Kai The Saiyan Princess
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: What if Bulma was a fighter from the start? What if Bulma broke up with Yamucha much sooner? What if Bulma went into space but came back with a daughter? What will happen now in Dragon Ball Z? Follow Kai as she follow through the series and make a few changes. For better or for worst.
1. Chapter 1

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Please note that I might change a lot in the story line. First off Bulma from the start begin as a fighter and she got more into space travel. She found Goku's old space pod and later made the GR to train in. another thing is that Bulma and Yamucha broke up in the 5 years between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. during that time Yamucha will beg for Bulma to give him another chance but it only made Bulma annoy. **_

_**She decide to get away from Yamucha was go into space and train. What she didn't know was that she going to have a run in with Cooler. He kidnap her and have his scientist test on her and using her of making the prefect strong warrior. By doing so he somehow got DNA from none other than the proud Prince Vegeta. **_

_**7 months later Kai was born but was taken away for testing. Cooler was going to kill Bulma as he didn't have any use of her anymore but when Bulma told him that she was a great scientist. Cooler decided for her to live so she will work for him. Bulma mange to meet her daughter Kai and she love and took care of Kai the best that she can. **_

_**Cooler though put Kai through many training, tests and missions. Which was a living hell to Kai and she had a deep hate for Cooler. Four years later, Bulma mange to escape with Kai back to Earth but Bulma made sure to erase everything about Kai, Bulma and Earth. Made sure all her and her daughter's tracks were clear and there was no way of ever finding Bulma and Kai. **_

_**Kai though was confuse and very uncomfortable on Earth because everything was peaceful and nothing was going to attack her. Kai without knowing who her father is but hear many rumors about him, has the same temper as her father. Kai hate Yamucha with all her being and would have kill him many of times but her mother will be in the way.**_

_**Kai very protective of her family, she will train to her fully and train every day in the GR. Bulma doesn't like Kai training so much but she always reminded by Kai that Cooler will find them so she must become stronger until that day. The two will argue about that but deep down Bulma know that her daughter is right. So now Bulma and Kai are going to meet with the Z gang and this where our story begins. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

I stare at myself in the mirror. I had long black hair mix with blue which was tie in a high pony tail, I had tan skin, bright blue eyes, and I look at my tail as it slowly wags, it was black and blue but the pattern was of a tiger. I look at my clothes, a black body suit but was cut to the elbow and knees; I wore a dark navy blue t-shirt over the body suit and a black belt wrap around my waist, black mix dark navy blue fingerless gloves and dark navy blue mix with black boots. I wrap my tail around my waist and I it hid under my belt.

I hear a knock at my door and I sense that it was mother. "Kai?" mother said as she peek her head in. she smile at me. "Are you ready to go?"

My mother wore the same thing I was wearing but the color; it was white and sky blue. I nod at her. "Yes mother," I said while I cross my arms.

"Then come on let go the others are waiting and I can't wait for you to meet them," mother said as she walk towards my window. She opens the window and she jump out before she flew into the air. I follow after her and I easily caught up to her.

"Mother, won't they distrust me and turn away from me," I ask.

"No way, they won't sweetie they might be scare for a while but once they get to know you, they got your back," mother said as she smile at me, "I know for sure that Goku will trust you, no matter what."

"That will get him kill," I note.

"Yeah I sometimes tell him that but that just Goku for you," mother laugh. I roll my eyes this Goku is one big fool from all the stories mother told me about.

We flew through the sky and across the seas while mother will tell me many stories when she was young. As I listen to her, I notice a pink house up ahead. "Mother is that the home of the turtle hermit?" I ask.

"That Kame House alright," mother said with a nod. We reach the pink house in no time and we walk towards the house and enter the house. I notice the old man, a bald short man and oddly a large sea turtle. "Hey anyone home."

"Bulma it good to see you," the short one said.

"Oh yes it very good to see you dear," the old one said. He came too close to my mother and I notice that he was staring at my mother's chest. I growl as I was going to kick him away but mother beat me to it. He slams into the nearest wall but I was confused as he had a happy yet pain grin along with a bloody nose. I roll my eyes, prevent.

"You never change Roshi," mother growl. The bald man look at me with a confuse look. I glare at him and I smirk as I saw him back away in fear.

"Uh Bulma who is this," he ask.

"Krillin, Roshi, this is my daughter, Kai," mother said with pride.

"DAUGHTER!" they shout as they stare at me.

"Yes I'm Bulma Brief's daughter so get over it," I snarl.

"Oh yes this is Bulma's daughter," Roshi said as he stare at me. I get into a fighting stand and my tail uncurls around my waist before it swings around crazy. They scream when they saw my tail and jump away in fear. I look up to mother when she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Kai they're harmless," mother said with a smile. I huff as I cross my arms and curl my tail around my waist.

"Uh Bulma is this's your and Yamucha's kid," Krillin ask.

"Don't you dare compare me to being that loser's child," I snarl. Krillin gulp as he back away from me.

"Then who is your father then," Roshi ask me.

"That isn't any of your business," I snarl.

"It a long story," mother said with a sad face. Roshi and Krillin share a sad look. Although Mother smile as she looks down at me. "But that in the past and this is now, I have Kai as my daughter and that what matter."

I give her a small smile before it return to a frown. I notice Krillin looking at me and I glare at him. "Take a picture it will last longer," I growl.

"Eh sorry but I am wondering how old are you," Krillin ask.

"That none of your business," I said.

"She 5 years old," mother said.

"Mother," I growl in annoy.

"She sure is a spit fire isn't," Roshi said.

"That my girl she takes that from me," mother said as she hugs me.

I blush and I try to push her away. "Mother," I mumble.

"Oh sweetie I know you love my hugs," she said with a giggle.

"Not in front of others," I growl with a big blush.

"Oh right sorry sweetie," mother said as she push away. I huff as I turn away with a blush on my cheeks. "Hey Kai, why don't you go outside and have some fun maybe take a swim or take a sun tan."

"As if I need to get darker," I said.

"Oh right sorry you already have a tan," mother said with grin, "which is so beautiful, soft and smooth."

I sigh as I roll my eyes. Leave it to mother for that nonsense. "I'll go take a swim, I will be back," I said before I walk out of the house.

I stop on the shore and I felt the wave's crash against my legs. I look up to the sky as I hear a few seagulls. The sun shine brightly and the clouds move lazy across the blue sky. I sigh as I close my eyes and let the wind blow against my face. Without a second thought I dive into the open sea and swim. I swim further out but my mind drift to my past.

I had a deep strong bond with my mother when I was inside her womb and I felt whatever she felt. I sense she was scare, stress and worry for me. I could hear her voice when she talking to someone or talking to me. I had felt her pain but it was pointed to me as it was made for me and only me. When the day I was born I was taken away from my mother. As a baby I fought them as it was instincts to protect myself and search for my mother.

They were stronger than me so they took me away to be tested on like some lab monkey. I could feel the pain and the tests they done to me very clearly. I remember when I learn how to walk before I sent into serious training. They never show mercy to me and will beat me to the inch of my life. At time I thought I will die but they manage to keep me alive.

They train me and they tested on me. I met the leader and lord of them all it was a lizard name Cooler. He will tell me that I will be his most prefect solider and warrior. I'll be only loyal to him and him alone no one else. He made sure of that by training me and even teaching me that he was my only master. My life was nothing but hell. That was only 3 years of my life.

Pretty soon I was sent onto missions. I wasn't alone as Cooler had set me up with a team with me as the leader. Everyone on my team were like me half breeds created in a lab. The first day on my mission I kill and shed blood. I didn't understand it and it felt good. I enjoy killing and killing those who were much weaker than me. I also enjoy taking charge of my team and ordering them what to do. It felt good as I'm the one beating and ordering someone for a change. One day though through my foolish and solo mission, I had a curse place on me and it is call the nightmare dragon.

A dangerous and deadly attack, that kills and brings the most horror thing imaginable to the victim before they suffer and painful death. If you think I should be glad to have this power then think again, if I don't kill anyone with the nightmare dragon then the dragon itself will attack me. Take over my body and I'm trap in my own body.

It happens once when I was first place on this curse. When it took control was when I talk with Cooler about the mission I came back from. The dragon took over me and attack Cooler but he beat the dragon but with all his power and he was nearly killed. I thought for sure that Cooler would have killed me because of having this curse and won't risk of that happing again. Instead though Cooler found this useful and decided for me to be a torturer. I did my job well and the dragon didn't bother me as long I had victims for it.

As my life move on I started to act more and more like an animal. I will snarl and growl at anyone who got too close to me. I started to lose my sense of mind and slowly becoming a killing animal. It could've had been far worst then anything but I one day meet my mother. I had nearly killed her when she got close to me but she shouted at me to stop and I did when I realize my mother voice.

Forgetting who I was and what I was made to do, to train to do. What I was born to do. I let go who I am and ran to her with tears running down my face. I cry into her chest and whimpering to her like a toddler. Cooler found out about this and he wasn't happy. He beat me and I was deeply scared that he was going to kill my mother.

Instead though he let her live and let her take care of me. I found this odd but I later found out that he was only using mother to control me. The same for her as she work in his labs and she doesn't listen his orders then he will kill me.

For the next year I stay as close I can be with my mother. When I was free to do what I want I stay close to my mother. She even tutors me and my team on what she knew; the team enjoys and loves her like if she was they're mother. Even though I won't say it, I love my mother and I know that without her I might have become an uncontrollable monster.

One day mother told of a plan to my team and I about escaping Cooler and leaving towards Earth. Mother even say that she will erase everything about us and what tests they made of us, clear all our tacks and make it look like we were all killed. It was a great plan but Blue a Namek/water snake told us that Cooler won't believe it.

Say that Cooler had made us to the point of being immortal to others. He was right and we all knew it but he point out that mother and I should go. He says that it will be believable if one of us were to be killed and that even if Cooler doesn't believe it and try to find me. I will be powerful enough to kill Cooler and in the meantime my team will make sure of that Cooler keep away from me.

We all agree and accept this so the next mission we went on I "die" while my mother was "murder". We went straight to Earth and I train hard to one day kill Cooler. Living on Earth was a different story though as everything was far from what I was used to live with. My grandparents were very odd to me especially my grandmother. Everything about Earth was odd to me, humans were even odder. I never thought I meet any race odd but it true out that the human race was the one. I live on Earth for a year now but I still not use to living on Earth.

Though it better then living with Cooler that for sure but I still miss the drive to kill. I won't say this out loud but I miss my team and I wonder how they were doing and that if they were still alive. Lucky though I could kill to feed the dragon but only animals are the ones I kill. Mother explains to me that I can't kill humans or else I will be put to jail. I told her that they can't hold me but mother told me to promise her not to kill no humans. I promise her so not to disappoint her.

It wasn't enough but it better than nothing.

As I swam, I sense two power levels coming towards the Kame House but I sense no threat from them. Probably mother's other friends, so I ignore them and kept with my swimming. I rise to the surface of the water and I just let the waves drift me wherever it lends me. I was really relaxed that I was nearly falling asleep but I snap up into the air as I sense something. It wasn't a threat to me but it was a huge threat to my mother and her friends.

I fly as fast I can to the house but damn it I'm too far out. I knew I shouldn't have gone for a swim. My mother is in danger! I stop all of suddenly when I notice that the threat fly off. That's odd? No matter I need to get to mother and make sure she fine. I started flying my way to the house but when I was nearing the pink house I notice a man on a yellow cloud and a namek fly off. What the hell have I miss!

I finally reach the little island and I race to my mother's power level. "Mother!" I shout.

"Kai," mother shouts as she came to me.

"Are you ok? I sensed a threat here," I ask, "and who was the man on the cloud or that namek?"

"There a lot you miss, Kai," mother said.

"Then fill me then," I ask.

"It turns out that Goku has a brother named Radditz. He beat Goku badly and threated him with Goku's son to kill over a 100 humans," mother explain, "now Goku and that namek, Piccolo join together to fight Radditz and save Gohan"

"But a shame that we can't join the fight," Krillin said, "but I can't be brought back a second time."

"I could fight him," mother said.

"That true mother but he is half time stronger then you and he will mostly use dirty tricks to beat you," I said.

"I know that Kai but I was thinking of joining them but I wasn't sure," mother said, "but you can Kai."

"What! Bulma what are you saying! Are you telling your 5 year daughter to fight against a monster that is stronger than Goku and Piccolo combine!?" Krillin shout.

"I'm no weakling and this Radditz way weaker than I am," I said, "I could easy kill him without even trying."

"She right you know," mother said, "she face things much stronger and deader than Radditz. Please Kai help Goku and Piccolo. Save Gohan from this man and save Earth please."

I sigh. "Fine mother, for you," I said before I walk out of the house. I took to the sky and fly to where the battle was taking place.

While flying there I sense a burst of power and lots of other bursts of power. What the hell is going on? I was getting closer to the area now but I sense a rising power. I saw a flash of light in the distance and I knew a power level blast was use. Now though, I sense two power level that were slowly dying out. When I finally reach the area I saw Piccolo kill a man.

I land a few feet away from him. I look to see another man with a hole through his stomach and a little boy around my age. If I could guess they're Goku and Gohan. I sense that Goku was dying and there was nothing that could be done.

"It looks like I'm too late," I said, "damn today isn't my day."

"Like you could make a different brat," Piccolo said.

"Watch it, there a saying "don't judge a book by its cover"," I growl.

"Yeah right," he scoffs. I sense the others were coming and I look in that direction. I watch them circle around the area before they decided to finally land. Krillin, Roshi and mother ran out of the plane.

"Goku! No!" they shout. Krillin and Roshi ran to Goku while mother check on Gohan.

"Goku please don't give up you're going to make it buddy," Krillin said, "come on Goku say something."

"Krillin this doesn't look good," Roshi said.

"No kicking," I mumble to myself.

"No! Come on Goku say something please!" Krillin shout.

I roll my eyes. He is dying, there nothing that can be done. The sooner he realizes it the better. I look over to mother as she checks over Gohan. "He unconscious but Gohan going to be fine," mother said.

"T-that's g-good to h-hear," Goku shutter. I turn to look over him as he struggle to sit up.

"Goku," everyone gasp.

"Chi-Chi w-will kill m-me, if G-Gohan was h-hurt," Goku gasp.

"You got nothing to worry about then," I scoff.

"KAI!" mother shout.

"What? He dying," I said.

"No! Goku will make it so shut up! Goku will make it!" Krillin shout, "You hear me Goku! You will make it!"

"Sorry n-not this time, f-friend," Goku shutter.

"Then we will wish you back then," Krillin said, "we already got of 3 dragon balls."

"I'll see you soon then," Goku gasp before I couldn't sense his energy anymore.

"No," everyone gasp.

"Goku!" Krillin cried, "GOKU!"

"Krillin he gone, face it already," I said. I don't see why they don't get over it; they could just wish him back.

"Face it! How can I face it! Goku my best friend is dead!" Krillin cry.

"You do realize that you could bring him back to life with the dragon balls," I said.

"But-whoa!" Krillin shout.

My eyes widen when I saw the dead Goku's body fade away. "What on Earth," I said.

"I know," Piccolo said, "it was Kami."

"Kami?" Krillin and Roshi ask.

"The guardian of the Earth, I think you both know him," Piccolo said, "this is Kami's work; it looks like he have plans for Son in the afterlife."

"This Kami took him?" I ask him questionable.

"Yeah that old fool, to tell you the truth though," Piccolo said as he turn away and walk away from us, "I don't know what he plans and I really don't care."

"What you think Master Roshi," Krillin said.

"I really don't know Krillin but we could trust in Kami," Roshi said.

"Say how did this Radditz found Goku if well he didn't know how to sense power levels," Krillin said.

"He had some kind of thing that detects power levels," Piccolo answer

I gasp and I swiftly turn to the dead body and I throw a large power blast that turn the body into nothing but ash. What I hope though is that it not too late. "Piccolo what did you say to him before Radditz die," mother ask, horror in her voice.

"I told him that you people will bring back Goku from the dead with the dragon balls," Piccole growl, "and I saw that it won't mean anything to him if I told him."

"So you told him about the damn dragon balls," I snarl.

"Sadly yes and in one year more the saiyans will appear," Piccolo said, "they are much stronger than Radditz. So I subject you all train for the upcoming battle or don't bother to come as you will be in the way."

"That not good," Krillin said with fear in his voice.

"Then we must start training as soon as we can," I said.

"She right but give me the boy," Piccolo said.

"Huh!? Why?" Krillin shout.

"This boy has a huge power level so I'll will take him to give him special training," Piccolo said.

"Oh no! You can't fool me," Krillin shout, "you just going to eat him!"

"I don't eat! So give me the boy now or I will take him by force!" Piccolo said.

"Just give him the brat already," I said, "Gohan need someone with a lot of power and Piccolo is that someone. I will train him but he will be a waste of my time and I don't have time for him. I don't know how strong these Saiyans will be so we need all the power we need. Gohan is half Saiyan so of course he will be powerful but with the right training."

"She right so hand over the boy now," Piccolo order, "the Saiyans will arrive in one years and Gohan will be ready to face them in that time."

"Alright," mother said as she hand over Gohan to Piccolo.

"Good luck training the brat," I said, I smirk, "makes sure you don't kill him."

"Just focus on your own training, brat," he said, "we'll see you all in a year."

Piccolo flies into the air and started flying away with Gohan. I look at mother. "Come on mother let start in our training for the saiyans," I said.

"Right," mother said before she turns to the others, "well guys, Kai and I off, we'll see you all in a year. Good luck in your training."

"And in yours," Krillin said with a nod.

Mother and I take to the sky; we made our way home to start in our yearlong training. "Kai do you think that the saiyans are part with Cooler," mother ask.

"No they work for his brother, Freeza," I said.

"His brother but do you think he will report that to him," mother ask.

"No. not with the dragon balls involve," I said, "pulse he doesn't know that I or you are here."

"Just like Cooler," mother said, "I'm still scare, Kai. I'm worry that Cooler will find us and destroy Earth. Resume in using us."

"I won't let that happen! I will kill Cooler before he take you or destroy Earth," I snarl, "I need to get stronger and I will kill Cooler slowly and painfully with nightmare dragon!"

"I know you could do it Kai but will you really be ready," mother said.

"We'll see when the day comes," I said. I hope it could be much later but that won't happen. It could happen the same day the saiyans appear. That why I should train at my very hardest and make it count for the whole year!

_**Review **_

_**Well guys I hope you like this chapter and I wasn't sure of posting this story. My first thought on this story was had Bulma go into space and meet Vegeta to have a one night stand. I suddenly thought of why not have Kai be just like Vegeta and grow up the same style he had live and grow up in. so anyway I hope you like it and I'm sorry about spelling, grammar, etc. so anyway till next time see ya. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

Though out the year, mother and I train at our hardest in our GR room. Mother though sometimes will get injury or she has to handle with the family business. So during that time I will set the gravity double the level when I wasn't training with mother. I train pretty much all the time and the only time I didn't train was to eat, nap or go to the bathroom.

At times mother will yell at me to take a break or she will take the GR away from me. I couldn't win in those fights but I don't take a break. I will meet up with Piccolo and we will train together mainly though I will win but it better than nothing. I don't talk with Gohan or even bother to check on him as he only a waste of my time. The only reason I train with Piccolo is that he a good of enough challenge on Earth. Not enough for me but enough for a warm up.

I wake up early in the morning and I check the calendar on my wall. I saw it was the day that the saiyans will arrive. Hopefully Cooler won't appear. I change into my work out clothes and I make my way to my GR.

Mother met up with me later on and I lower the gravity level for her. She doesn't know that I train at a very high level. If she were to find out then she will take my GR before I agree not to push myself. For a few hours we train until 11:00 am and mother pushes me to get food.

We enter the kitchen and grandmother greets us. "Oh isn't it my most beautiful daughter and my cute little granddaughter!" grandmother said with a smile, "how are you two doing."

"We are doing great mom," mother said.

"That good I bet the two of you are hungry," grandmother said.

"Yes very hungry," I said just as my stomach growl. I blush, I hate my saiyan stomach.

"Then take a seat you two and I will cook you something," grandmother cheers.

Grandmother set the food on the table for mother and I. I dig in and ate. I ate a lot and I will eat anything that grandmother will set on the table. Mother ate a peanut butter sandwich with a cup of coffee.

While eating I notice grandfather walking into the kitchen. Grandfather smile at us as he sit at the table. Snatch meow before she jump from grandfather's shoulder and onto my shoulder. I snatch her head and she purr from my touch.

"Hey dad, how are you this morning," mother said.

"I am doing good princess but how are you," grandfather said.

"I'm good dad," mother said with smile, "say did you manage to deliver that packet to East City."

"Oh no I forgot to deliver that packet," grandfather shout.

"DAD! That packet is important please tell me that you're joking!" mother shout.

"No I'm not I'm so sorry my old mind just simply forgot," grandfather said.

"Wait a second," mother said, she turn to me with a big smile.

I stare with annoy look. "I'm not a deliver girl," I said.

"Oh come on Kai you are much faster than I could ever dream and that packet need to be at East City in 30mins," mother plea.

"I need to train," I said.

"You train all year long and you are a lot stronger since last year. Beside this will only take you for an hour and you could jump back into training," mother said.

"But mother," I said, I don't usually argue with my mother and just do what she say but if it involve with my training hours I will argue with her. Doesn't she realize that my training is important? If I don't train I will be weak. When I'm weak then Cooler will kill me and mother along with Earth. Doesn't she realize this!

"No buts Kai! You are going to deliver this packet! Is that understood," mother said with a glare.

I sigh and I frown. "Fine I'll take the stupid packet," I mumble. I hate it when mother is like this, doesn't she know I don't like anyone bossing me around?

"Thank you Kai," mother said with a smile.

"Where is this packet," I ask, the sooner I deliver this the sooner I get back into training.

"It's down in my lab, on my work table. I'll go get it," grandfather said as he gets up but I stop him.

"No need I'll get it faster than you could get up," I said.

"Kai don't be rude to your grandfather!" mother shout. I sigh with a roll of my eyes before I left the kitchen and down to the lab. I saw the large packet on grandfather's work table before I exit the nearby window. I blast away at top speed to East City.

When I got there I went straight to the lab where the packet is supposed to be delivered. The man thanks me but I ignore him and left. I walk down the side of East City and I look at all the people that live here. I don't know why I haven't left yet. I had an odd feeling something going to happen. I saw an ice-cream shop and the toddler in me scream for ice cream. So without a second thought I went in and came out with 6 scoops of ice-creams with different flavors. I ignore at all the wide eye people that stare at me when I came out of the ice cream shop. It like they never seen a toddler with ice cream before.

I kept walking around the city and I was nearly done with my ice cream when I froze. Two power levels were coming and I turn around just as people started screaming. I saw two space pods crash into the city and it crash only a few feet away from me.

I ignore the people as they whisper about what happen and some were daring to get closer to the two pods. One of the power levels were nothing to me but the other one was a threat to me. I didn't like it one bit and I was kind of a scare but I will not admit that!

Suddenly the people back away just as two saiyans appear out of the pods. One was a giant with a large muscle built and a small bald head, which from reports is Nappa. The other one, my eyes widen when I saw it was none other than my father. I was curious on who was my father so I had decided to search him out. I found out that it was Vegeta the prince of all saiyans and he worked for Cooler's brother, Freeza.

I read reports about him and seen pictures but never in person. I was kind of nervous as to what my father thinks of me but I push it down. I must not show that and I shouldn't care if my father hates me or not. I am a saiyan and a saiyan doesn't care what others think of them!

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize that the big one had power up a power attack. I look around as everyone scream in horror and everything explosion. When it was clear I saw my ice-cream was gone. Damn him I wasn't finish! He is going to pay for destroying my ice cream!

"Do you think that was enough to impress them Vegeta?" Nappa ask.

I smirk before I rise to the sky and their scouters beep loudly. They turn to me and they were surprise to see me. "That wasn't impressing," I said, "it was weak!"

"What did you say runt!?" Nappa snarl.

"You hear me baldly," I snarl but I smirk as it only angers him more.

We turn to father when he chuckle. "I like this runt she got some spirit," father said, "now tell me how a human like yourself, survive Nappa's attack."

"I'm not fully human, I'm half human" I said, I uncurl my tail around my waist. I let it wave around, it feel good to have your tail loose. I even took great joy in the shock and surprise look on their faces. "And half Saiyan."

"WHAT!" Nappa shouts in surprise.

"Since when did, Kakarrot have another brat!?" father growl.

"Don't you compare me to that idiot! He isn't my father," I growl.

"Who is your father, brat!? I demand to know it," father order.

"I wonder how many other surviving Saiyans are out there," Nappa said and I could of swore that I saw hope in his eyes.

I stare at my father who was slightly growling. I cross my arms and I glare at him, I mirror his pose. "My father is none other than you," I said with a smirk, "Prince Vegeta."

"WHAT!" Nappa and father shout.

I look over to the west when I sense a burst in mother's power level, a sign that she calling me home. "Sorry fellas but mother is calling," I said. I start to fly west but instead father grabs me around the neck while the other holds a tight grip around my tail. Even though I train my tail to be strong, it still sting as it has a lot of scars underneath the fur.

"Who are you brat and how you came to be as I for sure know I didn't meet anyone," father snarl.

"I don't have to answer to you," I growl.

I gasp as he tightens his grip. "Now brat! Or else!" father snarl.

I growl before kick my leg into father's face. He didn't expect that so he let me go with a gasp. I rub my neck and I snarl at the Saiyan men before I took off. I fly as fast I can across the sky and leaving them far behind. I fly towards where Gohan and Piccolo are, I can't risk going home or the battlefield will take place there.

When I finally got there I land in front of them. I saw Gohan glare at me as he gets himself in a fighting stand. I scoff as I cross my arms. "Piccolo is this one of the saiyans," Gohan said.

"Relax that just Kai she on our side," Piccolo said.

"Oh," Gohan said before he smile, "Hi there my name is Gohan."

"I know," I said before I turn to Piccolo, "the Saiyan are coming and I could bet that you already had sense them."

"You're right on that," Piccolo said. I turn my head when I sense someone else coming and I saw it was only Krillin.

"Hey someone is coming," Gohan said.

"I see you didn't teach him to sense kais," I said.

"I was getting to that," Piccolo said.

"You should have taught him that as one of the basics," I said.

"Watch it brat don't tell me how to train my students," Piccolo growl.

"Whatever you know that I'm right," I said with a smirk. Piccolo growl at me and I chuckle but we stop as we sense two power levels. We look up to see Nappa and my father. Father glare at me and I mirror that glare.

"It looks like the runt join up with three more," Nappa said as he stare at me.

I growl as I gave him the middle finger. "CALL ME A RUNT AGAIN OR I'LL BLAST YOU! I shout.

"KAI! Please don't yell at them I could sense that these guys are powerful," Krillin cry.

"Oh really I didn't know that," I sneer. Nappa and father land on the ground a few feet away. We glare at each other but the saiyans only had small smirks.

"Alright I'm only going to say this once, leave this planet at once," Piccolo said.

"It might be your only chance of survival," I said with a smirk.

"Say that green one that one is from Namek isn't he," Nappa ask.

"Yes Nappa he from Namek alright," father said.

"Whoa Piccolo an alien," Krillin said.

I face palm before I glare at Krillin who flinch. "My kami are all earthlings stupid," I growl, "yes Piccolo is an alien or unless you met another green man."

"Wait you knew," Gohan ask.

I take a deep breathe. "I'm surrounding by idiot," I mumble.

"You have no idea," Piccolo agree.

"HEY!" Gohana and Krillin shout.

"At less someone agrees," I said.

"Enough of this foolishness tells us where the dragon balls are now or else we will kill you," father threatens.

"No way no how are we just giving the damn dragon balls," I growl.

"She right, this is our planet and aren't going to have a bunch of aliens boss us around," Piccolo said.

"Yeah," Krillin and Gohan agree. Suddenly a bunch of helicopters came and I growl in annoy as they all had cameras. Nappa then shot a power blast to one of them and it explosion. Which lend the other helicopters to fly off. Krillin and Gohan move into a fighting stand while I stand still and mirror my father.

"So I guess they aren't going to tell us where the dragon balls are now," father said.

"Are you death we just told you and even threaten you, what do you understand us!" I snarl, **"You are not getting the dragon balls!"**

Everyone gasp at this but father got over it and smirk. "At less my daughter could speak our language," father said with a hint of pride.

"FATHER!" Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo shout in shock.

"Yeah I'm his brat get over it be happy that I'm on your side," I snarl.

"Nappa get the saibamen out," father order.

"What a great idea Vegeta," Nappa said.

"Saibamen? What a saibamen?" Krillin said.

Nappa pulls out a jar of six seeds inside. "Hey we got six saibamen," Nappa said before he bends down. He touches the ground. "The solid is great."

"Hey what is he doing?" Gohan ask.

"You'll see in a second," I said.

"Wait you know what they're doing," Krillin ask.

"There a lot of things I know," I said.

"Then why didn't you warn us of anything," Krillin shout.

"You didn't ask," I said.

"Yeah before you will say "that none of your business"," Krillin said.

I smirk. "We only met one time and you know me so well," I chuckle.

"You're a brat," Krillin said with a frown.

"I hear worst," I said with a smirk.

Suddenly I watch as the saibamen sprout out of the ground. They give shouts and screeches before they started to circle around us. They smash into rocks and scream at us. I'm only getting a head ache. They land in front of Nappa and father.

Gohan was shaking in fear. "Gohan focus!" I growl.

"Uh sorry," Gohan said.

"Don't be sorry you idiot! Fight or get out of the way," I growl.

"Uh right but I won't leave and I won't be in the way," Gohan said.

"You better," I growl.

Suddenly the saibamen leap forward and attack. Piccolo and Krillin move into attack while Gohan and I stood still. I watch them fight and I could say it ok I guess. Gohan though look very confuse as to what was going on. Gohan scream in fear as a saibamen came to his side. I scoff before I throw a small power blast without looking. The saibamen scream in pain before it turns into ash.

"Gohan if you were in a real battle field you will be kill!" I shout, "These saibamen are used for training. Mainly for children at our age or younger"

"WHAT!" Krillin and Piccolo shout.

"Again a little more warning and some info," Krillin shout

"Again none of your business," I snarl. I look up to the sky when I sense two power levels. I saw a tiny person and a three eye man.

Krillin laugh. "Hey you guys," he said.

"Hi Krillin," the short one said.

"Thanks for dropping by," Krillin said, "we need all the help we could need."

"It looks like the Saiyans brought some friends when they arrive," the three eye man said.

"Well actually they grow them here," Krillin said.

"What?" he said.

"Don't ask," Krillin said.

"That ok it doesn't really matter," the three eye man said. He looks over to Gohan and I. "who the kids are they Goku's children?"

I growl. "He is but I'm not," I growl, "I don't even show traits of that idiot."

"Then who is your father," he ask.

"The short saiyan over there," I said and I annoy father's growl of annoy.

"WHAT!" the two shout.

"Krillin she one of them how can we trust her!" the three eye man shout.

I growl as I raise my hand up and I shot a power blast to one of the saibamen. It screams before it turns into ash. They gasp at this. "Does that answer your question," I growl.

"I got my eyes on you," he said.

"You don't scare me three eyes," I scoff.

"Enough of this, saibamen make them beg for mercy," Nappa order.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

I growl at this and it was none other the king of all idiots. "Hey Yamucha," Krillin said.

"Hey why so serious," he asks with a smirk before it turns into a frown when he turns to me, "why are you here."

I smirk. "Funny I was going to ask the same thing," I said.

"Kai this is a man's fight so why don't you run along home and play with dolls or whatever little brat like you do," he said.

"Why not you take your own advice and leave," I said.

"Are you calling me a girl!" he shouts as he get into my face

"No I'm calling you a sissy," I snarl, "get your ugly face out of my face!"

"You brat! I am the strongest being and all the girls love me!" he shouts.

"your only fooling yourself you idiot! You are the weakest being here and all the girls you meet are a bunch of idiots and sluts!" I shout, "good thing my mother dump your sorry ass but I wish it was much sooner though!"

"WHY YOU BRAT I JUST HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" he scream at me.

"bring it on loser! I can easily kill you," I snarl.

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!"

"shit," I mumble.

Mother came out of the sky and land in between me and that idiot. She glares at both of us. "Both of you stop fighting each other!" mother shout, "we came to fight the saiyans not each other."

"Bulma it wasn't my fault it was that brat's fault she started it," he whine.

"Oh kami what are you, 3 years old?" I shout.

"I say that enough!" mother shout.

"Sorry," we both mumble.

"Enough of this foolishness let get this fight started," Nappa shout.

"Bring it we're not a afraid," the three eye said.

"Why not we go one by one," father said, "just to make thing interesting."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea," Nappa said.

"We're not here to play games," Piccolo shout, "let fight at once."

"Whoa wait a second Piccolo, if we play by their games then Goku will come," Krillin said.

"Yeah he right," the three eye man said, "I'll go first."

"Alright Tenshinhan," the little man said.

The saibamen growls and laughs like the bunch of mindless fools. "Well lots of noises but no volunteers," Ten said.

"Alright you go first but remember don't hold back," father order one of them.

It grins with a nod, it got ready to leap but suddenly we hear helicopters. I look over to see them fly over us. I growl. "I thought they learn their first lesson," I said, "It just proves that these people just keep on being stupid."

"Sadly you're right," mother said.

Suddenly Nappa shot another power blast at the helicopters and instead of one he took down two more. The remaining helicopter manages to escape from the area before Nappa could blast it out of the sky.

"Hopefully they learn not to come back," I said, I turn back to them, "let get this over with. Ten give it your all."

"Right," he said with a nod.

The saibamen leap at him but Ten was faster and punches it in the gut. It scream in pain as it slam to the ground and when it got up it open it head and throw acid. We all leap away from it but that idiot Gohan didn't but Piccolo grab him at the last second. "Wow thanks Piccolo," Gohan said.

"You're such a great teacher Piccolo," I said.

"Shut up," Piccolo shouts.

"TEN! WATCH OUT!" the little man shouts.

I look over just to see that the saibamen leap at Ten and he open his head. I throw a power blast at him and it blow up. Ten turn to me with a frown. "I didn't need your help," he said.

I scoff. "You're welcome," I mumble.

"Alright who's next? Or it going to be all of you," Nappa shout.

"I'll go," Krillin said.

"No way Krillin," idiot said, "I'll go, let me show them what we really made of."

I smirk before I started laughing. "Are you serious? I know stronger house plants then you, loser" I laugh.

"Oh really I bet you can't beat one," he shout.

I sweat drop. "You're kidding right? I had blasted 3 already with little energy. Another thing is I fought 20 of them at the same time while they were twice as stronger then this group," I said.

"Yeah right well let me show you a real warrior how it done," he said.

"I see is an idiot that going to get kill," I said, "how about I just kill you."

"KAI!" mother shout as she hit me upside the head

"What I'm just saying," I said as I rub my head.

"You can't kill me anyway," he shouts.

"Want to bet! I could kill you easy but instead like a coward you hide behind my mother!" I shout, "fine get yourself killed this will be fun to watch anyway."

"Show what you know," he said.

He and the saibamen leap at each other before they started fighting. "Oh wow! They disappear!" Gohan said. I smirk at Piccolo and he growl at me.

"Nonsense! They are still there but they are fighting at a fast speed," Piccolo shouts.

"Again you're such a great teacher Piccolo," I said.

"You shut up! Gohan you could sense there energy so focus on their energy," Piccolo shout, "everyone is watching but you, now focus."

I turn back to the fight and I slightly yawn. Watching this loser is always boring. I smirk though when he was toss around like a rag doll. I frown when he gives a power blast and the saibamen slam into the ground. I roll my eyes.

"Ha it looks like these green freaks were nothing," he mock as he turn to the saiyans, "what do you say I take on the rest of these freaks."

"Yamucha!" mother shout.

"Huh," he said before he turns around for the saibamen to leap at him and wrap its arms and legs around him. "Hey let me go!"

I stare at him as he struggle to get the plant off but it only tighten its grip. Suddenly the saibamen glow before there was an explosion along with the loser's screams. I sense the loser was dead. I grin as finally the loser was dead. Though it a shame that I didn't get to do the honors of killing instead. Oh well this is even better!

"No Yamucha," Ten gasp.

Krillin ran over to the dead fool and see if he had a heartbeat. "No he dead," he gasps.

I started to laugh loudly and I didn't bother to hide it. "Oh kami! What a weakling! Getting killed by a saibamen!" I laugh as I fall to the ground, "this was fun and I'm glad that he finally dead!"

"Kai!" mother shout. Everyone glare at me.

"What! I wanted that loser dead for a long time! Oh great and powerful warrior, bullshit! That piece of shit only think he was better and when he nothing but a piece of trash waiting to be toss out!" I shout.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ten shout as he charge at me. I dodge the attack before I jump up and slam myself down on his back. He slams into the ground with a shout of pain and I press my foot down on his head.

"I subject that you don't do that again," I snarl. I step away from him before I stood away from everyone who still was glaring at me.

"You know what Kai who side are you on!" Krillin said.

"She is on our side!" mother shout.

"It doesn't look like it she laugh when Yamucha die!" Krillin shout, "I had enough of this brat!"

"Me too! Your not welcome here Kai so why not you just leave!" Ten shout.

"Guys we need Kai!" mother shout.

"She rights, she the only one out of all of us that could stands a single chance against the saiyans!" Piccolo said.

"Oh so she could back stab us in the back afterwards!" Ten shout.

"ENOUGH!" I shout as I raise my power level. I growl at them all. "You don't want me here fine! You don't want my help fine! I'll just leave and wait for you all to die! I hope you have a slow and painful death!"

I shot up to the sky and started to make my way back home. I just waste my time with those fools. I'll let them kill though idiots and once they are done, I'll come back and kill the saiyans myself!

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Oh if anyone were wondering why Kai is cussing because remember she work under Cooler and his workers are just as bad as his Frieza's soldiers. Bunch of mindless idiot soldiers that just things many things that little children show never see but sadly though Kai see it all and much worst. I could bet that Vegeta went through the same thing when he was a child. Remember he was sent to Frieza when he was what 8 years old. I could bet he seen or heard worst things. **_

_**Anyway Kai doesn't usually cuss mainly not around her mother or else she get hit upside the head. **_

_**Bulma: "that right I won't have my daughter cussing like a sailor!"**_

_**Kai: "I only cuss to that idiot I really hate him."**_

_**Bulma: "oh Kai, Yamucha is a nice guy."**_

_**Kai: "didn't you dump his sorry ass because he cheated on you."**_

_**Bulma: (give the death glare at Kai before she hit her upside the head) "NO MORE CUSSING!"**_

_**Kai: (mumble and rub her head)**_

_**Anyway let get back to the story and PM if anyone had questions and I will gladly answer them. Enjoy the story. **_

Chapter 3

I went into the indoor garden and I saw my grandparents having tea. They notice me and they smile at before they wave me down to come and sit with them. "Kai sweetie welcome home, how are you," grandmother ask sweetly, "did you had a fun time playing with the saiyans."

"I wasn't playing with them I will be fighting them but I couldn't do that because of the many idiots that were in my way," I said as I sat in the chair next to grandfather.

"Oh well that good to hear," grandfather said as he pat my head, "now Kai did you manage to deliver that packet?"

"Yeah the packet was delivered," I said before I take a cup cake from the table.

"KAI!"

I look over to see mother ran in and towards us. "Kai! How can you just fly off like that!" mother shout. I huff before I turn back to my cup cake. "Kai! Look at me when I am talking to you! Why did you just fly off like that?!"

"They didn't want me there, mother so I left them to their deaths," I said as I take a bite out of my cupcake.

"Kai! They need you more then they realize it. Please you need to understand that," mother said, "are you really just going to let the saiyans take over Earth!"

"Nonsense! I will kill the saiyans once they're finish with those fools," I said.

"Kai! you can't do that!" mother shout.

"I already did, they don't want me there so be it then," I said, "let them get kill and have them realize that how important I am to them."

"Kai if you're not going to do it for them then please do it for me," mother plea, "they been my friends for a long time and I just can't see them get killed. Please Kai for me please."

I watch as tears ran down on her face and my chest hurt when I see her cry. I growl as I can't say no to my mother. "Fine I'll do it for you," I mumble.

I blush as she suddenly hugs me. "Thank you sweetie," she said.

"Whatever," I mumble with a big blush.

"Come on let go," mother said as she lend me outside.

We fly back to where the battlefield is and I notice that two of the people were dead. I notice that everyone was just sitting around. Waiting for something, I was annoyed.

"What the hell," I said, "what is everyone sitting down for? Waiting for a tea party?"

"Kai your back," Krillin gasp but relief was all over his face.

"Oh look who's in joy of seeing me again," I said.

"With you now we have a better chance," he said.

"Yeah whatever," I mumble.

"Hey why are we standing around for," mother asks.

"Vegeta decide to give us 3 hour to wait for Goku to arrive," Piccolo said.

"And I really hope Goku will arrive," Krillin said.

"My dad will come in no time you'll see," Gohan said.

I huff and I look over my shoulder when I notice that my father was staring at me. I glare at him and he returns the same glare but he adds a smirk. I growl before I turn away from him and instead look at Gohan. "Hey you," I said.

"Huh," Gohan said surprise at the same time pointed to himself, "me."

"Yes you," I said with a roll of my eyes, "I already know how pathetic weak you are but how about we have a small spar."

"A spar," Gohan said.

"You do know what that is, don't you?" I ask.

"He know what a spar is and I accept that he spar with you," Piccolo said.

"Are you serious Piccolo, I could sense that Kai is way stronger then Gohan," Krillin said.

"Krillin really? Gohan was going to fight one of the saiyans and they will toy with him before killing him slowly," mother said, "I know Kai won't kill him."

"She right and I want to see Gohan fight someone else for a change," Piccolo said.

"So it settle then," I said, I leap a few feet away from Gohan, "come at me."

"Uh I don't know," Gohan shutter.

"Coward," I said, "how about I make you a deal, I won't use my hands or legs. All you have to do is punch or kick. I'll won't block it but instead dodge it."

"Uh," Gohan said.

"Gohan, this is an easy task, Kai is pretty much asking you to punch her without her throwing a punch back," Piccolo said, "if you can't handle this then go back to your mother."

"So Gohan are we going to spar or not? Unless you'll go running home to mommy," I taunt, "if that were to be the case then Piccolo had wasted his time training a weakling like you. It a shame how your father is mark as a strong and powerful fighter but instead his son a pathetic weakling!"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan shout before he charge at me.

I smirk as I easily dodge his pathetic attack. I leap and jump away from him but he only trip and fall before he charge again. I suddenly jump into the air and I smirk as I look down at him. "Come on Gohan! Don't tell me that Piccolo didn't teach you how to fly," I said.

He was panting and he leaps to the air. He charges at me but instead I shot into different place. He barely keeps up. I look behind me when I saw him fall to the ground with a heavy pant. I roll my eyes before I went over to him and pick him by his leg. I drag him back to where the others are at and I throw him to the ground.

"Whoa what did you do to him Kai!?" Krillin shout.

"Nothing, it show how weak he is," I said with a huff.

Gohan gasp as he struggle up to his feet. "I'm not weak," Gohan pant.

"Forget it Gohan, you are nothing but a weakling and will never be something. Why don't you just fly home to your mother since you won't be any help," I said as I turn away from him, "you'll just be in our way."

"I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!" Gohan shout before he leaps at me.

I dodge his attack easy and I elbow him in the back. He gasps in pain as he slams into the ground and I slam my foot on his back. He shouts in pain. "Pathetic very pathetic," I said as I push my foot further down his back.

"You say you won't hit back," Gohan gasp.

"You're a fool if you think your emery will keep their deals," I said as I step off of him.

"She right Gohan you must always remember that," mother said as she place a hand on his head, "just rest Gohan and don't move as much."

"Ok," Gohan pant.

I huff before I turn to Piccolo. "Do you want to spar," I ask with a smirk, "you will at least be of some kind of warm up."

"We hadn't spar in a while Kai so don't be surprise if I become too much for you," Piccolo said with his own smirk.

"That will be the day I become a girly princess," I spat like it was poison. I rather die before I but on a puffy pink dress and lots of other girly things.

"Alright you're on," Piccolo said before he charge at me. I smirk before we went into a heated fight. We throw power blasts at each other but mainly he was throwing them. We leap away and Piccolo was slightly panting.

I only smirk as I didn't break a sweat. "Not bad Piccolo," I said.

"You're not bad yourself," Piccolo pant with a nod.

"Awesome job Kai, you keep on getting stronger and stronger by the day," mother cheer.

"Thank you," I said with a smirk. I turn my back to them before I leap up to the air and I land on the highest rock there is. I take a deep breath before I sat cross legged and started meditating. I hold perfectly still but I let my tail wave slightly. Sometime that tail has a mind of its own.

I open my eyes and my tail bristle. "What you want?" I growl.

"What I can't talk to my own daughter?" he chuckle.

"Can't you see I'm meditating?" I said.

"I could see that but I am thinking of offering you a deal," he said.

"What kind of deal?" I ask as I look over my shoulder to him.

"To join with me of course," he said with a smirk.

"Why should I," I said.

"Don't fake it Kai, I know you better," he said.

"You don't know me, we only meet today," I said.

"yes that may be true but I could see in your eyes and the way you act," he said, "your just like me, you like the rush of battle and laughing at the weak."

I growl as I turn away from him. "I'm trying to forget about that and live a normal life," I mumble. I know I'm only lying to myself but I promise mother that I will try to change my ways.

"Well Kai you can't be normal as you will always be different to these weaklings. You have warrior blood and not just any warrior blood but royal saiyan blood. Despite you being a half human of course but you act, fight and talk like a true real full blooded saiyan," father said.

I growl, my tail bristle more and my fists tighten. "Don't make me choose," I said, "I love the battle the rush of it but I hate to see my mother upset."

"She doesn't understand then," father growl, "she doesn't understand that your saiyan half wants, no needs to fight, it crave the bloodshed. Your mother must understand that."

"You know what," I said as I stand up to face him, "how about this if you beat me, then I will follow you and listen to every command but if I beat you then you must leave earth and never come back. I promise on my saiyan pride."

Father chuckles at me. "Very risking of you but I can't back down from a challenge," he said before he reach out and we shake on it, "don't be expecting that I will hold back just because you are my daughter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said with a smirk as I can't wait for the challenge.

He smirks. "Good girl," he said before he took off. I stare at him leave and I watch as Nappa started asking him questions but he only shut him up.

I look over to my shoulder and I saw Piccolo staring at me. _"So you're going to betray us in the end,"_ he said through my mind.

"_Stay out of my mind but no I'm not,"_ I said.

"_It sounds like it,"_ he said.

"_Piccolo you don't understand, if you went through what I went through then you will probably understand,"_ I said, _"but don't you dare try to find in my mind."_

"_I'm not saying anything about it, in fact I'll probably do the same thing if it was to be another planet but this planet became my home,"_ he said.

"_Say the guy that will take over it,"_ I said.

"_Exactly my point,"_ he said. I smirk before I turn away from him and resume my meditating.

For a while I meditate but I hear a beep from my father's scouter. "Alright times up," he said. I turn around and jump down the mountain and I perfectly land next to my mother.

"This isn't good at all," mother mumbles.

"Well it seems that Kakarrot decided to let you all die on your own," father said with a big smirk.

"So where is Kakarrot?" Nappa asks.

"It looks like you were right Nappa he isn't coming," father said.

"He is coming my dad isn't afraid," Gohan said.

"That right Goku will come and he will never abandon his friends," Krillin shout.

Nappa took off the armor off and he stretch. "Ah that better," he said before he turn to us, "now which one of you weaklings wants to die first?"

I smirk as I walk forward. "Does that count you," I taunt.

"Nappa just because she my daughter I don't want you to hold back on her at all," father order before he stare at me with smirk, "and I don't expect her to hold back either."

Nappa smirks. "Then this will be fun then," he said, "this might be easy since she only a half breed."

"Don't compare me to Gohan baldy!" I said, "I'm a huge threat to you."

"We'll see about that," he shouts before he leaps at me. I fade out and fade behind him before I slam down on his back. I smirk as I started fading in and out at super-fast speed around him. I didn't give him a chance to hit me at all. I was throwing him around like he was some rag doll. I gave him a round house kick and he slam into the nearest rock.

I smirk as I wipe the small sweat. "I only broke a sweat," I said, "just barley."

"Oh kami! Kai I didn't know you were this powerful!" Krillin shout with shock.

"Of course she is she is actually close in power level with Vegeta," mother shout.

"WHAT! Is that true, Vegeta!?" Nappa shouts.

"They're right, Kai is very close in my power level," father said he then smirk, "which isn't a surprise since she does have of the blood of royal warriors."

"WHAT YOU'RE KIDDING!" Nappa shouts in surprise.

I started laughing. "Sounds to me that someone is scare," I laugh.

"Why you brat take this!" Nappa shouts before he power up a huge power blast. I scoff as it wasn't threating. It will leave a mark but not enough to really hurt me. "NOW TAKE THIS!"

He throws the power blast at me but I easily dodge it. I suddenly hear Gohan scream and I look to see he was standing like a idiot while the blast was heading towards him. "GOHAN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" mother shout.

Suddenly Piccolo got in front of the blast and he scream in pain as the blast hit him instead of Gohan. There is a huge flash of light and a raging storm of wind. Dust blast against me and I block my arms over my eyes to protect them against the dust. When the light disappears and the dust fade is when I notice something was wrong. I saw Piccolo lying face down on the ground and Gohan slightly crying and begging for Piccolo to live. Piccolo says his last words to Gohan before he die.

"NAPPA!" father shout in rage.

"I'm sorry Vegeta he just jumped in front of it," Nappa said, "I didn't mean to kill him Vegeta, honest!"

"Now we don't know where the dragon balls are now thanks to you fool," father snarl but he turn to me and glare at me, "unless you know by any chance?"

"How the hell should I know I just found out of about this," I lie easily.

"Vegeta I'm really sorry I didn't mean it," Nappa plea.

"It doesn't matter. What done is done," father said, "you are lucky there is a planet full of them or else you will be really sorry."

I snap my eyes with wide eyes when I sense Gohan's power were rising. He was in rage at Nappa and his power level was getting higher and higher by the second. It was becoming very close to my power level. I should be worry about this but really I wasn't as Gohan has no control what so ever over his energy. "I WILL REVENGE YOU PICCOLO!" Gohan shout before he throws a powerful blast.

Nappa instead of dodging the attack he punches it away. The attack shot off to the nearby mountain and it explosion. I wasn't impressed by it though as Gohan had no control over it. although if Gohan were to had the right training or had been training as long I had been training then maybe just maybe that Gohan could have been a good rival to me. Sadly though it didn't happen and so Gohan is nothing but a weakling.

Nappa laughs as he rubs his arm. "Not bad kid that made my arm numb," he laugh, "but not well enough as it my turn."

Nappa started walking to the shaking Gohan but instead mother stood in front of Gohan and stood her ground against Nappa. Who only grin down on her and if mother had a tail it will be lashing out and bristling. "You leave him you big ape," mother shout.

"Now are you a beautiful woman," he grins. I growl, "What you say me and you do something after this is over?"

"You wish you damn dirty monkey!" mother shout.

"You will pay for that!" Nappa shouts as he was going to slap my mother. Instead I grab his arm. I toss him to the ground and I slam myself onto his back.

I say in a dead and cold voice that made Nappa started to shake in slight fear. "Don't you ever treat my mother like epically when I'm around," I snarl, "do you know how many people I had torture because they treat my mother like that!"

"No," Nappa whimpers in fear.

"I was train to torture my victims into telling me their secrets even how much they vow to their master! I was made sure to fully torture them with an inch of their life! Very slowly and painfully," I said with an evil smirk.

I step off of him and I turn away from him as I very slowly wave my tail around. I listen as he struggle to get to his feet. "So what are you going to do with me then?" Nappa asks with slight fear in his voice. He tries to hide it but he fail horribly.

I smirk as I turn to him. "I did I say I was going to just let you go?" I ask. he shout in surprise when suddenly he was shot up into the air. He struggles to escape me but I only laugh as he wasn't going anywhere! "SAY GOOD BYE! NIGHTMARE DRAGON!"

Two purple/black power balls were in both of my hands before I brought it forward together. The blast form into one large beam before it turns into a black and purple dragon that roars loudly that actually shake the earth. Despite this I hear Nappa screams of horror before it was silence with a roar follow by an explosion.

I smirk as I stood tall and cross my arms. "Kai I thought you were done with that attack," mother shouts.

"Mother, remembers I need to use that attack a few times or else this damn cure will kill me," I mumble, "Beside I wasn't going to stand by and let him talk to you like that."

"I thank you for that sweetie but that attack is a bit over bored to kill someone," mother said, "and how many times had I told you not to cuss!"

"I hadn't use the attack in a while I thought I might just use it on Nappa," I said, "and mother you know then anything that I hear or see many things far more worst!"

"Well you are on Earth and I'm not going to have my only child cussing like some kind of sailor!" mother shout.

I sigh as I just pinch the bridge of my nose. "I can never win against mother," I mumble as I shake my head.

"What are you guys talking about? What kind of attack was that," Krillin shout with deep fear.

"That is none of your business," I snap at him. Krillin flinch as he back away in fear.

"Whatever that attacks was, it was powerful," father said with a pride smirk, "you are full of surprises are you? Since you kill my solider then you will be his replacement but ten times stronger than that weakling and easy to listen and command."

"You talk too much," I said with a frown, "let get this over so the sooner you get the hell off of Earth!"

"Cocky aren't you," father said with smirk.

I smirk. "I got it from you," I said. I raise my power blast before I charge at him. We went into a storm of fists and kicks. I was putting everything I have but I only snarl as father had a smirk on his face as he blocks or dodge my attacks.

Suddenly I gasp as he strike a swift punch to my stomach. I crash into a mountain and I gasp as I burst out of the rubble. I look up only in time for a power attack to hit me. I lay in a crater gasping as I felt pain. No I must not be weak and lose. I struggle to get up but instead my father's foot was place on my stomach, keeping me down. I try to lift his foot away from me but he only presses it further down my stomach.

He smirks down on me. "Not bad Kai, it was a warm up to me but with enough training from me you could be much more," father said as he set more pressure into my stomach, I shout in pain, "now you listen to me and follow every of my commands"

I snarl and I spit in his face. "Go to hell," I snarl. He smirks at me before he punches me across the face and I saw nothing but darkness.

_**Review **_

_**also note that I will try not to have Kai cuss as much but I won't say the same when she older maybe. well don't forget to review and until next time ya later**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Ok sorry if Kai's backstory is totally unbelievable to you or not and I'm sorry if Kai start off as a bad character. Think of Cell for just a moment and you might understand what I'm getting at here. Remember that he has about everyone's DNAs and I'm very sure how Dr. Gero got those DNAs. So eah Kai is kind of like Cell in some way but just with only Bulma and Vegeta DNAs. Along with the fact that Kai was born natural and was afterwards tested. About the test usually they will kill but it a lucky thing is that Kai's saiyan blood is strong enough to kill the test that invades Kai's body. though she will sometimes get sick because of her human blood. **_

_**Another thing about the tests and why the reason Kai is born is that Cooler wanted a super solider, that the idea for the public eye view though. The real reason why Cooler decided to create Kai was to have her be better than his younger brother's saiyans. **_

_**I had read online that Cooler and Frieza have a sibling rivalry. Frieza believe that he is way better then Cooler and their father spoil Frieza too much that it anger Cooler. So to make Frieza look like a fool, Cooler idea was to have a powerful saiyan. Cooler will had challenge Frieza to have a match between Vegeta and Kai to see who the better saiyan when Kai became older. That was until Bulma and Kai escape to Earth. **_

_**Now as for Kai starting off as a bad character is because I wanted to had Kai be like a Vegeta Jr. and you know very well that Vegeta started off that way too before you know he became somewhat good guy in a way. It will happen the same with Kai in some way by the help of Bulma and her living on Earth. Anyway I hope this answers any of your questions.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

I groan as my head aching badly and I could feel a headache coming on. I sit up while rubbing my sore head. Damn him for knocking me out! I froze when I hear a loud booming roar and I growl as it was ringing through my ears, further worsted my headache. I look up to see a big ape and it power level was huge. It surpasses my power level and I growl at this, I hate it when someone is stronger than me! I gasp as the big ape nearly steps on me. I dodge into time but sadly the ape saw me and started to attack me. Lucky for me I was able to move fast enough to dodge his attacks but he was determined to hit me. I saw how much this angers him.

Suddenly he manages to punch me out of the sky and I slam into a mountain. I saw stars and I groan in pain as I flop down to the ground with a thump. The ape roar in its victory before it moves on and went on its rampage. I look up when I sense my mother and I saw her flying towards me with worry in her eyes.

"Kai!" she shouts as she reaches to my side. I groan in pain as she picks me up into her arms. I saw the worry in her eyes. "Oh my baby, are you ok?"

"I live through worst," I mumble. There was a loud booming roar and we turn to see the big ape. We watch as it destroy everything in its path which left with everything be shaking. Mother hold me tightly and jump away just as a huge boulder came crashing down.

"This is not good! Gohan way out of control!" mother shout in fear.

I stare at her with shock before I stare at the ape. "That's Gohan!" I shout.

"Yeah Gohan's tail had grown back but just our luck Vegeta had created some kind of fake moon that made Gohan to transform!" mother explain.

"Fake moon?" I said just as I try to find this fake moon.

"NO DON'T!" mother shout as she suddenly covers my eyes, "if you look at it you too will transform into an ape!"

"Sorry! Why hasn't father transformed into an ape then?" I ask.

"He did transform but his tail was cut off by Yajirobe," mother said.

"So that the name who cut off my tail!" Mother gasp in surprise and she turn around to face father. Who look beyond piss but he turn to look at me and he smirk. He started walking towards us but mother only tighten her hold around me and steps away from father.

"Vegeta! You stay away from us!" mother shout.

"Give me Kai right now woman!" father demand.

"There no way in hell will I just give up my baby like that!" mother shout.

"Don't argue with me woman! Now give me the brat or we all die!" father snarl.

"And why do you need Kai so bad!" mother demand.

"Kai must release the great ape that inside of her," father shout, "it the only way to defect the current ape right now!"

"Kai will kill Gohan and once that is over she will destroy everything!" mother shouts, "no way will I have a second rampaging ape!"

"Kai has royal saiyan blood!" father shout, "Royal saiyans are able to control their ape form easily,"

"How will you know!?" mother shout.

"I don't have to explain to you woman," father shout before he charged forward and punch mother away from me.

"Mother!" I shout. Father grabs me in a tight grip and I struggle out of his grip. I growl, hiss and snarl at father but he was still stronger than me. He grabs my head and pointed me to look at a bright white light. my eyes widen and I look at the light with awe. I sense something odd and I didn't like it so I tightly close my eyes.

"Kai! Don't close your eyes! Open them and look at the light!" father shout as he force my eyes open.

"NO! I don't like it!" I whine.

"Don't be a weakling and embrace that power!" father shout, "transform into the great ape! If you could control your ape form then I will fully know that you are my daughter!"

I growl at father as I was force to stare at the light. I started to sense a power within me that was forcing it way out. I hear my heart beat ringing through my ears. I felt the energy take over my body. I felt myself getting stronger, bigger and hairy? I couldn't focus on it any further as the power just kept coming out of nowhere. I saw my clothes rip apart as it became too small for me. I suddenly then had the urge to roar and I didn't hold back as I gave a loud booming roar.

I suddenly felt something that tries to take over my mind but I easily push it away from me. I had full control in my actions and I look over myself. I transform into big ape and I notice that I had the same pattern that on my tail all over my body.

Suddenly there was a challenging roar and I turn around to face Gohan charging at me. he roar in rage before he leap at me but I snarl at him. I grab him by the forearms and I jump up to slam myself down on Gohan's stomach. he roar in pain and I get off of him only to pick him by the tail. I started swing Gohan around like a rag doll and he slam into everything. I let him go and he started falling to the ground but I shot a power blast through my mouth. Gohan gave a painful roar as he fall to the ground and he lay there in pain. He struggle to get up but he couldn't do it.

"**Gohan you are a fool to challenge me!"** I roar, **"now control yourself now or else!"**

My ear twitches as I hear the sounds of my father's laughter. I turn to him as he chuckle as he look up to me. "don't waste your breath Kai, that half breed three class brat as no control over his transformation!" father laugh, "but now it just proves that you are truly my daughter as only royal saiyans could control their ape form! Now then Kai finish that low class weakling and while you're at it destroy the other weaklings!"

"**I don't have to listen to you,"** I roar.

"Oh no? Why Kai don't you remember our deal? If you won I will leave Earth and never come back and that if I were to win then you must listen to every of my commands! I won this deal so you listen to my commands!" father shout before he smirk, "or unless you are backing out of your deal and destroying your saiyan pride. If you did that you will be nothing more of a coward and weakling!"

He smirks. "Don't you remember that if I was to beat you then you must forever listen to me and only me," father said, "you promise on your saiyan pride and I won, I beat you so you listen to me! or unless you are backing out of your deal and out of your saiyan pride. Then you will be nothing more than a coward and weakling!"

"**NO! I am no weakling or a coward!"** I roar.

"Then prove to me and kill the weaklings along with the rest of this back water planet!" father order.

I gave a booming roar and I sharply turn to Gohan as he will be one of many of my victims. I bring my fist up high into the air and I bring them down to Gohan. "KAI DON'T!"

I froze in my attack as I suddenly hear my mother's voice. I search for her energy and I found her weakly lying on the ground. **"Mother,"** I whisper

"Please Kai you promise me that you will change," mother said, "You promise that you will put that past behind you and never kill anyone. You promise."

"KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING FINISH THEM!" father shout.

"KAI!" mother shout, "DON'T DO IT!"

"Don't listen to the woman she doesn't understand what you need," father shout.

"Ignore him Kai he only going to use you," mother shouts. I look at both my parents that were shouting at me to not and do what they say. I promise to not kill for my mother and I promise to kill for my father. I don't know what do anymore! I thought I was done with people ordering me around. I growl before I roar loudly that silence everything.

"**SHUT UP!"** I roar.

I gasp suddenly as I felt a sharp pain in my tail. I hear a thump and I turn to see that my tail was cut off. I gasp as I felt an unbelievable pain. I roar in pain, as that the only thing I could feel. I started to get smaller and smaller before I return back to my normal size. I was naked but I didn't care as my body hurt. I fall forward and I pant painfully.

I saw Gohan finally get up but with a loud roar. I watch as he started to attack my father. I watch as he fought back but since he was injury it was a challenge to father. "Kai!" I hear mother. I look up to see her running to me. "Oh my little girl!"

"Mother I'm sorry," I whisper.

"shh it ok baby," mother said.

Suddenly there was a roar of pain and we look to see Gohan's tail was cut off. He started to transform back into his normal form. At the same time father was in the way of Gohan and he wasn't fast enough to avoid Gohan. I watch as Gohan land on top of father and he was smash under Gohan's weight.

I pant as I try to stay awake but the wounds from the fight between my father and I was catching up to me. it doesn't help that my tail was cut off and my body hurt more than anything. I hear a noise and I look up to see a pod. Father's pod. I watch as father struggle to get and reach for his pod. Instead he crawls to the pod. I growl as I must do but to help him, he beat me and I made a deal on my pride. I can't break that pride.

I started to move away from mother but she hold tight to me. "KAI! What you think you're doing," mother shout.

"I need to help father," I said.

"WHAT! Are you insane!" mother shout.

"I made a deal on my pride and I can't break or I'll be a coward and weakling," I said.

"Break the deal and forget it," mother shouts.

"No I can't I won't be able to live with myself," I said.

"What about my promise you can't break that," mother said, tears were running down her face.

I close my eyes as I had to do the unthinkable. "I'm sorry mommy," I whisper before knock her out.

I look down on my mother as she lay there and I turn away. Regret and guilt stab my chest, the only being that ever care for me and I just hit her. I walk over to my father and I pant as only walking a few feet felt like forever walking. I slip underneath my father's arm and I help him the best I can to his pod. When we got to his pod I struggle to get him inside. When I did I pant as I slightly rest on the side. I still have to get inside the pod.

"Hey you two," I hear Krillin behind me. I turn around to see him but with a sword. "You two think you could get away with what you done. I don't think so. Kai I thought you were on our side but you keep fooling us. I am ending both of you! For what you done! I don't care if you a child Kai but you are a monster and will always be a monster!"

I stare wide eyes as Krillin bring the sword up and aim at me. I growl as I welcome my fate and I stare as the sword was aim at my chest, mainly were my heart is. I waited for the pain to happen and I waited to meet death but instead Krillin stop. He look surprise and he look towards were Goku is.

"Goku is that you!" Krillin shout.

I stare at him as if he went insane. "What the hell," I mumble.

"Goku! What do you mean just let them go?" Krillin shout, "don't you know what they done to us!"

I pant and I look over my shoulder as I saw that father had grabbed me. He drags me into the pod and set me on his lap. All the while Krillin was talking to himself. I pant as I lend against my father as he set in a location in the computer but everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. I felt cold and I couldn't help but to curl up more into my father's side. I take a deep breath as I take in my father's scent; it was of cracking fire mix with mint.

"Fools you will regret for letting us go," father chuckle, "we will return and kill you all."

He chuckle just as the door close and the pod raise to the sky. All the while I stare at my mother and I look away as I curl more into my father's side. I'm sorry mother. I hope you could forgive me. When we reach into space the pain from physical to mentally finally got to me and I pass out.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Hey it me DragonRiderWarrior or for short Drago, so anyway I'm really sorry for not saying hi in my other author's notes. I never nervous for this story and I'm trying so hard to get this story prefect because in my other stories, the reviews are "fix grammar" "fix spelling" "you forgot a few things" "is English your first language?" gee that hurts I think a stab to the heart will be less painful than that. Sorry for not saying hi and I feel so stupid for forgetting my manners, how very rude of me. I like to say thank you to those who review/follow/favorite me, thank you. **_

_**So anyways, I don't know if anyone was wondering? Why is Kai so powerful? Well at first I was going to have her be stronger then Radditz but then I remember she a royal saiyans and they are born strong, right? Another thing is that when Saiyans are beaten near to death that they become stronger. Cooler made sure to beat the crap out of Kai every day just to speed up things up. Another reason is because of the Dragon Nightmare. That curse been around for billions of years and it was place on everyone. The dragon nightmare stay with you until the day you die and then it moves onto its next host. Without knowing it Kai pretty much get half of her power from the dragon nightmare. So without it then she could have been strong as Radditz. **_

_**Well I hope that answer your questions. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 5

_I walk through the destroy town as I made my way to my space pod. I huff as I look as I look at the dead bodies. They were nothing but weaklings a big insult to me. Sending someone with my kind of power, to do what a low class solider can do on his own. Cooler has so many ways to hurt my pride. I sense someone and I turn around to see a very old man. _

_I growl. "You weaklings are nothing but rats," I said, "you think you kill one but more appear."_

_The old man glare at me, with hate in his eyes and I only smirk, it not like I seen those glares before. "You monster, but you're just a child! You kill my people, my home! How can you do such a thing!" the old man shouts in rage. I saw tears running down his face. _

_I smirk. "It part of the job and Cooler wants this planet. What he wants he gets but he needs to get rid of the weaklings that are in the way," I said._

"_I hope you rot in hell," he shouts. _

_I grin as I bring a power blast in hand and pointed at him. "I'll meet you there but age before beauty," I said before I throw the attack. _

_The blast went straight through his chest and he didn't have enough time to scream. He falls to the ground with a thump and I huff as another weakling down. As I was about to turn to my space pod, I notice something rising out of the old man's body. Dark purple mist arises out of the old man until it forms into some sort of dragon. I stare at it and somehow it sent chills down my back. The dragon grin before it gave a roar that shook the place and it strike me. I didn't have enough time to move out of the way as it was all sudden. _

_I scream as the dragon seems to enter my body and I could feel my body was on fire. I hear evil laughter that put Cooler to shame. Tears were running down my eyes when suddenly all my memories flash before my eyes. I scream loudly as if my body was being ripped apart. This pain is worst then anything! All I want is to stop now!_

_I gasp when the pain when away and I fall to the ground panting. "What the hell just happen?!" I pant. _

"_oh may aren't you a strong one?"_

_My eyes widen when I hear a voice in my head. "who are you and why are you in my head!" I demand. _

"_I see you got a temper there I like that."_

"_Who are you!?" I shout. _

"_My name is Nightmare Dragon and I been around for billions of years, torture my host and my meals," he said with a chuckle. _

"_Why are you inside my head," I growl. _

"_well you know the old man that you just kill well he was my host for many years but since age was getting to him I waited for him to die so I could move onto a new host," he said, "just my luck you came along and you are such a powerful being for someone so young."_

"_Get out of my head," I snarl. _

"_Oh sorry I can't do that little one," he said. _

"_Why not!?" I growl. _

"_Because I became a apart of you, a part of your soul and I must say it very comfortable," he said. _

"_Get out of me now!" I snarl, "or else I will kill you!"_

"_Then you will be killing yourself," he said, "so stop as I'm here to stay and you can't do anything about it."_

_I snarl. "If I can't get you out then I could just block you out of my mind," I said before I focus and created a shield around my mind. I smirk as I could hear him hitting the shield and I could hear him roar in rage. I frown though as I'm stuck with a bug and if he right, I can't do anything about it. as if my life couldn't get any more worst. _

"oh it could get much worse."

I growl as the dragon appears before me. "Get out of my mind!" I snarl.

"Why not I saw lots of very interesting memories and I love them all," he said. I snarl and I focus in creating the shield again. The dragon roars in rage as I throw him out of my mind, I grin as he try to get back inside. Now that problem is out of the way. Where am I?

I open my eyes and I saw that everything was burry. I panic for a second before I realize where I was now. I sense someone in front of me and I focus on the person. It wasn't very clear but I could guess that he was the doctor. I watch as he reach over to the side and I panic for a second as I thought he could might be testing on me! I growl as I was ready to break out of here but instead I saw that the water was only drain away. I took off my mask and I took a deep breath of air to relax my nerves. I hate labs, I hate med bays, and they always make me jumpy.

I sit up in the tank and started to stretch my sore limbs. I look behind me and I notice that my tail had grown back and I watch it wave around. I was glad that my tail was back, I love my tail very much. When I come back to Earth, I'll kill the person that chop off my tail!

"It's good to see you in good health, child." I turn to look at the doctor who smiles at me and I only cross my arms.

"Where's my father?" I ask.

"You're father? Who is your father," he asks.

"The saiyan prince," I answer.

"Vegeta your father!" he shouts with shock.

"yes Vegeta is my father! Get over it and tell me where the hell he is!" I snarl. I don't see the big deal. People have children every day and I don't see why people just accept it and get over it.

"I'm sorry it just a great shock, I never knew that Vegeta will have a child," the doctor said.

"Where's my father? My patient is very thin," I growl.

The doctor shook in fear before he nods towards the tank that was next to me. "Your father is still healing," he said, "whatever you two did he took the worst damage."

"How much longer until he fully heal," I ask.

"It shouldn't be much longer," the doctor said before he points me to a table. "In the meanwhile why don't you change into some armor?"

I nod my head in agreement before I walk over to the table. I saw that I had dark navy blue body suit while the armor, gloves, and boots were black but with a slight dark navy blue. I change into my armor and when I started putting on my boots. "Excuse me miss, but what is your name?" the doctor ask.

"My name is Kai," I said as I put on the last glove. I move to stand by the wall and I begin meditating. This is the only way to strengthen my mind and to keep that dragon out of my mind. The time pass and when father came out I ignore him but I notice that the doctor was talking with father. He keeps talking but I knew that father ignore him. I'm just waiting until father decides to blast the doctor to ashes.

"Is Frieza here?" father ask, "I need to see him."

"Oh uh he left a while ago and I don't know where he is now," the doctor said.

"I hope you're not lying to me," father said, "I'm in no mood."

"Maybe you should talk with Cui, he should know where he is and he could help you find Lord Frieza," the doctor said, "I saw him heading over to the training center, if you hurry you might catch him before he leaves."

Father chuckles. "I have no use for that coward," father said, "if you see Frieza, tell him I'm looking for him."

"But! Vegeta wait!" the doctor said.

"Come along Kai," father said as he place a hand on my shoulder before he lend me out of the med bay.

"Where're we going father?" I ask.

"You'll see," father answer.

"WAIT! YOU TWO FORGOT YOUR SCOUTERS!" the doctor shouts with scouters in hands.

"We won't need those," father said before he kept walking on, "You could keep them."

Father and I walk through many hall ways but I notice that father was in deep thought. Despite this father kept on leading me to somewhere. I don't know where but I won't ask. I know that I will hate it when someone bugs me when I'm thinking.

Afterwards of walking we stop in front of a room. Father put in a code and the door slide open. "Get in," father order.

Without question, I step into the room and I realize by the scents that this was father's room along with Nappa and Radditz. I look around and I guess this was a living room as I saw three other doors. I saw father enter one of the doors and I didn't bother to follow him.

I notice a broken mirror, I stare at myself but it wasn't clearly. I sigh as the broken mirror reminds me of my mirror. Every time when I return back from missions, tests and training, I will be so upset and I will punch the mirror. I stare at the mirror when suddenly I saw Cooler appear behind me with a smirk on his face. I panic and swirl around to throw a power blast. "COOLER!" I shout in a panic.

I search him out and I try to find him. I flinch when father suddenly charge out his room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" father shout.

"Cooler was here!" I panic, "But I can't find him!"

"Who the hell is Cooler!" father shout, "he not here now calm down!"

"But I saw him he was here," I said in a shaking voice.

"There's no one here but you and I," father growl.

I tightly close my eyes and turn away from him in shame. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean," I said, shaken from seeing Cooler. I can't believe I let my fear take over me like that.

"Who the hell is Cooler!" father demand.

"That is none of your business," I mumble.

I flinch when father suddenly grab my armor and brought me close to his face. He snarls at my face and glare deeply into my eyes. "I believe it is if you only going to panic like some weakling!" father growl, "now explain yourself now! Who is this Cooler? How are you alive when I never met your mother!?"

"Fine, I'll tell you but let me go now," I demand.

He growl, he let me go and I fall to the ground with a thump. "Start explaining," father order.

I huff as I get to my feet and glare at him. "Frieza's brother, Cooler manages to get your DNA so he could create his own saiyan," I said, "with your DNA, Cooler impregnate many females and creating many tube babies. The problem though was that the babies were weak and very soon die."

"Where the hell did he get my DNA!" father growl, "and how many babies were created?"

"10, making me 11 but I was known as 11AI," I said, "when I was born, Cooler was amaze by my power and he made sure I were to stay alive. He didn't had too as my DNA was strong enough to kill any of chemicals that enter my body, although I will get sick because of my human side. in between lab tests, I was train and sent on missions."

"So basically this Cooler made you a lab monkey," father snarl.

"Don't remind me," I growl as my tail bristle, "one day I will kill Cooler even if it kills me."

"Is that so, it sure convicting when you were panicking when you thought you saw Cooler," father said, "when he wasn't there at all.

I turn away from him with a big blush on my cheeks. "Shut up," I said, "I'm 6 years old."

"You know though, I believe that we share the same in common," father said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Really, we both had suffer being under control by Frieza and Cooler. a saiyan hates it when there is someone stronger them and what worst is destroy our pride," father said, "when the first time I hear that you were my daughter I had my doubt that you won't make a honorable saiyan since you were only half of a saiyan. I thought right when you prove yourself on Earth."

"If you thought I was weakling I swear I will beat you to a bloody pulp," I snarl.

I growl when father suddenly started ruffle my hair. "Now that a saiyan spirit," father chuckle, "with that spirit you will had made an honorable princess of all saiyans."

"Yeah if only," I said.

"Despite our race gone, you are still the princess of all saiyans. You hold yourself tall and proud, as the royal saiyan you are until the day you die," father said, "I decide to give you this."

Father show a necklace and he slip it around my neck. I notice that they were made out of gems and that the huge jewel had a symbol. "What is this?" I ask.

"This necklace was passed down from king to his first heir," father said, "My father gave it to me when I was born. Since you had proven to be a true saiyan, I announce you as my heir."

"Isn't that passed down to a male?" I ask as I look over the necklace.

"Usually that is true but you are a special case, you are the first ever female to be born with royal blood," father said, "beside why waste my time in making a heir when I already have one standing in front of me."

I smirk. "You do make a point," I said.

"Good we're on an agreement," father said, "now come along, let search for Frieza."

"And let me guess to kill him?" I ask with a smirk.

"Such a smart girl," father said with smirk.

We leave the room and started our way to the docking bay but suddenly a purple fish man appear in our way. He chuckle at father and father gave a small growl.

"Hey there Vegeta, I hear that you couldn't take down a tiny planet and if the rumors which I could bet are true," he said, "you couldn't beat a third class saiyan."

"Drop it Cui, I don't have time to gossip with halfwits like you," father said as he walk pass Cui but instead he stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now just wait a second Vegeta, word is that I hear that Frieza isn't happy with you," Cui said before he turn to me, "and that he very interested by meeting your little girl."

"Get out of my face fish freak," I snarl.

"Fish freak!" he shout in shock.

"What wrong can't hear?" I ask with a smirk.

"She just like you Vegeta," Cui growl, "she has a big mouth on her."

"Your one to talk, you have a big mouth too," I said.

"Ha that my girl," father chuckle.

"She better watch her mouth or else Frieza might decide to kill her," Cui growl.

"I like to see him try," father said in a very threating way. I was surprise by this; I never thought father could be protective.

"Your mouth is too big for you Vegeta, you may had bite more then you could chew," Cui said, "you have no idea what you're up against. No one survive a fight with Frieza."

"Shows what you know," I mumble.

"You two are fools if your plan on fighting him," he said, "he will kill you easily."

"ENOUGH!" father shout, "now tell me where Frieze had ran off to hide."

He smirks. "To the planet Namek," he answer.

My eyes widen and I froze, that isn't good! Frieza must of found out about the dragon balls through the scouters. We need to get to Namek or else Frieza will make a wish on the dragon balls. We won't have a chance if he makes a wish!

"just do yourself a favor and just give up. Frieza will use the dragon balls and afterwards destroy the planet to make sure no one else make a wish," Cui said, "face it you don't stand a chance."

Father snarl before he bolted down the hallway with me at his heels. We ran towards the docking bay but on the way, I saw the doctor with our scouters. Father ran pass him but I decide to stop in front of the doctor.

"In second thought we're going to need these," I said. I grab the scouters from his hands and ran after father.

I manage to catch up with father and I hand him his scouter. "We're going to need these in order to be on top of Frieza," I said.

"Good idea," father said.

We came to the docking bay but I notice that there was one open pod ready to be launch. Father grab me by the back of my neck and jump into the pod. Right away the pod shot into the sky and I set a course to Planet Namek.

"ALRIGHT FRIEZA I'M COMING FOR YOU!" father shout into the scouter. We made our journey to Planet Namek.

It wasn't long before we finally crash landed on planet Namek and right away I sense where Frieza and his lap dogs were at. "do you think we're too late," I ask.

"I'm not sure until we fully know," father said.

"Frieza close and he that way," I said as I pointed east.

"Today the day we saiyans will kill him and revenge our race," father said as he take to the air. I closely follow after him. During that time we been listening into Frieze and we knew that Cui is coming after us. I smirk as Cui has no idea what he facing.

"So you been following us have you Cui? well I have a message to Frieza that his days are number and so are yours," father said over the scouter.

"Take a look at your scouter Vegeta. My power level is way beyond your power level and I believe it high time I put you in your place," Cui laugh, "after then I'm finish with you, your little girl will be next!"

Father and I share knowing looks. "Do you want to take him or should I," I ask.

"I'll do it since I have a bone to pick with Cui," father said.

"Go away then father he all yours," I said with a smirk.

We waited for Cui to arrive which took while. We saw him charging at us with a power attack but we easily dodge the attack. Cui turn to father with a smirk. "You have no idea, how long I been waiting to wipe that smirk off your face but forever," Cui said, "you shouldn't have gone against Frieza as it only coasted your life!"

"oh we'll we about," father said, "I had about enough of taking orders from Frieza and that it his turn to start bowing to me!"

"You're a loser Vegeta and you will pay for it with your life," Cui said.

Father smirk before he suddenly sky rocket his power and Cui gasp in shock. "How is this possible? My scouter must be wrong you can't be this strong!" Cui shout in horror.

"You're a fool! I had been suppressing my power level, something I had pick up on Earth!" father said as his power level keep on rising.

"This is impossible you can't be stronger than me, your power level wasn't near mine," Cui shout.

"You're an idiot, I been put on the front for years and I had face death countless of time! With each battle I became much stronger then before!" father shout, "while you hide behind Frieza and becoming soft."

"No this is impossible!" Cui shout just as his scouter broke.

I chuckle. "This looks like the end of the line, fish freak," I said, "say hi to death and feel welcome to hell."

Cui was shaking in fear and he back away from us. "WAIT! Hold on Vegeta! I have a great idea, I could join forces with you and your daughter!" Cui plea, "We could defect Frieza and his most trusted guards! What you say?!

"Stop babbling like a coward! Time to face your death!" father snarl.

"I'm not lying Vegeta, I'm honest," Cui plea before he look behind us, "Hey look it's Frieza!"

"What?!" Father and I shout as we turn around to face 'Frieza'.

Cui laugh as he try to throw countless of power attacks at us but we easily dodge them all. the dust arise in the air and since Cui can't sense us he was shooting blindly. Father and I appear behind Cui as we just let him waste his energy on a being that wasn't even there. Father and I share a smirk as we knew how surprise Cui will be once he was done. Cui power up a large power blast and shot it towards the ground below which lend it into a explosion. Cui was panting as he had use half of his power.

"Fools they should of listen to me and took up on my offer," Cui said.

"we weren't interested in your offer," I said.

"WHAT!" Cui shout as he turn to us, "THAT IMPOSSIBLE! I PUT IN EVERYTHING INTO THAT ATTACK!"

"All the more reason why we didn't accept your offer," father said, "as if we will have some weakling in our team."

"You will only slow us down," I said.

"How did you escape that," Cui shout.

"Once again Cui, you underestimate your emery," father said, "and this time you won't be able to walk away from this!"

"But! Ugh!" Cui gasp.

"What the matter? Lost for words, I see," I said, "What happen to all that talk?"

"Who knew that Cui could be speechless," father laugh.

Cui shout in fear before he took attend to escape but he only trip a few feet. He turns to his back to stare at us with fear in his eyes. We smirk at him as we take a few steps to him and he only crawls away like the bug he is. Cui scream before he shot into the air and blast off. I roll my eyes while father growl before he follow after Cui. It wasn't hard for father as he easily caught up to the cowards. Cui scream just as father punch him through his stomach before blasting him to nothing but ashes.

I smirk as I fly up to father. "For sure that they will know that you're here father," I said, "the question is what are we going to do once we face them?"

"Taking down Frieza's henchmen won't be a problem but facing Frieza himself will," father said, "He still too powerful."

"Then we should start collecting all 7 dragon balls as soon as possible so we could make our wish," I said, "Or else Frieza will make the wish instead."

"Well we need to get the dragon balls as fast we can before they get all 7 of them and make their wish," I said.

"Hold on? Did you say 7 dragon balls," father ask.

"Yes we need all 7 dragon balls to make the wish or else the dragon balls are useless," I said.

"So they are useless if we don't have all 7 dragon balls?" father said.

"That what I say," I said.

"This might be useful," father said.

"May I ask what going on through your head?" I said.

"Just think of this," father said with a smirk, "If we at least have on dragon ball while Frieza has the rest of them."

"And that he will search for our dragon ball," I said catching on what he means, "we could steal all of his dragon balls when he isn't looking."

"Exactly," father said with a chuckle as he ruffles my hair, "such a smart girl."

"my mother is after all a genius," I said.

Father and I share the mirror the same smirk but that smirk turn into a frown when our scouters went off. "it looks like they found another dragon ball," father said.

"That a good thing," I said.

"Another step for Frieza's doom," father said. Take off into the sky and move towards Frieza and his goons are. I could tell this is going to be lots of fun. I could taste the power that father and I have once we made our wish. I smirk at the thought as I am one step closer to kill Cooler. Oh how I can't wait to make my wish!

_**Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Hey guys it me DragonRiderWarrior or Drago for short, anyway I wanted to say that Kai will mainly be the only person with P.O.V. since I'm only good with ocs then the main characters. Sorry if this is disappointing to some of you. Anyway let get to chapter, enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

_I growl as I dodge a sudden blast but father punch me across the face. I snap back up and punch him back but he only blocks the attack. I try to punch him with my other hand but he blocks that one too. I raise my legs up and kick him in the face. He growl at this as he slam to the ground. I waited for him to get up which he did but it was too fast. I was pin down with a power attack aim at my heart. _

_Father smirks. "I win," father said. _

I snap my eyes open and jump away from father when he stood up. "Ugh! Damn I lost again!" I growl. _**(you guys don't know it remember when Krillin and Gohan train in their mind on their way to Namek. Yeah that what Kai and Vegeta were doing for a while now and you could clearly see that Kai lost.)**_

"You should know better Kai, I'm always going to be stronger then you," father said, "oh by the way your left arm is very weak."

I sigh as I rub my left arm. "Don't remind me," I mumble, "that where I usually get my shots."

"Just get that arm in shape," father said.

I nod my head but I suddenly snap my head to the right when I suddenly sense a rise in my mother's energy. Wait a second what is mother doing here on Namek! What worst she in some kind of danger! I shot up into the air and bolted towards mother. Leaving father in the dust, if I'm not stronger then father, I'm still faster.

From sensing mother, I could see that she being chase by someone. I don't know who, but that person going to pay for trying to hurt my mother! I put in a burst of speed in order to reach mother in time before anything could happen.

When I was close enough to see mother, I saw that a pink fat man was chasing her. I could see it in her face that she was scare but the man only laugh as he was gaining right behind her. I shot forwards to them and with all my strength I kick him away from mother. He screams in pain as he holds onto his broken side but it was silence when he crash into the water.

"Kai!?" mother gasps in shock.

I gave her a side look. "Get out of here it not safe here," I order.

"I'm not leaving!" mother shout.

"LEAVE NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU KILL!" I roar.

Mother flinch at this but she nod. "Just be careful please," mother said.

I sense father coming and he will arrive in any second. "Go now, I'll be fine," I said.

I look away when I saw tears running down her face and she fly away from here. I waited until she was a safe distance but I was suddenly punched across the face. I crash into the water and I gasp as I shot up into the surface. I stare up to father who glares at me with rage.

"Care to explain what the hell happen back there?" father growl.

"Nothing, it wasn't anything important," I said.

I flinch when father grab me by the hair and I whine slightly at this as he had a tight grip. "Don't you dare lie to me Kai!" father shout, "now tell me the truth!"

"My mother was in danger," I said, "I won't stand to aside, knowing my mother is in danger!"

"If she can't survive on her own then don't bother to save her," father shout, "she will only get you killed!"

"But she my mother!" I shout.

"Survival of the fittest," father said as he let me go. I rub my head from the aching pain, "only the strong survive while the weak dies."

I look down in shame; I can't believe I let that happen. In front of father no less. I can't believe I show my weakness! I hear a gasp and I sharply turn around to see the pink man who tries to hurt my mother. I growl as this pink fatty going to pay. He turns to glare at us. "Vegeta," he growl.

I turn to father as he started to chuckle. "Well if it isn't Dodoria, it been a long time since we last seen each other," father said with a smirk, "How are you these days?"

"I should have known it was you, Vegeta," Dodoria said before he turn to stare at me, "let me guess this is your brat?"

"And you're a giant freak," I said.

Dodoria growl, "I take that as a yes since she has a mouth like your," he said.

Father chuckle before he ruffles my hair. "I couldn't be any prouder," father said. I was surprise to hear father that he was proud of me and I sense a bit a pride in me.

"Father, can I kill this pink blob?" I ask, "It only fair since you kill Cui?"

"Fine but don't you dare fail me because this is your only chance to make it up to me for running off like that," father growl.

"I thought you forgot about that," I mumble.

"Like I will forget something like that," father said, "now go and prove yourself yet again."

"hn well at least I get to kill someone," I said.

"No one killing anybody, expect for me!" Dodoria shout.

"Someone getting upset," I taunt.

"Saiyan trash I should teach you monkeys some respect! I will gladly deliver that!" Dodoria shout.

"Who are you calling trash, you giant fat pink blob!" I said.

"BRAT YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO PAY!" Dodoria shout, "I'll make sure your death is very slow and painfully!"

"That won't be happening!" I shout.

"Brat I will be happy to kill you," Dodoria shout.

"Auguring with 6 year old how weak can you get Dodoria," father laugh. My left eye twitch, doesn't realize that he insulting me too?

"Say you know what? What do you say I make you a deal," Dodoria said, "I'll let you two go if only you hand over your scouters."

"It really pathetic on how much you rely on these damn scouters," I scoff.

"Oh your one to talk, the two of you are wearing them," Dodoria shout, "now give me those scouters now!"

Father and I share a knowing look and we share a smirk. We took off our scouters before dropping them to the ground. "If you want them so badly then come and get them," father said.

He looks at us with suspicious before brush it off and just smirk. "You know what I'm kind of a bit disappointed that you two just give up your scouters. I was hoping for a challenge but all well," Dodoria said as he walks towards us. Father and I share a look before we step on our scouter, Dodoria shout in shock when we smash them under our foot. "WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU TWO INSANE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT THOSE TWO SCOUTERS WERE THE ONLY ONES ON THIS PLANET!?"

"Yes we know what we have done but we really don't care," father said, "they didn't serve any use to us."

"You idiots, you two will be just as lost as the rest of us," Dodoria shout.

"That is where're wrong, because you see my last visit to Earth I had pick up a few tricks. I discover that you don't really need scouters," father said, "it hard to believe but it very useful indeed."

"Oh now I see! You two been working with those Earthlings!" Dodoria shout, "And you use them for me to get away from Frieza!"

"What? The weaklings are here?" father said before he turns to me, "Did you know of this."

"I knew when I saw my mother," I said, "I'm not surprise she built amazing thing to get across space."

"Anyways don't think I will work with those weaklings," father said, "I'll rather die than have to work with them!"

"Yeah right!" Dodoria shout.

I growl there too much talking already. "Enough talk lets fight already," I growl.

"Alright I think you had waited an enough," father said, "Go ahead Kai, have fun and don't hold back."

"With pleasure," I said with a smirk.

"Oh what a little mo-" Dodoria said but I shot forwards and throw a upper cut.

Dodoria shot into the air but I fly ahead of him and slam my feet down his face. We fall to the ground and Dodoria smash into the ground. I grin as I grab his broken arm and Dodoria was screaming in pain as I tossing him in circles. I let him go and he goes flying into the air before he drop into the water with a big splash. I dive after him and when Dodoria saw me, he tries swimming away from me. I smirk as I love a good chase. I shot forward in front of him and he turn to another way but I will once again appear in front of him. I smirk evilly before I gave him another upper cut. He shot up to the surface and I follow after him.

When I came to the surface, I frown as I saw father bending the blob's arms backwards. I snarl. "Father! I thought you say I could kill him," I whine.

"I did say that Kai but I want to get a few punches in before you do kill him," father said. I sat down with a pout, I can't believe he doing this to me. Dodoria scream in pain while father only laughs.

"VEGETA! STOP THIS!" Dodoria shout, "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Oh and why should I let you go?" father asks with a chuckle.

"I KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPEN TO YOUR HOME WORLD!" Dodoria shout.

I look at him with interest and curious, I always wanted to know a bit more about planet Vegeta but was never able too. When I did some research, it only shows that the saiyans were only mindless monkeys that desire to kill and destroy. That Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid and killing all the saiyans, the only survivors were in Frieza's army. Now though, hearing from Dodoria, he knows something and I want to know it.

I notice was growling and I could see the burning rage in his eyes. "I had already known what happen," father snarl. I was surprise by this but it couldn't be long as father suddenly throws Dodoria into the air. "KAI! USE NIGHTMARE DRAGON!"

Without hesitation I power up the attack and release the dragon. He roars loudly that shook everything around us. He shot towards Dodoria and he screams in horror and pain before it was silence with an explosion. I turn away and stare at father who looks to be lost in thought.

"Father?" I said, "What did happen to Planet Vegeta?"

"You're a smart girl why don't you figure it out," father scoff.

"I only hear that it was destroyed by an asteroid," I said, "but that not true now is it?"

"That is a big lie, that never happen," father growl, "the one who destroy our home was none other than Frieza!"

"I had the feeling," I mumble. I look father as he started to laugh and I look at him as if he gone insane. He then stares at me with a smirk.

"but you know what," father said, "this mean that Frieza is afraid of us, saiyans!"

What I'm afraid is my father going insane on me. "Why is Frieza afraid of us?" I ask. I'm curious on what father is talking about.

"Don't you know that a saiyan get stronger from each battle!" father said, "So Frieza was afraid of the saiyans getting stronger and stronger until we were uncontrollable. In order for that not to happen he destroys our home!"

"Frieza find us as a threat?" I said before I smirk, "He should be afraid then as we saiyans are the biggest threat there is."

Father chuckle as he ruffles my hair again. Doesn't he know that annoying? Oh well at least I'm not one of those girls that love their hair beyond life. "Once again Kai you are a smart girl," father said with a smirk, "now let go and find us a dragon ball."

"Lead the way father," I said. Father shot into the air with me right behind him. We were close to a village and when we saw that it was untouched. I couldn't help but to smirk. "This is going to be fun."

"Shall we then," father said with his own smirk. We fly down to the ground and right away the namkians stare at us in wonder. "All right which one of you is the village elder?"

"We came here for the dragon balls so hand it over at once or else," I said.

An old man steps out of the group of nameks and he stare at us with suspicious in his eyes. "I am the elder of this village," he said, "I must ask though is why do you seek for the dragon ball?"

"That is none of your business old man," father said, "so hand over the dragon ball."

"I'm sorry but I can't give you what you two are seeking," he said, "only those who are worthy, could claim the dragon ball. I could see that the two of you are not worthy of the dragon balls."

Father smirk before he shift his finger to the elder like a gun. "Wrong answer," I said with a smirk.

"Bang," father said before a small power blast fire at the tip of his finger.

"EDLER!" one of villagers leaps in front of the elder. Everyone gasp as the villager drop dead.

"Now where is the dragon balls or unless you want to see more dead bodies" I said, "we could do this the easily way or the fun way."

The nameks glare at us before they charge at us and started throwing power blasts. Father and I share a smirk before we dive into the mist of battle. I took lots of joy when fighting the fighters but I was disappointed that it wasn't a challenge. My saiyan blood was boiling as each namek I kill. Father and I show no mercy to anyone. I laugh as the rush of killing was just overwhelming joy! Oh how I miss this rush! How I miss fighting! How I miss killing!

I was so deep in my blood lust that everyone in the village was dead. Father had to punch me to get out of my daze. I glare at father as I rub my cheek as I knew a bruise will form. He only did was smirk at me. "Your saiyan side show far more than your weak side," father said.

"Of course but it just been a long time," I said, "Since I was in a bloodbath."

"This won't be the last one," father said as he ruffles my hair, "once we make our wish there will be many more slaughters."

"I feel better now," I said with smirk.

"Good now let fine our dragon ball," father said as he started his search.

I look at one of the destroy houses and when I turn to look away I saw a flash of light. I narrow my eyes and I started my way to the house. When I came to the door way, I smirk when I saw my prize. The dragon balls sat there in the center of the room and out in the open. I could only shake my head on how easily this is. I grab the dragon ball and made my way outside.

"Father I found the dragon ball," I said.

Father smirk before he took the dragon ball away from to look at it more closely. "exactly work, Kai," father said.

"You won't believe it but those idiots left it on for display," I said, "it was just too easily."

"Yes indeed but we could just get the job over with and we could get our wish faster," father said, "though it will be fun if there were some challenges along the way."

I suddenly frown when I stare at the dragon ball. It was huge and we can't be carrying everywhere and I knew were to be get into a few fights. The dragon ball will be in the way. "Well father here one of your challenge," I said, "we can't take the dragon ball with us or else it going to be in the way."

"That won't be a problem," father said with a smirk. He started walking and I follow him until we reach a lake. Father throws the dragon ball into the lake and it gave a splash before I watch it stink to the bottom of the lake. "That should do it for now."

"Why did you throw the dragon ball into the lake," I ask.

"The dragon ball is out of our but is hidden from Frieza," father said, "I don't think Frieza will think for one second that the dragon ball is at the bottom of the lake."

"Smart move father," I said, "now we just got to find the remaining six dragon balls."

"Indeed but it much easy for us," father said before he took the dragon ball. He walks outside and I follow after him. He walks to the lake before he throws the ball into the lake. "That should do for now."

Father nods with a smirk, he suddenly blast off into the air and I follow after him. We started searching for the next village but we couldn't find anymore. Which left us to think that Frieza manage to get the last dragon balls. That isn't good on our part as we got to find a way to steal the dragon balls from Frieza.

As we kept flying around, I notice a power level coming from the north. I wasn't familiar with this energy but I could tell by father's smirk, that he did. "Who is it," I ask.

"Zarbon, I'm hoping to see him," father said, "I have a score to settle with him."

I smirk as father blast off to the north and I follow after but I notice that father was flying at high speed to catch up after Zarbon. We were getting closer and I smirk at how clueless Zarbon is. I stop from a distance while father crash into Zarbon. The two stare each other down but father had smirk.

"What's a surprise, fancy seeing you Zarbon?" father said, "I knew you will be around when we had a good "chat" with Dodoria."

"Yep he sure did left with a big bang," I said as I fly to be at father's side.

"Ah yes he did," father said, "You will have the same faith that Dodoria had."

"There no way in hell can a bunch of monkey can defect Dodoria," Zarbon said.

"Whatever you say, Zarbon!" father laughs.

"I say you're lying," he said.

"Do you want us to prove to you by killing you," I said with a smirk.

"I believe that will work very well," father said.

"You will regret disobeying Lord Frieza!" Zarbon shout.

"I don't care I'm no longer Frieza's lap dogs," father shout, "I am through being order around and getting the crap beaten out of me! After I make my wish, I will kill Frieza very slowly and painfully."

"Once father kill Frieza he will take over and rule over the galaxy with an iron fist," I said with a smirk, "what's great is he will rule it forever."

"That won't happen! We have 5 of the dragon balls and it won't be long before we find the last 2 dragon balls," Zarbon shout.

"We'll see about that," father said. Suddenly father charge at Zarbon, I smirk as father attack Zarbon with brute force. Zarbon was struggling to handle father and I saw that father going to win this battle. Although, I have a gut feeling that something isn't right and I didn't like it.

Father kicks Zarbon to the ground and father chuckle as Zarbon struggle to get up. "What wrong, Zarbon? I'm too much for you?" father ask with a smirk.

Zarbon manage to get up to his feet and he wipes the blood off his mouth. I notice that there was an odd grin on his face. That gut feeling was getting worst and my tail was getting twitching. "I must say Vegeta, you came a very long way since we had last fought," Zarbon said before that grin became wider, "but it won't be enough to save you."

"Oh really you don't believe that I'm not strong for you? Well just a few seconds ago I remember just kicking your ass!" father laugh, "Do you want me to further beat the crap out of you until you realize how powerful I am!"

My tail was bristling now! That is never a good sign! My tail always gave me a warning before something bad had happen! **"I can't believe that you can't see this."**

I growl when I hear the dragon and I was going to snap at him but he said something interesting. _"What you mean?"_ I ask.

"**This Zarbon is holding back a lot of power,"** he said, **"you're the one that can sense energy and I can't believe that you're not sensing this. They say that you're a smart girl."**

I growl. _"THAT'S IT OUT OF MY MIND!" _I snarl before I kick him out. Stupid dragon!

I turn to stare at Zarbon. "You're hiding something?" I ask.

Zarbon stare at me before he smirks at me. "You figure it out, I'm impressed this means that you're smarter than your idiot father," Zarbon said.

"Alright your death going to be slow and painful!" father snarls.

"It won't be mine death, Vegeta but your death," Zarbon shout, "Now! Witness my true power and you should be honor as I don't usually don't use this form. First though, have you ever hear of the saying "beauty is only skin deep". Right now you are only seeing the beauty."

"What got to do with anything!" father shout.

"Now patients Vegeta you don't want to spoil the surprise," Zarbon said, "and I promise this will be a good surprise."

"Fine let see this surprise you're babbling on about," father scoff.

"So be it then but don't say I didn't warn you," Zarbon said. I flinch when I started to sense a rise in power level from Zarbon. It was getting higher and higher by the second! I knew something was wrong! I should have listened to what my gut and tail was telling me! Even that damn dragon. **"I'm always right."**

"_STAY OUT OF MY MIND!"_ I snarl at him before I kick him out again. I stare at Zarbon as he suddenly started to get bigger and buffer. I suddenly scream in horror and disgust when Zarbon transform into ugly beast!

"WHAT THE HELL!" father shout in shock. I notice that I had my legs and arms were tightly grip on father's arm while my tail was wrapped around his wrist. I pull away from him before he realizes when I did. I can't believe I had moment that my mother could only pull off!

"Ha I see that you are impress, like I say before you only seen the before but now!" Zarbon said in a ugly voice, "you are seeing the BEAST!"

This isn't good, Zarbon's power is beyond father and mine power level. This isn't going to end well. I flinch when suddenly Zarbon charge at us. He punches me across the face and I slam into ground. I flip onto my back and I look to see Zarbon beating my father. I wanted to help father but I knew better not to do that. This is my father's battle and I can't just step in unless he asks for it but that not going to happen. This is all about pride! Pride of a saiyan! If I step in without his permission then I betray his trust in me but if I don't step in then Zarbon might kill father!

Suddenly Zarbon grab father and throw him into the water. I gasp as I sense my father was really low and without thinking, I shot forward to dive into the water. I wasn't able to reach the water before a heavy weight slam me into the ground. I shout in pain as my tail was being step on. I glare up to see Zarbon's ugly face.

I snarl and I started struggle as Zarbon pick me. he brought me close to his ugly face and I was about to puke! "Now since your father is gone," Zarbon said, "Frieza might be interested in keeping you as his replacement."

"Go to hell," I snarl.

"Now aren't you a feisty little girl and might I add a very cute little girl," Zarbon said with a smirk, "I could bet that you'll grown into a very beautiful woman."

"I swear you keep your dirty hands off of me or else I will kill you!" I snarl.

Zarbon only laugh. "Lord Frieza going to be happy to see his new pet monkey," Zarbon said, "I hope he doesn't mind that it's a mutt."

I growl at this before I suddenly chop my teeth into Zarbon's hand. He shouts in pain and he let me go. I got this chance and I dive towards the water. I didn't make it before I was suddenly kicked from the side and I throw into the land. I roll a few times. I try to get up but I gasp when I felt my tail being step on. "Get off my tail!" I scream.

"I could see that you're going to be lots of fun," Zarbon said with a smirk. I gasp and I try so hard to hold back tears when Zarbon drag me into the air while holding my tail. If he keeps this up, for sure my tail going to rip off! I try to get out of his grip and I did everything until the point I was screaming bloody murder. I got my lungs from my mother if you could hear me. "Ugh! You're going to give me a headache!"

"Then let me go!" I scream.

"No I got a better idea," Zarbon said before he suddenly punches me hard against my face. Everything was spinning and everything became dark. Just as my day was going great, everything just went down hill fast!

_**Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

Kai the Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 7

Ugh. My head hurts along with my body but it was very numb. Where am I? I open one eye and I saw I was in some room. I froze suddenly when I saw Frieza was in the same room I was in. I struggle to get up to my feet so I can escape through the open door but I flinch when a power attack blast in front of me. "Now where do you think you're going my little monkey?"

I stood frozen in place and I listen as Frieza came walking towards me. I growl as he grab my chin and made me look up to him. He smirks at me and I just wanted to bite him because he shares the same smirk of Cooler. "Did you had any idea how surprise I was to see you," Frieza said, "I never thought Vegeta's brat will be so pretty."

"Get your dirty hands off of me," I snarl.

Frieza frown at this and I gasp when he suddenly slaps me. "bad little monkey, your pretty I will give you that but you act just like your dumb father," Frieza said, "but it might just be fun to break you."

"I'm not working for you," I growl.

"You are going to be my new pet since my other ones were just weak, old and dead," Frieza said.

"Where's my father," I ask.

"Who knows and who cares," Frieza said, "he might be dead."

I started to search for father's energy and I right detect it. He was in the ship but it was weak, he probably healing. I notice the dragon balls and they were gathered in the center of the room. I stare at Frieza when he started chuckle. "These dragon balls are wonderful don't you think," Frieza said, "just two more and I will make my wish of immortally."

I suddenly sense a rise in father's power level and I smirk as I knew he was finish healing. "not until my father get to them first," I mumble.

Suddenly the whole place shook madly as there was a loud explosion. "What the hell!" Frieza shout before he ran out of the room.

I sigh as I felt my ribs were broken and I couldn't see through my right eyes. I struggle to get up to my feet but I only fall back and I gave a silence scream. I look up when suddenly the door open but I gave a sigh of relief when I saw it was father. "What took you so long," I said.

"Be glad I'm here," father said, "well it good that you're alive but you better not die while we escape."

I could sense Zarbon flying outside. "They're looking for you, make something quick or they will find you," I said.

"Shut up and let me think!" Father snaps at me. I close my eyes as I try to have my body heal faster but that hard when your body keeps screaming at you. Come on Kai you been in pain since you were born, you should be used to it! I snap my eyes open when I sense a rise in father's energy and I look to see him at the door way with a power attack in hand. "HEY IDIOTS ARE YOU LOOKING FOR ME!"

He throw the power attack through the hall way and there was a explosion which lend the hall way to be in smoke. Father suddenly turn around and shot another power attack through the glass window. It melts away before the blast finally went through the glass. Father then started to throw the dragon balls through the window. I sense two power levels and I knew it was Frieza and Zarbon.

"Hurry up they're coming!" I warn father.

"There that ought to do it," father said before he pick me up and set me onto his back. "Hold on tight!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and I hold on as father leap out of the ship. Instead of flying where the dragon balls were, father took cover from the rocks. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Stay quiet!" father whispers.

"VEGETA! DAMN YOU!" I smirk when I hear Zarbon. I sense him flying around in search of father. "WHERE ARE YOU MONKEYS?!"

"What you think you're doing you fool!? Don't you think you had disappointed me enough today!" Frieza screech, "Go search for them now!"

"Yes lord," Zarbon said.

Father and I share a smirk. He quietly step towards the water and he step into the water. "hold your breath," father whisper. I take a deep breathe just as father dive into the water. I hold onto his armor as tight as I can while father swam. I just hope father knows where he had thrown the dragon balls.

What felt forever being underwater, we finally reach the surface and we take a big gasp of breath. When I did I let go of father and I fall into water. I try swim up my legs hurt too much and I found myself stinking down. Luckily father grabs my arm and pushes me onto the land. I cough up water and I gasp for breathe.

I sense father walk away from me but I didn't care, as along he doesn't leave me I don't care. I try to relax but I realize that I can't, I'm out in the open and I can be spotted. I groan as I flip onto my stomach and shamefully started crawling for cover. I didn't have to crawl for long when father came to my side and pick me up. "Can you stay put?" father ask.

"I'll be spotted!" I growl.

"Why don't you think I'm moving you," father said as he put me down with the dragon balls.

"We have 5 dragon balls and counting the one in the lake, we have 6 dragon balls," I notice.

"Yes indeed, now we have to do is find the last one," father chuckle, "One more step to immortally here we come."

I smirk while father chuckle but we stop when suddenly we sense a power level flying towards us. "it is Zarbon?" I ask.

"No it not as strong," father said. I look where the person is coming and I gasp when I saw it was Krillin. "So the earthlings are here."

"And they have one of the dragon balls," I note.

"It going to be our dragon balls," father laugh, "I should thank them for finding it for me."

"What about me," I said.

"You stay here and watch over the dragon balls," father said, "don't disappoint me."

I growl when he suddenly shot up into the air and follow after Krillin. "Like I can go anywhere," I mumble.

I started to relax and try on focusing on healing my body. I don't know I should be graceful or not but thanks to Cooler's tests, I am able to heal a lot faster if I focus hard enough. It takes a lot of power and it also takes a while before I'm healed. It dangerous when I'm in this state because I'm put my guard down.

Luckily I didn't have lots of wounds and they were healed, I get onto my feet and I throw a small power attack. It destroy a nearby tree, I'm not fully heal but it good enough. I walk over to the dragon balls and I couldn't help but smirk. So very close on making our wish, so very close. I sat down on one of the dragon balls and waited for my father's return.

I started to sense out for everyone, Frieza was in the west, father was in the east but I sense that the humans were in the north. That odd though and I sense angry in father's energy. I better get to them before father change his mind and kills mother. I shot off at max speed towards the humans; I think I'm the fastest being in the galaxies.

I gotten closer to them now but I notice Krillin standing guard in front of a house but from inside I sense Gohan and mother along with a few others. I stop a distance away from Krillin and I smirk as I saw the scowl on his face. "Why did it had to be you," Krillin mumble.

"Nice to know that you miss me," I said, "now what is going on in that house?"

"Nothing going on so you can just go," Krillin said.

"Don't try to fool me," I said, "something is going on and I'm going to find out."

I try to fly around him but he only stood in my way. "No you don't I'm not letting you inside!" Krillin shout.

"Get out of my way," I said as I just hit him to the side like a fly. My eyes widen when I sense a huge rise in Gohan's power level and I swiftly fly to the house. I enter the place but a namek stood in my way. "Out of my way or else."

"No need for that Guru wants to see you," he said.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Why?" I ask.

"I don't know why, I only know is that he wishes to speak with you," he said. I gasp when I sense another rise in power but this time it came from mother.

"Show me now!" I order.

The namek glares at me before he lends me into the house and we stand on the platform before it rises towards the second level. Right away I saw mother and she smile brightly with tears running down her face. "KAI!" mother shout in joy before she tightly hug me.

I blush but I didn't say anything and I hold back tears of my own. I really miss my mother and not having her around was driving me crazy with worry. "Are you ok," I ask.

"I'm fine but are you," mother said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Thank goodness you had no idea how worry I was," mother said.

"Kai," I look up to see the huge namek, I could bet that this is Guru.

I step away from mother and I walk towards Guru. "You wish to speak to me," I ask.

"Yes I wanted to speak with you for a while now," Guru said.

"What did you want to say to me," I said.

"Come to my side please," Guru said. I give him a questionable look before I walk towards his side, he suddenly place a hand on my head. I flinch and I jump away from him.

"What the hell!" I snarl.

"Kai just let him do it you'll be fine," mother said.

"Nothing will happen to you, little one. Now clear your mind," Guru said. I step back and I let Guru place his large hand over my head. I gave a sigh and clear my mind, let my mind be blank but I kept the shield up. "Even the shield that surround you mind."

"I rather not," I growl.

"Please I wish to speak with him," Guru said.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you," I said, I pull down the shield and I flinch when the dragon enter my mind. Shut out everything and I ignore everyone as I let the dragon and Guru speak. I didn't like this at all! My eyes snap open when I hear Guru gasp and I slam the shield around my mind again. I look up to Guru and I saw he was holding his hand.

"Such great evil," Guru said.

"I warn you," I said.

"Say Guru can you unlock Kai's hidden power," mother ask.

"What?" I said.

"No I cannot," Guru said.

"Why not?!" mother asks.

"Because she had already unlocked," Guru said.

"What the hell are you two talking about," I shout.

"Hidden power everyone has one and so far Guru unlock Gohan, Krillin and mine hidden power. I feel so powerful," mother glee in joy, "but Guru says that your power is already unlock."

"How's that," I ask.

"The dragon had already unlocked your hidden power but had also become your energy," Guru said.

"No that impossible," I growl, "so are you telling me that there no way to get rid of this curse!"

"No I'm sorry," Guru said.

"Damn it all!" I shout before I yelp when mother hit me upside the head.

"How many times had I told you not to be cussing," mother shouts.

"But this is a good thing about this curse," Guru suddenly said.

I stare at him as if he went insane. "It a curse and you say it yourself the curse became part of my energy," I said, "there no way of getting rid of it."

"Indeed but I didn't say of changing it," Guru said.

"What you mean," I ask.

"You'll see one day, I know you will," Guru said.

I growl. "I demand you tell me now!" I shout.

Guru only smiles before he pat my head. "Be patients Kai, the time will come, just you wait," Guru said, "but take this advice, don't let the dragon control you but you control the dragon."

I was going to say something else when I suddenly sense 5 huge power levels. I glare at Guru before I scoff and ran out of the house with mother at my heels. I saw Gohan, Krillin and father were outside and they were arguing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" mother shouts.

They turn to us and father glare at me. "What are you doing here!? Explain now!" father demand.

"Later but what going on right now and what are those power levels," I said.

"Vegeta say that they are called the Ginyu Force and they are stronger then Vegeta," Gohan said.

"And Vegeta wants the dragon balls to turn him into immortal," Krillin said.

"Turn him into immortal, he the only chance we have against Frieza and the Ginyu force," I said.

"Are you nuts, there no way and your only saying that because you're on his side," Krillin shout, "Bulma what you think?"

"I agree with Kai on this," mother said.

"What are you thinking!?" Krillin shout, "If anyone should be immortal it should be Gohan."

"Oh we should just let a lady bug fight for us then," I scoff.

"Krillin, Gohan doesn't has the years of fighting but Vegeta and Kai, if anything they have a better chance of being an immortal," mother said.

"But-" Krillins aid.

"Krillin we can't argue about this anymore the Ginyu Force are coming and we don't have time to argue anymore!" mother shout.

"Ugh, your right," Krillin said.

"Let go then!" father shout before he leap into the air and blast off. We follow after him, we move as fast as we can to the other dragon balls. We were getting closer to the dragon balls but when we land, the Ginyu Force suddenly appears.

"No we're too late," father and I gasp.

"Well hello Vegeta"

"How are you?"

"Been a long time."

"Good day mate."

"Hi" the Ginyu Force said before laughing. I look at father and I notice that he was ready to erupt. I notice the large purple one staring at me. I glare at him with a growl.

"Now who is this little girl," he asks, "is that your daughter, Vegeta?"

"Hey she a cute little girl," the orange man said.

"I'm not cute! I could kill you all in cold blood!" I snarl.

"KAI!" mother and father shout at me. Gee since when did they gang up on me?

"Hey she a feisty one isn't she," he laugh, "She will do great as your replacement Vegeta."

The big stupid one look over his shoulder before he smirk. "Hey Captain it looks like we got the other dragon balls here," he said. They all chuckle and smirk at us while my tail was lashing out.

I hear Father growling. "If only you idiots were fast enough and had listened to me!" father snarls.

"Well I might say how thoughtful of you all to have all the dragon balls collected here," the purple man said, "now I believe we will be taking them from you."

"don't be so cocky Ginyu you haven't beaten me yet," father snarl.

Suddenly a green short thing with four eyes came running forward and growling like some bulldog. "ew what the hell is that," mother shout in fear as she jump behind father.

"The woman not wrong," father chuckle, "Guldo you are still a freak."

"You got that right father, I never seen anything more freaking look or stupid in my life," I said.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" Guldo shout before he leaps at me but the big idiot looking one grabs him before he could attack us.

"Now wait there little dude, remember that Frieza wants Vegtea's daughter alive," he said.

"HEY I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW AND IT'S KAI! NOT VEGETA'S DAUGHTER!" I shout, "Kami I hear that more than my own damn name!"

I growl when mother hit me upside the head again. "How many times had I told you not to cuss," mother shouts.

"Now's not the time mother!" I shout.

"She sure has a mouth on her, Vegeta, you must be proud. Anyways let get down to business shall we," Ginyu said, "now hand over those two dragon balls and your death won't be as painful."

"you have another thing coming if you think I will give up these dragon balls and just let you kill me," father growl.

"yes, so just give up the dragon balls and surrender as you have no chance against us," Ginyu said.

Father smirk before he turn and throw the dragon ball. "THEN GO TO HELL!" father shout.

I notice that the tallest of the group suddenly took off after the ball and came back in one second. He smirks as we stare at him with wide jaws. They all laugh and I could pretty much see the stab to my father's pride.

"Nice try Vegeta, but like you can see Burter likes a good game of catch," Ginyu said with a smirk.

"How did he do that?" Gohan gasp in shock.

"I didn't even see him!" Krillin said.

Father snarl before he snap at mother. "DESTORY IT!" he shout.

Mother gasp and without thinking, she went to hit the dragon ball. I turn around when I sense Guldo behind me, I sharply turn to him and his eyes widen before I punch him. I hear mother shout in pain and I look at her as she shake her hand in pain, with a few tears running down her face. "FUCK! THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" mother scream.

I smirk. "Now mother language," I chuckle.

"Shut up," mother growls, as she shakes her hand, "that was a bad idea!"

"HOW DID YOU TWO DO THAT!?" Guldo shouts in shock.

"Wait what just happen," Krillin ask.

"hit me when I froze time," Guldo shout.

Mother and I share a look before I smirk at Guldo who flinch. "well I have a friend who control time and he train us how to fight against time stoppers," I said.

"He did warn us that there will be more people who can stop time," mother said.

"Point is your time freeze won't work on us," I said.

"So the rumors are true that Guldo could freeze time but the woman and Kai has no effect on them," father said with a smirk.

"Yeah but we still have to fight the other remaining four," I said.

"Maybe if we could combine our strengths we might have a chance to beat them," mother said.

"Maybe but I doubt it," father said. I flinch when mother suddenly scream and I turn to see her slide across the ground.

"MOTHER/BULMA!" Krillin, Gohan and I shout.

I off towards her and I help her to sit up but I notice that she tightly hold her stomach. I snarl as I look up to see those idiots laughing. My eyes widen when I saw that Burter stole the dragon ball. I growl when Ginyu smirk. "Nice work, Burter," he said.

"Thank you Captain," Burter said.

I look down to mother when she started to cough up some blood. I glare at Burter with my coldest death glare. "You'll pay for that," I snarl.

I leap forwards to attack but father grab me into a head lock, I snarl and I try to struggle out of his grip.

I snarl and I look down to see mother cough up some blood. I glare at Burter with my coldest most death glare. "You will pay for that," I snarl. I leap forward but father grab me into a head lock, I snarl and try to struggle out of his grip.

"KAI! Don't be an idiot!" father shout.

The Ginyu Force only laughs more but that only further boiled my blood. Now everyone, I will leave you to them and I'll let you decide on who you want to kill," Ginyu said, "but remember to keep the little monkey girl alive."

"Yes sir," they said.

I snarl as Ginyu rise to the air with the dragon balls and started flying away. "COWARD!" I shout.

"Kai save you energy and focus on the four one here," father shout.

I growl before I nod. "Fine," I said. He let me go and I move to check on mother. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," she said before she spit some blood.

"You sure," I ask.

"Now Kai, you know me I could take a punch," mother said with a smile. I nod my head but I'm still worry.

"You two get over here," father order.

Mother and I walk over to them but mother and I stop when we saw the Ginyu Force playing rock-paper-scissors. "Uh what the hell are they doing," mother asks.

"They deciding who they're going to fight one of us," father said.

"Are you serious?! That the stupid thing to do!" mother shout.

"Look woman for the most part you could easily kill off Guldo our main concerns are the others," father said.

"That what I'm worry about," mother said.

"HA I WIN! I GET TO FIGHT VEGETA!" the big idiot cheer. The others groan in disappointment.

"Ah I wanted to fight Vegeta," Guldo said.

"Hey what you say I let you have a few punch in before I kill him," the idiot said.

"I guess that could work," Guldo mumble.

"Hey cheer up mate you could at least kill the others," the orange one said.

"That right well let get this over with," Guldo said before he step forward.

"Woman," father said.

"My name is Bulma you idiot so use it," mother growl.

Guldo begin to charge at us but the next second, I saw his head rolling. Krillin and Gohan shouts in fear while mother had a cold and emotionless look on her face. "W-whoa Bulma, I didn't know you had it in you," Krillin shutter in fear.

"There a lot you don't know about me and I'm a shame of all my actions," mother said.

We turn to father when he suddenly started to laugh. "How does it feel, Guldo? To lose to an Earth woman?" father laugh.

"No fair," he gasps.

"It true on how idiots don't die easily," mother said.

"You're right on that woman," father said before he blow up Guldo's head.

"How many time do I have to tell you that my name is Bulma," mother shout.

"I really don't care," father shouts.

"Well I do!" mother shout.

"And what the hell are you going to do about that," father shout.

"You jerk," mother shout.

"Nice combat woman," father chuckle.

"IT'S BULMA!" mother shout.

"You do realize we don't have time to argue about this," I said.

"Fine," the two huffs as the two cross their arms.

"Gee who is the six year old in that family?" Krillin ask.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" mother, father and I shout. Krillin yelps with fear before he hides behind Gohan who look just as scare.

"OH NO THEY KILL GULDO!" the orange one shouts.

"WE ARE IN TROUBLE," Burter shout.

"I KNOW OUR WHOLE RETUNE IS DONE FOR," the idiot shouts.

I watch in confusion when they started to do these stupid poses. "RECOOME!" the idiot shout.

"BURTER!"

"JECICE!" the orange man shout.

"FEEL THE POWER OF THE GINYU FORCE!" they together shout before they frown.

"Does anyone doesn't feel fresh," Recoome ask.

"They're worst then Uncle Jaco," I said while my eye was twitching.

"You could say that again," mother said.

"Wait who Jaco is that your brother Bulma," Krillin ask.

"No that my brother-in-law, I do have an older sister name Tights," mother said.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Krillin said.

"That doesn't matter right now," I shout. I notice that Burter and Jecice were playing rock-paper-scissors.

Recoome step forward. "ALRIGHT IT'S MY TURN! Now it between you and me Vegeta but if the other want they could jump any time," Recoome said.

"Hey that isn't fair," Jecice shout.

"Yeah we have a deal! We will handle the others you focus on Vegeta," Burter said.

"Yeah, yeah alright," Recoome said, "NOW IT TIME FACE THE POWER OF RECOOME!"

He does a pose and again my eye twitches. "What the hell are we facing bad dancers or warriors," I said.

"I ask the same question," father said.

"Unbelievable," Krillin mumble.

"You could say that again," mother said. I look at father as he started to raise his power level to the max. I smirk as waves after waves of pure energy hit us and I stood my ground while my hair blow in the raging wind. "Whoa this is amazing."

Father then suddenly charge at Recoome and started to beat the crap out of him. He was being thrown like some rag doll which was funny on the size different between the two. Anyway father throws Recoome to the distance and he crash into the nearest rock. Father raises his power level again before he throws a massive power attack. "SEE YOU IN HELL RECOOME!" father shout.

There was a explosion and I cover my face as dust and dirt was getting into my eyes. Finally the air clear and father was panting. I knew he gave it his all but was it enough. "Whoa he did it," Krillin said.

"No he not he still alive," mother said.

"She's right," I said with a growl.

"Oh man this is not good," Krillin gasp, "that should have killed him."

"Show what you know," I said.

I flinch when Recoome appear from the dust but he was in another odd pose. "Hey," he said.

"This is crazy," Krillin said.

"We are in deep shit," mother said.

"Where's dad!" Gohan whimper.

"NICE TRY BUT NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Recoome shout.

I shot up to stand next to father. "Do you want to do a tag team fight," I said, "two against one."

"Fine but you better not get in my way," father said.

"The same for me father," I said.

"Ah so two against me well this will be lots of fun," Recoome cheer.

"Hey Recoome remember don't kill Vegeta's daughter!" Jecice shout.

"I HAVE A FUCKING NAME!" I shout.

"hn you sound like your mother," father said.

"I HEAR THAT VEGETABLE HEAD!" mother shout.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME WOMAN DO YOU-" father shout but was cut off as Recoome kick him.

"FATHER!" I shout. Father fly across the above the ground and before he did hit the ground he jump up and charge at Recoome. Half way through I join with him and with join forces of strengths we attack Recoome. We each fought with the same strength and the same attack but once and away to mix him up we change it up. Even though we were giving it is all Recoome mange to have this big grin on his face as he easily dodge or block our attacks. It was only making my blood boil.

"wow, I'm impress you manage to hold yourself against me when your daddy here couldn't do anything at your age but let see if you can handle this," Recoome shout. He went to elbow me but instead father pushes me away and took the hit instead.

Father slam into the ground and Recoome only laugh before he went to body slam him. Father though was fast and he was able to dodge the attack and jump into the air. Recoome chase father but being ahead of him, father through a strong power attack. Recoome though dodge it and appear behind father. Father didn't have the chance as Recoome punch father into the sea.

I growl before I charge forward and I caught Recoome by surprise. I started punching and kicking but like before he dodge or block every one of them. I gasp as he grabs me. I struggle in his tight grip but he only tightens his grip. I snarl and hiss but he only laugh. "Aw you are so cute you're angry," Recoome mock.

"I will slaughter you!" I snarl.

"Hey what this," Recoome said.

I froze when he suddenly grab my tail. I try to hold in my pain but tears were threating to fall. He laughs as he kept pulling and squeezing my tail tightly. I couldn't hold it anymore. I scream very loudly and I cry loudly. "LET GO OF MY TAIL!" I roar in pain.

"You have such a pretty tail I seen other saiyans tails but there were not as near pretty as your," Recoome said.

"LET GO OF HER YOU MONSTER!"

Recoome groan as he was suddenly kicked away and I saw I was in my mother's arms. She looks over me and worry was in her eyes. "Kai are you ok baby," mother ask.

"m-my tail," I whimper.

"HEY THAT WASN'T NICE!" Recoome shout.

"YOU WERE HURTING MY BABY!" mother shout.

"NOT AS MUCH PAIN YOU GOING TO BE IN!" Recoome shout.

He shot into the air and started charging at us. Mother gasp and she started to move when suddenly father appear in front of us and throw a massive power attack. I watch as Recoome was rammed into the sea with a huge splash. Father was panting deeply.

"Vegeta," mother said in surprise.

Father turns to look at her before he stares at me. "Still alive Kai?" he asks.

I push away from mother and I struggle to stay in the sky but I mange. "Still breathing," I said.

Suddenly a power attack came out of the sea, I expect it was going to hit father or I but no it was worst. Instead it hit mother! I stood in shock as I listen to her screams and I gasp as she land on the ground with a thump.

"BULMA!" Krillin and Gohan shout as they check on her.

I only stare at her as she lay there and my heart was threating to come out of my chest. "Mother," I whisper.

I snarl as I turn around to see at Recoome appear out of the water. "Ah man I miss but all well," he said with a big grin.

I snarl as I glare at him. "You hurt my mother," I said softy.

"Huh? I didn't hear you speak up," Recoome said.

I growl low as I started to see nothing but red. "YOU HURT MY MOTHER!" I roar.

With double of the speed I had before I charge at him. I was snarling, growling and hissing as I punch and kick him around like a rag doll. I didn't give him a chance to hit me at all and I saw the slight fear in his face and I got deep pleasure out of that. I double my strength and speed before attacking him harder and harder. I smirk evilly with blood lust as I listen to every cry of pain or crack of bone.

I was so in deep with killing Recoome that I didn't notice two other power levels attack me. Instead I was attacking back and I was using all my power but it wasn't enough. They were over powering me and I was losing. No! I can't lose! I roar as I push myself to win but suddenly someone punch me across the face and I saw the ground before everything became dark.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 8

My head was hurting badly and it didn't help that someone was shaking me awake. I growl in warning. "Please Kai it's me, mom," I hear mother's voice.

I open one eye and I saw mother's worry face. "Mother," I whisper.

"Thank goodness, are you ok sweetie," mother ask.

I groan as I sit up while rubbing my head. "I'll live," I said. I notice that my body was ok for odd reasons. Didn't I was beaten to a pulp? Why is my body healed? "Wasn't I badly beaten?"

"You were sweetie, badly and I was so scare but luckily Goku arrive and he brought Senzu beans for everyone," mother said, "now everyone is all heal but now he going to be fighting with Recoome."

"What?" I said as I stand up. There standing before Recoome was Goku but I notice right away that something isn't right.

"Ha you think you could take me down you make me laugh," Recoome laugh, "hey guys what this guy's power level."

Burter laugh. "Don't worry about it he only at 5000," he said.

"Oh man just another guy with all talk no bite," Recoome said disappointment.

"Idiots," I mumble, I clearly see that Goku was holding back a lot of energy but the real question is how much is he holding back.

"This guy won't know what hit him," mother said with a smirk, "Goku had been training in 100x gravity."

"Are you serious!?" I ask shock.

"Yep, that how Goku came to planet Namek," mother said.

"Fine he better not be using my GR," I said.

Mother nervously grins and I snarl, "Who the hell gave him my GR!" I snarl.

"It was the only one ready to go, please Kai you need to understand that," mother said, "tell you what we'll built another one when we return home, ok?"

"Fine but no one better not get my GR this time," I growl. I had been training in that GR for 2 years and I had so far reach 150x gravity. Goku only a 50 away from reaching me, I got to step up my game now before he catches up. For now though, I want to see how powerful Goku became from training under 100x gravity.

"Alright let do this, so I could kill you and the others," Recoome shout," NOW FEEL THE POWER OF RECOOME!"

He shouted out before he his energy started to rise and he leap at Goku. What I notice was that Goku was holding still and didn't move an inch. Suddenly at the last second, Goku elbow Recoome's chest. He gasp in total pain before he fall over and land on his face.

Goku grin as he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that but I saw an opening that just screams "attack", so I did," Goku laugh.

"Whoa, one punch and he is out," mother gasp, "Goku is so much powerful than ever before, but I could never understand how he can get this powerful."

I smirk; don't think for a second that you fool me Goku. I saw what he did and I saw that he put in some power in that attack. Although, the others couldn't see it and judging the way father can't staring he saw it too. What I'm surprise though is that Recoome didn't blow up into ashes. What is Goku planning?

With Recoome down for the count, Burter and Jecice decided to fight against Goku, instead of full on attack. They instead came in dancing like the idiots they are. I sigh as I rub the bridge of my nose. "Idiots," I mumble.

"Are you guys going to fight me or are you guys just going to be dancing," Goku said.

"It's hard to tell?" mother said.

"You could say that again," I said.

Burter and Jecice leap at Goku, they flow around him and pass him to get him to flinch. Goku only hold still and I was only getting annoyed by this as they were only making Goku's hair frizzy. Burter decide to make the first move and started throwing power blasts with Jecice blasting his own power attacks. I watch on with a smirk as Goku dodge all the attack with ease as if they were nothing. When the idiots stop, they were shock beyond belief to see that it had no effect to Goku.

They land to stand in front and behind of Goku, I saw that Jecice was getting upset. "Who the hell are you?! Do you know who we are?! We are the Gin-" he began to say but he scream when Goku shut up him up with a punch to the face

I chuckle. "Nice one," I said.

Jecice whine and cry in pain as he nurse his aching face before he glare at Goku. "How dare you!" he growl.

Goku look confuse. "How I dare what? Weren't you two trying to attack me?" Goku ask.

"IT JUST PROVE ON HOW MUCH OF A SISSY THEY ARE IF THEY CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A SINGLE PUNCH!" I shout.

"YOU SHUT UP BRAT!" Jecice shouts at me before he turns to Goku, "AS FOR YOU I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jecice charges at Goku with full on rage but once again he only dodges his attack. Burter on the other hand, came from behind and started attacking Goku but he only dodge him again. Together they fought against Goku with all their power but Goku mainly dodge their attack as if they were nothing. I only saw the two were wasting their energy and their angry rage on.

Finally, Goku decided to make his first move besides dodging and began to attack them. Goku charge at Burter with full speed, he started attacking. I saw that Burter didn't have a chance against Goku and soon enough, Burter was on the ground in pain. Goku look up to Jecice who flinch in fear. "Hey this battle is pointless but you still have a chance to leave this planet!" Goku said.

I gasp in total shock and surprise. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKG!" mother scream.

"KILL THEM RIGHT NOW!" father shout.

"MORE WILL ARRIVE AND STRONGER!" I shout.

Goku flinch at us screaming at us and he nervously grin. "I'm sorry guys but I see that it's only fair if I let them go," Goku said, "remember on Earth we show mercy to Vegeta and Kai? Don't you think they should have the same level of mercy?"

While we were talking, Jecice took this time to escape and I growl at this. "Way to go, Goku! You let him get away!" I growl.

"Goku these people don't know the meaning of mercy, they know is slaughter and torture!" mother said, "They don't play fair and they will only stab you in the back!"

"Bulma, people can change if you give them a chance," Goku said.

"Goku, you have no idea how many times I had gave people mercy only for them to stab me in the back," mother growl.

"Idiot," I scoff.

Suddenly I sense a rise in father's energy and he attacks the fallen Ginyu Force member. Without thinking he kills Burter and Recoome easily. Goku frown at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, that wasn't nice. You're good at getting mercy but giving mercy is another story," Goku said.

I glare at Goku. "Have you listened to what we were saying?!" I growl.

"They're nothing but scums, they don't have the right to live!" father growls.

"Another thing Goku is that they won't show mercy to us," I said, "They will have killed us all if you didn't arrive in time!"

"Once you meet Frieza, he won't show you any mercy what so ever!" father said.

"No kidding," mother said.

"They're mess up games," I growl, "it destroy you pride!"

"Hey guys, there nothing to worry about, like come on did you see Goku fight? It was amazing!" Krillin said, "Frieza and his guys don't even stand against Goku!"

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

Mother and I could only face palm. "Oh sure, Kakarrot is strong but he not strong enough to face Frieza!" father growl, "for all we know, Frieza had already made his wish to make himself an immoral!"

"Meaning we don't stand a chance," I said.

"I don't think so," mother said, "because look at the sky, have you at once seen the sky turn dark?"

"She actually right, the dragon balls haven't been use then. Not only will it be dark but crazy things will happen!" Krillin said, "But none of that happen, in fact everything been calm."

"But I don't understand, he had the dragon balls for a while now," I said, "so why hasn't he use them?"

"That's what I want to know?" father said.

"Hey I think I know why," Goku said with a grin, "he doesn't know the password, and remember they're not like the ones on Earth?"

"Are you saying that Namek dragon balls have another password?" Krillin said.

"Well it make sense, like have you seen the dragon balls itself!?" mother ask.

"A password? Then there's still hope!" father said.

"This mean that we could wish back everyone back to life," Goku said.

"That right!" Krillin said with a big grin.

"Gee, you guys should be proud then, finally all your hard work will pay off," Goku said.

"Goku, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Frieza is still out there," mother said.

"And we still have to steal the dragon balls back," I said, "password or not, Frieza won't just give up the dragon balls."

"Oh I forgot about that," Krillin said.

"It like when Oloong made that wish for Bulma's-" Goku said but shout in pain. Mother was growling at Goku as she kept hitting him.

"DON'T YOU DARE! BRING THAT UP GOKU OR YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU!" mother shout.

"OW! I'm sorry Bulma OW! I won't say anything! Please stop! Bulma I'm sorry!" Goku whine.

Mother step away with a huff. "You better Goku," she growl.

Goku nervously steps away from mother while rubbing the forming bump on his head. "Yeah I know," Goku said with a pain grin.

"Whoa, Bulma is scary," Gohan said as he hid behind me.

"You don't have to live with her," I said.

"I feel sorry for you," Krillin said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" mother shout.

"Nothing," we said.

Suddenly we detect two power levels. "Whoa! Two power levels are coming our way," Gohan gasp.

"They're powerful too," Krillin said.

"Well it looks like you're going to regret letting Jecice go," father said, "having any regrets?"

"Hey you shut up," Krillin shout, "we're here for you Goku, all the way."

"Wait second do you realize that there no one guarding the ship AKA the dragon balls!" I said.

"But where is Frieza?" Father said, "Quick sense him out!"

I close my eyes and begin to focus on where his energy might be and it's when I sense him. "There in the east!" I shout.

"Wait isn't that where Guru's place!" Gohan gasp.

"This is not good, Guru way too old, he can't protect himself!" Krillin shout.

"If Frieza kills Guru then the dragon balls are gone also," mother said.

"What you mean! Are you saying if the old man dies so does the dragon balls!" father shout.

"Not all things live and that mean the dragon balls as well," Goku said.

"Hey wait Frieza won't hurt him if he knew," Krillin said.

"News flash he doesn't" I growl

"Poor Guru, he such a nice guy who will want to hurt him? He's like a grandpa," Gohan said sadly.

"WHAT WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN!" father shout.

"In a world that they don't know the real life," I said.

"Cool it guys we got company," Goku said. We watch as Ginyu and Jecice arrive before they landed only a few feet away from us. there was a stare off between Ginyu and Goku.

"Alright listen here, this here is the boss, Captain Ginyu and he would like to have a few words with you," Jecice said.

"Uh Goku I don't know but right now will be a good idea to have a plan," Krillin said.

"Krillin, Bulma and Gohan you guys are going to take off with the dragon radar and find the dragon balls," Goku said.

"But Goku we can't just leave you to these guys," mother said.

"Don't worry about me Bulma, just go get the dragon balls," Goku said, "Beside if it helps, Kai and Vegeta will help me out. What you guys say."

"Sure why not," father said.

"Like I'm going to run away," I said.

"Goku are you insane are you really going to trust them," Krillin shout before he yelps in pain. Mother hit him and a bump form on his head.

"That's my baby you're talking about and I trust her fully," mother shout.

"Yeah that because that your daughter," Krillin shout, "I don't trust her at all."

"I hate you too Krillin," I said with a smirk.

"There no time to argue," Goku said, "go guys now!"

"Alright dad," Gohan said.

"We're on it," Krillin said.

"Be careful," mother said before the three took off into the air.

"There they go," Jecice shout.

"Let them go it no big deal," Ginyu said.

Goku step up. "Well it now or never," Goku said.

"And we're right behind you," father said. There was a standoff between us five, I was ready to fight and I couldn't help to smirk. I stare at father when he suddenly started to chuckle. I gasp when he out of nowhere grab me and took off into the air. "HAVE FUN KARROT!"

Father still had a tight grip on me as he takes me flying away. "Father, what are you doing?! I thought we were going to fight," I shout.

"We are Kai but let make our wishes first," father said.

"What you mean," I ask.

"let Kakarrot and Ginyu fight it out, while you and I face the weaklings and let them figure out what the password," father said, "we'll become immortals and rule everything."

"Alright but a bit of a warning could have been helpful," I said, "Now can you let me go I can fly on my own."

He let me go to let me fly on my own and together we fly towards Frieza's ship. We're nearing the ship and I couldn't help to smirk to see a few soldiers. I power up an attack blast and I shot it towards the ship. I smirk, to hear the screams from the soldiers and I lost father as I dive into fighting the soldiers. Sadly though, they were all killed and I was disappointed that there wasn't a challenge.

I walk through the hallways to see if I could find the dragon balls but instead I meet up with father. "Kai have you seen the Dragon balls?" father ask.

"No I haven't," I said.

"I wonder where Frieza had left them?" father said.

"Eh we'll find them sooner or later," I said, "if not then the humans will find it for us."

"You're right on that," father said with a smirk. We walk down the hallway to the wash room, I enter one room while father enter another. I take off my armor and I step into the shower. I set it on extreme cold and my tense muscles relax. The dirt and blood was wash away from me and I quickly wash my hair. I step out of the wash room. I raise my energy enough to dry myself. I found dark blue tights, white armor with matching gloves and boots.

I turn around to find father putting on his armor. I smirk as he had one of the older models. "Couldn't find the newer models, father?" I ask.

"Shut up," father growl, "it's better than nothing."

I could only smirk and I suddenly sense the other coming. "It looks like we're going to have company," I said.

"it's about time," father said, "let go greet our guests."

"After you father," I said. We walk out of the ship but we decide to take cover when we notice that they were digging in the dirt.

"Well we at least know where the dragon balls were hidden," father said.

"Alright we found all the dragon balls," mother cheer.

"Yeah now we got to do it make our wish," Krillin said.

"And bring everyone back to life," Gohan said.

"So let get this show on the road," mother said with a determined face, "RAISE ETERNAL DRAGON AND GRANT OUR WISHES!"

They had their arms reaching for the sky but nothing happen. "Uh nothing happen," Gohan said.

"I don't understand? That is the password!" mother gasp.

"Uh maybe since this is another dragon, it must need another password," Krillin said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," mother said, "how will we get the password then?"

"Chill out Bulma, we'll find the password," Krillin said.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!?" mother shout.

"We could ask Denda!" Krillin said.

"THEN WHERE IS HE! OH RIGHT HE WITH GURU ALONG WITH FRIEZA!" mother scream. Father and I watch as mother show at the scare Krillin.

"Do female saiyans act like mother," I suddenly ask father.

"Why the hell are you asking me that," father asks.

"Mother going to be yelling at them for a while," I said.

"Eh…yes but not this loud," father said. I smirk when I notice the small blush on his cheeks.

Suddenly we detected two power levels. "What the hell," I said.

"What's going on, didn't Kakarrot defect Ginyu," father growl.

"Something off though," I note.

"Now that you're mentioning it, something is off," father said.

The two power levels arrive but when we look, I gasp. Instead of Ginyu, Goku was there instead but I notice him wearing a scouter. I don't understand, Goku is able to sense power levels without the scouter. Something isn't right here.

"Hey look Captain the dragon balls are dig up," Jecice said.

"This is odd," Goku said. I notice that his voice was different though.

"Who do you think dig them up," Jecice ask.

Suddenly Krillin appear behind a rock, laughing. "Hey Goku, what's up," Krillin said, "You know Bulma, Gohan and I were really worry about you."

"Something doesn't look right," father said.

"You're telling me," I mumble.

"For a second there, I thought you were Ginyu and I could see that you somehow manage to have Jecice join our side," Krillin said, "but what took you so long?"

"I like to say that Captain Ginyu was a worthy fighter," Goku said, "but how did you found the dragon balls?"

"Don't be pulling on my leg Goku, you know very well that we use the dragon ball radar," Krillin said.

"Oh right, sorry I nearly forgot," Goku said, "Krillin had you made your wish yet?"

"We weren't able too because Namek dragon balls has different password," Krillin said, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

I notice the evil grin on Goku's face. "Maybe, hey why don't I give it a try," Goku said.

"No we haven't because I think it a different password," Krillin said, "do you by any chance know of it?"

It was silence and I saw that Goku had an evil looking smirk on his face. "Maybe, hey why don't I give it a try," Ginyu said.

"Hey Goku are you feeling ok," Krillin said, "Like you sound kind of strange."

"KRILLIN GET OUT OF THERE THAT ISN'T GOKU!" mother shout.

Suddenly the "Goku" attack Krillin and he slide against the ground. "Krillin!" Gohan and mother shouted.

"I must say you look tougher then you look," "Goku" said, "but I'm not interested in you two runts."

"Goku? Why," Krillin groan in pain.

"Krillin that isn't dad," Gohan said.

"I don't understand, he looks like Goku," Krillin said.

"You can tell it in his eyes," Gohan said, "they're evil and that isn't my dad."

"Who are you and had you done to Goku!" mother demand.

"It was fun while it lasted but the two of you are right," "Goku" said, "let just say I'm borrowing Goku's body."

"What did you say?!" Krillin gasp in shock.

Suddenly the two started dancing and I face palm in annoy. "IT IS TIME TO FACE THE FURY OF THE GINYU FORCE!" Jecice shouted, "I'm Jecice."

"And introducing the new and improve, Captain Ginyu," he shouted. Wait that Ginyu?!

"Tell them what time it babe!" Jecice shout.

"it time for you to die," Ginyu shout. Ginyu charged at them but mother growl before she leap at him and gave him a mean upper cut. He shouts in pain while holding his aching jaw. "OW THAT HURTS!"

"It looks like he doesn't have Goku's strength, he could of easily dodge that attack," mother said, "normally I will be ripping you apart but I will also be ripping apart my friend. Instead I will beat the crap out of you until you go back to your ugly body."

"You're mother acts like a saiyan," father comment.

I smirk. "You have no idea," I said but I notice someone coming but the energy was very weak, "who's that?"

When the being came closer, I saw that is was actually Ginyu's real body and if I'm not wrong, Goku is in Ginyu's body. Although I notice how he was tightly holding his bloody chest. "Leave my friends alone, Ginyu!" Goku shouted.

"Goku is that you!" mother ask.

"Ginyu give me back my body," Goku shout.

"Never! I like this body, it's powerful," Ginyu pouted like a child.

"THEN I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU LEAVE!" mother screams.

"Wait? What!" Ginyu said before he was suddenly attack by mother.

"This is going to get ugly," I said as I cover my eyes. I could hear shouts of pain, crying, begging, screaming and bone cracking. Ginyu scream high pitch and I heard father whine slightly. I look up when I hear a big thump.

Ginyu lay on the ground with mother towering over him with a full on rage face.

"PLEASE NO MORE! I SURRENDER! HAVE MEACRY!" Ginyu pleas.

"Then go back to your body!" mother shout, "unless you want another beating!"

"HEY THAT IS ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"What?" mother said before she was suddenly punch across the face by Jecice. I snarl at this and my tail lash out, I began to charge at Jecice but instead father beat me to it and started attacking Jecice. I didn't mind as long Jecice was getting beat up. I rush to my mother's side to check to see if she was ok.

"Mother, are you ok?" I ask.

"Kai!" mother shouts before she hug me tightly, "I was so worry about you!"

"I'm fine mother but are you ok," I ask as I check her face. I saw that the punch will leave a bruise and I growl at this.

"I'm ok, sweetie," mother said with a warm smile. We suddenly heard a scream and we look up to see father kill off Jecice. He explosion into nothing but ash.

"Hey Vegeta, that kind of violent wasn't really needed," Goku shouted.

"Ha! What you do know that we super saiyan are violent!" father laugh.

"Super Saiyan? You're no super saiyan!" Ginyu shout.

"Shows what you know body stealer," father shout, "but I guess I have to show you the power of a super saiyan!"

Father took charge at Ginyu with full force before he began attacking him. Father was easily beating Ginyu to a bloody pulp. Ginyu slammed into the ground where he couldn't move anymore. Father could only laugh in victory. "Gee that was a bit over the top," mother said.

I give mother a questionable look. "And you're any different what so ever," I ask.

"Oh yeah, you're right," mother said with a grin.

I sense a rise in father power level and I turn to see him powering up to the max. "NOW TO FINISH THE JOB!" father shout.

"THAT'S ENOUGH VEGETA! HE CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Goku shouted. Father only ignore him as he took charge at the numb Ginyu. I sense that something was wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it. "OH NO! HE'S CHANGING!"

"Say what!" I gasp, I saw a bright golden look and it shot off straight towards father. "FATHER! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"CHANGE NOW!" Ginyu shout. the light became blinding and when the light clear, everyone was confuse as to what had happen.

"No my old body!"

"Yes I got my body back!"

"They're back to their bodies," mother said, "that a relief."

"It about time, I was starting to get a headache," I said as I rub my head.

"HEY VEGETA I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Ginyu shout.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Goku shout as he struggle to get up.

"You idiot you already half dead!" I shout.

"Let him be Kai if he want to be idiot let him," father said with a laugh.

Goku struggle to power up a simply attack and I roll my eyes as it fail badly. Goku just flop down with a thump. "Oh man, I'm not in tune with my body yet," Goku gasp.

"And never with his brain," I said.

Mother ran over to Goku's side with me at her heel, no way am I let her be alone when she could be easily hurt. "Such a weak saiyan!" Ginyu laughs, "I win and you lose!"

"no, I can't give up, I must stop Ginyu from switching bodies with Vegeta or else we're history," Goku gasp.

"Say what!" mother and I shout. we turn when we suddenly father begin attacking Ginyu again. I saw that Ginyu was letting father beat him, I had a pretty good idea as to why. Ginyu fall to the ground again, badly wounded and wasn't able to move an inch.

"Vegeta! Don't you get it?! he letting you win so that way he could switch body," Goku shouted.

Father only ignore him and began to charge at Ginyu. I saw the smirk on his face and I started to see a yellow glow. No! "FATHER! GET AWAY! HE GOING TO SWITCH BODIES!"

Father only ignores me too, the light became brighter and father was getting closer. This isn't going to end well! I didn't know what to do! If I go and were to take the blast, then Ginyu and I will switch bodies but if I don't, then father and Ginyu will switch bodies instead. I can't have Ginyu as my father! That will be worst then a living nightmare!

The familiar light appear again and I cover my eyes from the blinding light. Although, before I did cover my eyes, I notice something being thrown. When the light clear, I saw Ginyu fall on all four and oddly started hopping away like some sort of frog.

I turn to stare at Goku when he started to chuckle. "I can't believe that it worked," Goku said.

"Goku what did you do?" mother ask.

"Goku are you ok?" Krillin said just as Gohan and father land near us. I step away from them as they got too close to me but father stood at my side.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" Gohan ask as Krillin and him help Goku up.

Goku only chuckle. "Well that take care of Ginyu, but Vegeta you own me big," Goku said.

"Care to explain to what the hell just happen to Captain Ginyu!" father ask.

"You don't get it do you Vegeta, well take a long hard look at that frog over there," Goku laugh, "and say hello to Captain Ginyu."

"What?" father and I said. We turn to stare at a scared looking frog; it stares at us before looking away from fear. Father and I share the same smirk, father walk over to Ginyu the frog. "Well it looks like its frog stomping season!"

Ginyu started hopping away in fear with father right at his heel. I could help but chuckle a little. "Great he playing with frogs," mother sigh.

"Get along little froggy," Father laugh.

"What you look at that, Vegeta finally found someone his own size to pick on," Goku chuckle.

Father huffs while he cross his arms. "Whatever, I'll just let him go," father said, "it's not like I want to get frog guts all over my new boots."

Goku laughs before he groans in pain. "Goku!" mother and Krillin shout.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"Are you sure you're ok Goku," Krillin ask.

"I'm fine," Goku said.

"That bullshit," mother shouts.

I turn to father when he began to chuckle. "You know, it will be easy to destroy you all," father said, "it will be like shooting fish in a bucket."

"that a dishonorable act on your pride Vegeta and you know it," mother shout.

"how the hell will you know honor and pride woman!' father ground.

"I have a saiyan daughter! You idiot," mother shout.

We stare between the two as they shout back and forth between each other. They were up in their faces, growling and glaring like wolves. I sigh as I could only face palm before I turn to the others. "Come inside and I'll have Goku heal," I said.

"Wait how?" Krillin ask.

"You'll now come on we don't have time to waste," I said. I fly into the air and enter the ship with the three behind me. Even inside the ship, I could hear my parents auguring. I wonder how long they realize that everyone was gone. I smell the fear coming off of Gohan and Krillin when we walk through the hallways, which was full with dead bodies.

I enter the med bay and I began to check the tanks to see if any of them were working. They were all destroyed, thanks to father but luckily I found one working tank but I saw it was an older model. I double check over the machine but I push a few things to the side. I look over my shoulder when Goku scream.

"NEELDS! I HATE NEELDS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Goku scream

"This is sad," I mumble, "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT I'M NOT GIVING YOU A NEELD!"

Goku stop. "Ok never mind," he said. Gohan look down in shame.

I open the tank, I turn to them. "Alright get him inside," I said.

"I don't trust you," Krillin said.

"Krillin relax," Goku said. I roll my eyes as Krillin gave me a death glare.

They set Goku inside the tank while I place the mask and the patches on him. Once everything was in place, I set up and let the machine do the work. "Goku will be in here for a few hours," I said.

"Really? So uh Kai what does this thing really," Krillin ask.

"It help heal wounds but it will take a while though, because this one is a very older model," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan ask.

"Father destroyed all the newer ones but don't worry this one will work fine," I said, "it'll just take a bit longer but he will be good as new."

"There you guys are, oh thank goodness that Goku is healing," mother said as she walks into the med bay with father behind her, "but wait a second why are you using an older model."

"oh thank goodness Goku is in one of them," mother said as she walk in with father right behind her, "but wait a second why are you using a old model."

"Vegeta broke them," Krillin said. I face palm.

"VEGETA! YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DESTORY THEM!" mother shout.

"WOMAN AT LEAST KAKRROT IS IN ONE!" father said.

"WHICH WILL TAKE FOREVER!" mother said.

I sigh as I decide to make a risky move and stand in between my raging parents. "Does it really matters, Goku is healing," I said.

"I guess you're right," mother said while the two turn away from each other. I wonder who the six year old one?

"In the meanwhile, you three should get some armor," father said.

"Armor?" Gohan and Krillin ask.

Father ignore them before walking out, mother sighs before she look at them. "Come on, you guys will see," mother said, "Goku will be fine so let's go."

"Alright," Krillin said. Father led us to the challenging and once in there he beginning searching armor for Gohan and Krillin. Mother on the other hand searches for her own armor.

"Wow this look pretty high tech," Gohan said. I roll my eyes; do they know that this is a changing room?

"Eh its ok I guess," Mother said, "ha! found one now if you excuse me, I will taking a shower."

"A shower! Bulma don't you think you'll get lost," Krillin said.

"KRILLIN I AM DIRTY! I NEED A SHOWER! YES I AM GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER WHENEVER YOU LIKE OR NOT!" mother screams at him and he flinch, "Beside, I had live in these kinds of ships for a few years and I had design a few of them myself. I know where the hell I'm going Krillin!"

Mother cross her arms and walk out of the room with her head held high and went straight to the showers. I chuckle at the scared Krillin. "Word to the wise, never stand between my mother and her shower," I said.

"Noted," Krillin gulp.

"Here put these on," father said as he throw them their armor.

"Uh how do you put these on," Krillin ask.

"You slip them over your head," I said.

"and if that doesn't work then I'll come over and force them down for you," father said, "the suits are expiable, I wore them back on Earth when I transform."

They look at each other before they decide to put it on but Gohan was playing his armor though. I roll my eyes. "Hey Vegeta is the gloves and boots made out of the same materials," Krillin said.

"Shut up," father said.

"You ask too many questions," I said, "very dumb ones."

"Hey that isn't very nice," Krillin mumble.

"I'm not nice," I said with a frown.

"Hey Kai," Gohan said.

"What," I said as I turn to him.

"What happen to you when you fought with Recoome?" Gohan ask.

"Oh yeah, that was amazing and scary at the same time," Krillin said.

"What you mean?" I ask.

"You know, when you fought with Recoome, Burter and Juices at the same time but got knock out," Krillin said, "don't you remember what happen?"

"Yeah that was so cool! How your hair and eyes kept flicking back and forth between your normal color, then into teal and gold," Gohan said.

"The same thing happen to your aura too, it will change from royal blue to a bright gold," Krillin said.

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about!" I growl, "I don't know what happen, I don't remember anything. All I know was that I was angry because my mother got hurt."

"but it was still pretty cool," Gohan said.

I sigh as I began to walk away from them before I lend against the wall. What the hell were they talking about? I don't get it, I was piss because my mother was hurt, I wanted them to pay for hurting my mother. I know that I felt this burst of energy but I took it as rage, maybe that what they were talking about? I sensed that something inside me was blocking me from reaching that full power but I couldn't break that wall. What did happen to me? I growl, I hated it when I can't understand something.

"Hey guys, you look great in your new armor," mother said as she steps into the room.

I smirk as I saw father's jaw drop and before anyone saw I close it for him. "Don't want to hurt you pride father but mother is beautiful," I said with a big smirk.

He growl before he cross his arms. "Shut up," he said.

"she does look like a saiyan doesn't she," I ask.

"Expect she missing a tail and her coloring are way off," father growl.

"Hey guys, I been thinking," Krillin suddenly said.

"That isn't good," I said.

"Shut up," Krillin said.

"Kai be nice," mother said, "What were you thinking, Krillin?"

"I been thinking that I should see Guru," Krillin said.

"What!" Gohan said.

"Are you insane?! You'll run in with Frieza!" mother shouts.

"I know it's risking but I got to make that chance," Krillin said, "We need the password to the dragon balls."

"Then I'll go with you," Gohan said.

"No it better if Krillin goes alone," mother said, "don't want to have too many people."

"She right, well better get going," Krillin said, "but don't worry, I'll be back soon as I can."

"Good luck Krillin," Gohan said.

"Right," Krillin said before he ran off down the hall.

Gohan walked outside while my parents talk about something but I didn't listen. I was too tired, I gave a big yawn as I walk into the med bay. I look into the tank to see that Goku had fallen asleep. I yawn again and I stretch out like a cat as I lay down in front of the tank. I curl up on the floor and I fall asleep into deep sleep.

_**Review **_


	9. Chapter 9

Kai the Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

I was sleeping a dreamless sleep but someone decided to give me a rude awaken. Some grab my by the back of my arm and drag me out of the med bay. I was going to attack the being that woke my up but I saw that it was father.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" I snarl.

"FRIEZA IS COMING!" father shouted at me before he drop me.

"WHAT!" I gasp in shock. I started to run alongside father towards the exit but I look out a window and I stop to stare. "Father, wait!"

"There's no time to wait," father shouted, "We need to move now!"

"But look it's the sky!' I said, "Its dark!"

"How is that possible!? There's no night on Namek!" father shouted before he look through the widow himself.

"How should I know?" I said before a thought hit me, "Unless…"

Father and I gasp when we realize why it was dark, we both growl darkly. We ran down the hall way with torture ideas on our mind. "I knew it, we shouldn't have trusted those damn earthlings!" father snarl.

"I thought you were watching them!" I shout.

"I should ask the same question for you!" father grow.

"I was tired!" I shout.

"Saiyans never get tired!" father shout.

"Oh yeah?! Then explain to me why you were taking a nap!" I growl.

"Shut up!" father growl, "How can I be foolish to get those punks near the dragon balls, they're going to pay for this!"

We fly out of the sky but I right away saw the dragon from the distance. "Father, look it's the dragon!" I shouted.

"Look at the size of that thing," father gasp, "the earthlings, they had summoned the damn dragon!"

"I could see that but we can't stand around wide jaws with Frieza on his damn way!" I shouted, "We need to make our wish!"

I shot off straight towards the dragon with father behind me. we landed behind them with scowls on our faces, everyone stare at us with total fear but mother try to hide it. I glare at her, how could she?! Go behind my back and get the dragon balls. How dare she?!

"Vegeta! Kai!" Krillin said with fear, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Cut the bullshit!" I snarl, "This is what we get! You summoned the dragon behind our backs after the things we done for you?!"

"I had spoil you too much! I gave you new suits, brought you in and save your lives countless of times and this is how you repay us!" father shout, "IT TIME TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"WAIT A SECOND!" mother shout.

"WHAT NOW MOTEHR!" I snarl, "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO BRETARY ME WITH!"

I saw the hurt look in mother's eyes, normally when I see that I will feel guilty but I didn't care! "Just listen for one moment please, this dragon can grant three wishes and so far we had only use two of them," mother said, "You two can have the last wish."

"Bulma!" Krillin shouted.

Father chuckles. "How thoughtful of you woman, thank you," father scoff.

"Hurry! Frieza on his way," I said as I sense him coming closer by the second.

"Times running out, I wish for myself and my daughter, to be immortals," father wishes.

"Just do it Denda, they're our only chance against Frieza," mother said shamefully. She didn't dare look me in the eye but I didn't care. Denda glare at us before he turn to the dragon, he began to speak his language to the dragon. My tail started to wave as I couldn't wait of the endless of battles that are waiting for me. This is also my chance to kill Cooler!

Suddenly though, something was wrong as the dragon seem to froze and his eyes became black. There were flash of lighting before a huge explosion happen that blinded us all. When the light fades, 7 large stones fall from the sky. Is that it? I look around my body. I don't feel any different?

"What happen are we immortal!?" father demanded.

"No, you're not immortals," Denda said before he fall to his knees crying.

"Denda, are you alright?" Krillin ask.

"No, it's Guru he gone," Denda cry.

"What!" I shout.

"Oh Denda I'm so sorry," Krillin said.

"Guru he was like a grandfather to me and I ask if he won't die if I left," Denda said.

"Wait didn't it was say that if the creator of the dragon balls die so does the dragon balls," I shout.

"Yes that is right," Denda cry.

"No," I growl.

Father turns to everyone and growl. "So where back from where we started," father snarl, "where I kill you all!"

"So who's first? I had you in mind Kril-" I gasp when I saw Frieza behind them. They turn around to gasp as well.

"so you are the ones are causing me so much trouble, 2 earthling, one saiyan and 2 half saiyan brats. How could a bunch of weakling killed my Ginyu Force?" Frieza said with a smirk, "But now it's your turn to die."

I growl as I was ready to attack but instead I felt two arms tightly wrap around me. I saw mother shaking in fear and she had tears running down her face. "Mother?" I whisper for only her to hear.

"It such a shame that I couldn't see the look on Ginyu's face," Frieza said, "Now let's gets this show on the roll."

Frieza jump off from the edge he stood on before we started walking closer to us. Krillin was shaking in fear. "Calm yourself you fool, he only enjoying this," I growl.

"I can't help it," Krillin gulp.

"Now then Vegeta, I always knew that you will one day betray but I didn't knew when though. I sadly though after I kill you, I won't have a pet monkey anymore," Frieza said before he turn to me, "but that was until I found out you had a daughter. Mind she just like you Vegeta when you were her age. I just simply love it. I will enjoy having her around."

"Like hell I will work for you," I snarl, "I already had Cooler torture me; no way in hell will I have his weaker younger brother order me around!"

"Your Cooler's monkey! How dare you say I'm weaker! I am the strongest being in my whole family!" Frieza shout.

"You're wrong Frieza!" mother shout as she steps forward, "Cooler found another form after the forth transformation!"

"Meaning that Cooler is stronger then you and I won't have someone weaker like you control me!" I growl with a smirk. Frieza was anger by this but slowly he calm down and instead smirk.

"The two of you work for my dear older brother? That great news then as I can make you two very useful because you know but Cooler might know," Frieza said, "Yes you two will do fine in my army."

"Weren't you listening," I shout, "We will not work for you!"

I gasp when Frieza suddenly appear in front of me and he had an evil smirk. "We'll see about that," he said before he suddenly punches me in the stomach.

I gasp in pain as I slide across the ground and far away from the other. I didn't get the chance to cough before I was kick in the side by Frieza. Like a rock bouncing across the water, I bonce across the water before I fall into the water. I begin stinking down in the water, I sense Frieza coming my way and before he could attack me. I shot out of the water and began attack him. I growl as whatever attack I throw at Frieza he only dodge them like they were nothing. I snarl before I shot a large power attack, this took him off guard and he slam into the nearest mountain.

I cough a bit of blood and I waited for Frieza to appear. I gasp when a tail tightly wraps around me and I stare into the eyes of Frieza. "That was a powerful attack but not enough for me of course," Frieza said, "And you need more training though, oh well that an easy fix."

"Let me go," I gasp as he tightens his grip.

"Oh you want me to let you go?" Frieza ask. I gasp when he suddenly let me go but really he only slams me down into the ground. I groan in pain when I felt a few bones broken. I scream in pain when Frieza suddenly slam his foot down on my back. He presses his foot further into my back. I gasp when suddenly he roughly grabs my tail. I hiss in pain as he pulls and squeeze my tail tightly.

"I must say you have such a pretty tail," Frieza said as he pet it very gently, "Pretties tail I seen from all you ugly saiyans. I just love the pattern in the fur."

I scream bloody murder when he started slowly pulling on my tail. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I scream when my tail was ripped off of me. I look up to see father standing over me in a fighting yet very protective stand.

I glare at Frieza as he laugh and I look away as he was petting my once tail. It just made me very sick to my stomach. "Why isn't it monkey daddy to the rescue," he mock, "So tell me Vegeta, how will you protect your darling cub when you can't protect yourself!"

Father raise his energy to the max before he charge at Frieza with full force. I try to get out of the area and find a place to take cover. Damn it all I can't even move! I love and care for my tail but it's my biggest weakness. "Kai!"

"Mother," I whisper.

Mother picks me up and I saw tears running down her face. "Kai, please speak to me!" mother sob.

"Mother," I gasp.

She gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! Are you ok?" mother ask. She yelps when a lone attack black shot near us.

"We need to take cover!" I said.

"Right!" mother said before she shot off. We took cover behind some rocks and I notice that others were hiding here too.

"Bulam, is Kai ok," Gohan ask.

"Somewhat," mother said, "That monster rip off Kai tail off, she not going to able to move for a while now!"

"Ms. Bulma, maybe I can help her," Denda said, "if you want?"

"Can you help?" mother said, "If you can, please I'm begging you."

"Yes I can but please set her on the ground," Denda said.

"Ok," mother said before she very gently set me on the ground. I flinch and hiss a bit as my ribs were broken. Denda stood over me and he brings his hands up.

"Please relax Kai," Denda said, "This won't take long."

I try my best to nod but even that was a struggle. I try my best to calm down, I slowly breath in and out. I watch as Denda's hands begin to glow and that same glow surrounded me. I felt all my wounds and bones begin to heal, I started to get a feeling in my body again. Denda step away from me with a smile and I slowly sit up.

"Whoa! That is amazing Denda!" Krillin laugh.

"Yeah!" Gohan cheer.

"Thank you so much Denda!" mother said as she hug me tightly.

"You're welcome," Denda said.

I froze when I sense a massive rise in power level. I turn to look to see Frieza transforming into his second form. "Whoa! What is he doing now!" Krillin shouted.

"It's so powerful!" Gohan shout.

"He transforming into his second form," mother said.

"Second form?" they said.

"That isn't the end, he has a third and a fourth form," I said.

"Each one stronger then the last," mother said.

"Oh man! This is getting worst by the second!" Krillin gulp. Frieza scream as he finally transforms and we stare at him with fear, mainly Krillin. I try hard to keep calm but that was hard when your power is being tower.

"This is madness," father gasp.

Frieza smirk at our fears. "What's the matter with you little bugs, you all look scare?" he said, "Speechless I see Vegeta, what happen to all those bold threats."

Suddenly his tail shot out of the ground and we barely dodge the lashing tail at the very last second. "This isn't good at all," mother said.

"I'm impress normally no one see that coming," Frieza said, "and another thing is that did you know that in this form it is power level 1 million."

"He's lying! it's an possible even for him," father shout.

"He only trying to scare us," I said.

"He doing a pretty good job," Krillin said.

"Krillin shut up! You're not helping!" mother shouted.

"We have some none believers do we?" Frieza said, "Why don't I just show you."

Suddenly Frieza raise his power to the max and it led to everything around us shaking. Massive waves of power blast us out of the sky. I fall into the water and a huge rock hit me on the head. I shot up to the surface with a gasp. Mother came to fly next to me and she look over my head when it was slightly bleeding. "Are you ok?" mother ask.

"I'm fine, are you ok," I ask.

"I'll be ok," mother said with a nod.

We frown when we hear a chuckle and we turn to glare at Frieza. "Now what's wrong? I can't stay those long faces," he said, "Cheer up; it's a beautiful day to die. Don't you agree Vegeta? I mean really what more can you ask for? The suns are shiny, the sea is crystal clear, and the mountains can be seen in the background. It's possibly prefect. Although we have to decide who dies first."

"Krillin I'm scare," Denda whimper. I growl as Frieza look at every one of us and I growl as it was death roll. We waited until Frieza leap into the air and charge. He fly pass me, pass father, pass Gohan, pass mother but not Krillin. Krillin throw Denda to the side just as Frieza stab his horn into Krillin's side.

"KRILLIN NO!" Gohan and mother shout. Frieza's horn went through Krillin's side and out of his back. Blood drip out and whenever Frieza move, blood will pour out.

"Oh I'm sorry does that hurt?" Frieza ask, "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"FRIEZA YOU SICK TWITCHED FREAK!" mother shout with tears running down her face. Krillin scream loudly just as Frieza further pushes his horn into Krillin. Blood was shed and blood was splashed.

I sense Gohan flying straight toward Frieza. "GOHAN DON'T BE A FOOL!" I shout. Too late Gohan charge at Frieza but he was whip away like a fly by Frieza's tail. Frieza throw his head around and just made Krillin further fall into Frieza's horn. Krillin getting weaker by the second as he losing more blood, Frieza just made it worst as he kept moving his head.

Krillin was gasping in pain and I sense his energy getting weaker. Krillin close his eyes as he was knock out cold, when Frieza saw this, he smirks. "Well that take care of this one," he said. He throws his head back and Krillin easily falls off from the horn. He falls into the sea where he made a big splash.

"Krillin!" mother and Gohan shout before they fly toward Krillin. I look at Frieza when he fade out and fade in front of them.

"It pointless to save him now, you're all too late," Frieza said, "Now who's next to die."

Frieza began to stare at us again and deciding who is next to die. I snap my head towards Gohan when I sense a massive rise in power level. He was growling while he glares at Frieza. "YOU ANIMAL!" Gohan scream.

Gohan charge at Frieza with full force and he suddenly gave a round house kick to Frieza's head. I watch in awe as Gohan attack Frieza with no mercy. He was able to hit him while me I couldn't land a simple hit and I'm stronger then Gohan! How the hell can that possible be!?

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and I cover my eyes from the blinding light. I notice that mother was missing? "Where is she?!" I said, panic and fear started to get to me. where is my mother!?

"Kai! Look!" Gohan shout.

I turn to where he was pointing and I notice something coming out of the water. Denda and mother broke the surface with a gasp and I notice that they had Krillin with him. "Mother!" I said as I fly over to her.

"He ok he slightly breathing if Denda could heal him he will be ok," mother said. I don't care for Krillin.

"Make it quick! If you thought that the brat, finish him off, think again," father shouted.

"We got to move now!" mother order. She shot out of the water with Krillin in her arms while I grab Denda. We take cover behind some rocks and I let them take care of Krillin. I shot out of cover to be with the others but I saw Frieza attacking Gohan. He slams Gohan to the ground and Gohan didn't move.

"That wasn't much fun but all well," Frieza laugh.

"HEY FRIEZA!" father shouted. Frieza turn to father but he throws a massive power attack at him and father laugh. "Rule number one is that you never turn your back on Prince Vegeta because with me the battle is never over."

Father shout before he throw another power attack at Frieza. There was a huge explosion and I cover my eyes from the bright light. When the light clear I look up to father when he gasp. I also gasp when I saw Frieza. Frieza stare at us with a smirk. "Now don't act surprise Vegeta," Frieza said, "I'll be right with you but first let me finish off with the little monkey."

"Oh no we're all doom," father gasp, "all doom."

"Father, don't say that!" I growl, "We are royal saiyans of a mighty race, we don't give up and even we can't win then we die in honor fighting!"

"There no chance," father said.

I snarl. "Father! You are Prince of all saiyans and you must as your duty as prince to protect and lead all saiyans," I shout, "Gohan, Goku, you and I are the last of our race! I won't die as a coward but die with honor as a warrior!"

I shot my power level to the max and I charge at Frieza with full force. I caught him off guard and I fought with all my power. I did my best in dodging all of his attack with my all my speed. Suddenly shot a power blast to his stomach and he gasp in pain as it like a sucker punch. I grab onto his tail and began to swing him around as a rag doll. I drop him to the sea and I pant madly as I use all my energy in attacking Frieza.

I waited for him to appear out of the water but I gasp when he suddenly appear in front of me. he grin madly at me before he slam his fists down on my head. I could hear my skull crack slightly and I slam into the water with a splash. I try to swim back to the surface but Frieza arrive and began attack me from underwater.

I fought against Frieza but it was a losing battle as my head was bleeding a lot and I was losing air. I gasp, water rush into my mouth and into my lungs, when Frieza punch me in the stomach. I started coughing and gasping but it only made everything worst. I try to swim to the surface but Frieza will drag me down.

I started to feel dizzy and light headed but I struggle as Frieza wrap his tail around me. he began to drag me further into the water. I couldn't see anything the deeper we went. I couldn't see well as everything started to darken and I started to see doubles.

With my last attempt, I rise my power level to shoot him with a power blast into Frieza's face. he shout in pain and his grip on me loosen. I shot up to the surface and I saw the light up ahead but the closer on got, the weaker on got. No, I'm almost there! Don't give up!

I gasp when suddenly I felt someone grip on foot and drag me down into the water. I'm not going to last much longer! I sense a familiar power level but I couldn't focus on it to know who it was. Everything started to get darker and I fall into complete darkness.

_**Review **_


	10. Chapter 10

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 10

I shot up and started coughing harshly. Someone patted my back as I cough up water and I look to see mother. "Kai thank goodness are you ok?" mother ask.

"I'll live," I cough.

"That good," mother said as she hug me before she smile at me. I shiver went down my back when she glare at me. She was going to say something but I decided to make a risking move. I cover mother's mouth.

"Mother, I know you're angry, worry and stress over me. I understand that but it only going to get worst with Frieza is still alive," I said, "So after this battle is over, you could yell at me, ground me or whatever the hell you want but just not right now."

Mother glare at me and it the kind of look she get when she knows she is wrong. "Alright you're right," mother sighs.

Thank kami because I really don't want to deal with a raging mother. I suddenly sense two large power levels, I sharply look up only to gasp as Frieza was transforming into his third form. On the side I notice Piccolo, wait wasn't he dead? "What the hell is going on? What did I miss?" I said.

"Piccolo saved you from Frieza, he manage to get Frieza away from you while you were stinking further into the water. I was going to dive after you but instead Vegeta dive in after you," mother said.

"He did what?" I gasp.

"It's hard to believe I know, I didn't know if that was the real Vegeta but I knew it once he order me to give you CPR," mother said, "Piccolo in the meanwhile was fighting with Frieza and wouldn't you believe he was actually winning. For a moment I thought we were winning and that we had a chance but sadly Frieza decide to transform into his third form."

"That isn't good," I growl. I shot up into sky and started flying towards the others with mother right behind me. Just in time for Frieza to finish transforming. I had a disgust look on my face.

Frieza chuckles as he looks up to Piccolo. "So tell me how do I look? I know I won't win any beauty contest," he said.

"And I don't think any ugly contest either," I said, "They're say no professors."

"What you're still alive I thought your dead body will be at the bottom of the sea," Frieza shouts.

"Nope I'm here and breathing," I said.

Frieza only chuckles. "This only means that you proved to be an even stronger warrior for my army," he said.

"Fat chance!" I shout before I throw a power attack at him. Frieza dodge the attack easily and charge at me. I was ready for him but suddenly Piccolo came in between and punches Frieza across the face.

Piccolo glares at me. "You stay out of this Kai as this is my fight!" Piccolo shouts at me before he shot off to Frieza. The two fought before Piccolo started to give Frieza a chase. Piccolo was flying a fast speed that beat my speed but I saw that Frieza was toying with him. Piccolo tries to give Frieza the slip but instead Frieza flow ahead and waited for him.

"Oh man! Frieza is way faster than Piccolo," Gohan said.

"Faster, stronger, you name it, Frieza is more dangerous than before," Krillin said.

"This is his third form he still has a fourth one," mother said.

"And you won't even know how dangerous he will become once he decide to transform," I said.

Frieza was beaten Piccolo to a pulp and Piccolo wasn't able to fight back as Frieza was too fast. I sense the power that Piccolo was putting in to fight Frieza but it isn't enough. Frieza only playing with Piccolo and at this rate, he is going to kill Piccolo. Suddenly Frieza began to shot tiny power attacks which left Piccolo with slashes throughout his body. Gohan gasp in fear.

"Oh man! How long do you think Piccolo can last," Krillin gasp.

"It won't be long," I said, "Frieza will kill him soon."

Suddenly Gohan charge at Frieza. "Gohan! you idiot!" I shouted.

Krillin and I shot after him, we charge at Frieza at the same time from different places. Frieza fought with all three of us with ease and even with Piccolo he still fought us with ease. Is there a end to his power!? If I can't kill Frieza there no chance of me, killing Cooler!

"Everyone! Use your most powerful attack!" I shout.

Everyone began to raise their power level and raising their attack. I first I wanted to use the nightmare dragon but that will be too risking. The others are too close and the dragon will attack them also. Instead I decide to use my second most powerful attack. The Blazing Sun, my whole body lit up into flames and two large fire power attack balls form into both my hands. I lift them back before I slam them together and shot it forwards at Frieza with the other's special attacks.

A huge explosion that shook the place up violently, the wind blast at us and we struggle to stay in the air. The waves were huge, they crash over the land and the mountains shook before falling apart. It was awhile before things started to settle down. Although there was one large dust cloud and I really hate dust clouds.

"Was that enough? Did we win?" Gohan ask. The dust cloud clear and we all gasp to see Frieza.

"Does that answer your question," I said. One thing I was glad about is that we did some damage on him.

"This is impossible! He should be dead!" Piccolo shouts in shock.

"This is insane! We're all going to die!" Krillin gulp.

"I must say that was something but it wasn't enough to kill me if that was what you were hoping," Frieza said, "now it time to kill you all."

Before we can even do anything, Frieza charge at us and started attacking us with top speeds. I couldn't see him as he attack all four of us as if he were a ghost. Krillin was knocked out of the sky; Gohan and Piccolo were blast out of the sky.

I snarl as I was the last one standing and I growl as he smirks at me. "You manage to survive all my attacks but you kept on asking for me to keep attack you," Frieza said, "Why don't you do yourself a favor, give up and work for me!"

"Never in a millions years will I ever work for you," I snarl, "I rather die before I work for a freak like you."

"I like you Kai your strong and feisty just like your father," Frieza said, "you will be his replacement and I will even go as far to have my brother to help and tame you."

That only piss me off, I'm not a mutt that could be tame! I shot my power level to the max and I charge at him. I attack him with full force but once again Frieza was only toying with me. I gasp when Frieza started attack me but I notice that Frieza was putting in more force. I could hear my bones crack and my blood spilling everywhere. I was then slam into the ground, I lay there unmovable and a pool of my blood started for form underneath me. Why I am weak! Why is everyone beating me! Can I ever win! Damn my life!

I sense out for everyone and they were all lying on the ground, beaten and broken. Oddly I watch as mother was fighting with father but I notice that he was letting her beat him to a pulp. He power level was very low for mother to make even further damage. There's got to be a reason why father is letting mother beat him as he won't let anyone beat him.

Suddenly mother shot father with a large power attack that left a large hole in his chest. He falls to the ground and I couldn't see him anymore but I could sense his energy, it was dying. I gasp when I realize that mother was fighting with Frieza but she was losing badly. She crash into the ground and I growl as I knew she was badly hurt. I struggle to sit up as I decide to use my stronger attack move.

I glare at Frieza as I took aim. "HEY FRIEZA!" I shouted, "NIGHTMARE DRAGON!"

There was that familiar booming dark roar that shook the planet as the dragon was release. It shot off towards Frieza, I smirk as I saw he was ready to block it but suddenly he dodge it. The dragon roar in rage before he chase at Frieza. I saw the fear in Frieza's face as he tries so hard to escape from the dragon but it was pointless. The dragon was gaining on him and pretty soon he will be one of the dragon's victims.

I could only laugh as Frieza was only pissing off the dragon which will only lead him into a painful death. Frieza growl as he turns to me and he smirk, he suddenly charges at me. Oh no! That's not good! I try to get up and fly away but I had use the last of my energy to make the nightmare dragon.

Frieza was getting closer with the dragon right on his heels. No this isn't good! Frieza smirk at me before he dodges away from me at the last second. I scream when the dragon roar in front of me. Horrors of my life flash before my eyes and I try so hard to ignore it. I scream in horror and pain as the dragon was taking over my body and mind.

Everything started to get black and memories of the horrors of working for Coolers started to replay in my mind. I couldn't feel my body anymore and I was suddenly trapped in a cage. I scream for everything to stop, for it to shut up, for it to go away but instead the dragon laugh at my torture. I cover my ears to block everything out but it didn't help. The dragon kept laughing around me and inside my mind. I fall to the ground, crying my eyes out. Please make it all stop!

_**Review **_


	11. Chapter 11

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 11

Anyone who is able to sense energy were in pure terror as they sense an energy of pure evil and a high power level that made Frieza look like he was nothing. They watch as Kai look to be a great deal of pain but also fighting for her very life but losing badly. A dark aura surrounded her body and sparks of energy shock off of her. Kai scream loudly as her body appears to be changing into something else.

Her skin change into a pure black and dark purple stripes appear on her skin. On the top of her head, two deadly sharp horns shot out, her ears became sharp and pointy. Kai's face started to form into that of a dragon and her tail also change that of a dragon with five large black spikes at the end. Two larges wings shot out of Kai's back and purple fire appear at her ankles and wrist. Kai's eyes they keep flipping from dark purple to her bright blue eyes, she gave another scream but was drown out by a booming roar.

Bulma was shaking in terror. "No, not this again," she said with tears running down her face. Everyone who was close to her, hear what she say and they turn to her.

"What you mean by that," Krillin ask with terror in his voice.

"This wasn't the first time since this happened. We didn't fully knew about the nightmare dragon. We didn't know that Kai had to give nightmares to everyone in order to please the dragon but since she didn't, the dragon turn on her. He attack her mentally before taking over her body," Bulma said, "the dragon could have destroy everyone and everything because of how strong it was. Expect Cooler was barely stronger then the dragon. He had to use all his power just to beat the dragon but he was badly beaten too. Kai was only 3 years old and just learning how to fight. I can't think on how the dragon became now since Kai had been training."

"That impossible! Nobody should be that strong expect for me!" Frieza shouted but if you listen closely you could hear a hint of fear.

"Don't believe me! I don't care! My daughter is trap in that monster and I can't save her!" Bulma cry.

Everyone froze in fear when the dragon started to laugh. "What a great mother you are!" the dragon laughs.

"Let go of my daughter you monster!" Bulma shouted.

"Now insulting your child, what a horrible mother," the dragon taunts.

"You are not my daughter!" Bulma shout.

"Indeed you are, since I'm apart of Kai so making you also my mother!" Nightmare laughs.

"Let go of Kai!" Bulma shout.

"How about a no, I rather it be that I'm free and that I have control. So I can take over the galaxy," Nightmare laughs.

"You dragon freak! I am the only one to control over this galaxy no one else!" Frieza shouted.

Nightmare throws his head back and started laughing loudly. "Don't make me laugh! How can you destroy me when your older brother, who has another form barely destroy me," Nightmare laughs, "What makes you think that you will be able to destroy me!?"

"I AM NOT MY BROTHER AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Frieza shouted in rage, he charge a him.

Nightmare smirks and with a swing of his tail, Frieza crash into the ground faster than anyone could blink. Everyone was shock at this as it took everyone's power to just hit Frieza yet this dragon was able to hit him with one swing. Nightmare laughs, "Was that really all you got? how about you do yourself a favor and transform into your final form," Nightmare said, "Maybe you might even stand a chance."

Frieza glare at Nightmare and growling before he began to transform into his final form. Everyone stood in shock at the high power level, is there an end to Frieza's power? In a flash of blinding light, Frieza transform into his final form. Everyone stood in fear by the power of Frieza, expect Nightmare who was actually chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Frieza growls.

Nightmare smirks. "You of course, your power level is very weak," Nightmare taunt.

"How are you?!" Frieza shouted, "You're nothing but a foolish brat that doesn't know what he getting into!"

"It's true that I'm in the body of a toddler but I on the other hand when around since the beginning of time, how do you think I'm so powerful?" Nightmare said, "I will share the power with my host while I take the power from my victims. Since this body is new to my kind of power, it will take a while before it get used to it."

"Wait?! Are you saying you have more power!?" Frieza shout.

"Indeed, lots more but this body is holding back because if I release all my power then this weak little body will give up on me," Nightmare said, "But once it get older than just maybe I will release more of my true power."

"You're lying!" Frieza shouted.

"Do you know for sure?" Nightmare said with a smirk, "After all you're the little brat that doesn't know what he's getting into."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Frieza shouted in rage before he charge at Nightmare. Frieza attack Nightmare with full on rage but Nightmare only smirk as he block every attack as if they were nothing. Frieza was enrage by this and try so hard to wipe that smirk off his face. it was pointless as the longer he attack, the tired he got.

As the others, they watch on between the two powerful beings. They were unsure what to do and really they were afraid as neither of them stood against Frieza or Nightmare. They will be happy if Nightmare were to kill Frieza but then them themselves going to have to face Nightmare.

Vegeta on the other hand was enraged by this, he didn't care if Kai were to kill Frieza because she had royal blood and she will revenge their fallen race. Sadly though, Kai wasn't in control of herself and this wasn't her power. Nightmare will take the honor away from them and they won't be about to revenge their fallen mighty race.

Vegeta growl as he couldn't let this happen, he began to focus. Saiyans are known to never show emotions expect when fighting, but behind closed doors and away from the eye of the public. Saiyan parents will show some kind of emotions to their family because of this, they form bonds. Mate bond, a sibling bond and parent to child bond. At the moment, Vegeta try to open the forgotten bond between himself and his daughter, Kai. He never thought this will ever be useful and that he didn't have much lesson of bonds, he decides to give the bond a try.

Meanwhile, Nightmare was getting bored of Frieza. He lashes his tail out which whack Frieza out of the sky and slam into the ground. Nightmares turn to the others and he smirk as he sense the fear. "Don't think for a moment that I had forgotten about you," he said, "I thought of something for all of you so that way you won't be missing out of the fun."

"Enough! Of these sick and twisted games! I want my daughter!" Bulma said.

"Forget about her! She gone she will never be seen again!" Nightmare shouted before he smirks, "Now get ready as the fun going to begin in just a moment."

Nightmare snaps his fingers and balls of purple flames appear around him. The flames fade away to have what looks to be tiny yet powerful deadly little demons. Gohan, Krillin and Bulma shouted in fear while Piccolo and Frieza gasp in shock. "What are those things?" Krillin gulp.

"My minions of course," Nightmare laugh, "Now then, minions attack!"

The demons screech before leaping at them. Bulma, Krillin and Gohan fought together against the demons while Frieza and Piccolo easily took care of themselves against them. Vegeta on the other hand stood hidden among the rocks and luckily the demons were focus on the others.

Vegeta focus on reaching for Kai that it felt forever. However he manages to reach her but found her weakly in a small cage and crying. Kai whimper as she only could listen to mocking, the shame and the humiliation from living under Cooler. No matter how much she plea or beg for all of it to stop, it only fall on deaf ears. Sadly and shamefully, Kai was able to curl up in her cage with her hands over her ears and tears running down her face. How her pride is being slowly destroy by all this.

"Kai!"

Kai snap her eyes open when she suddenly hears a something but wasn't unsure if she were hearing things. She closed her eyes and tries to forget about it as it might be her becoming insane.

"Kai!"

Kai sit up slowly as she hears the voice again but a bit more clearly now. It sounded like her father. She started to focus on the voice and try so hard to reach for the voice. Suddenly a royal blue light appear before her and it started to form into her father.

Right then and there, Kai forgot about her pride and reach out for father like the toddler she is. "Daddy," Kai cry.

Vegeta didn't like the way he saw Kai or the way she was acting. "Kai! You better snap out of it!" Vegeta snarl.

"I can't, I'm too weak," Kai whine.

"DON'T YOU DARE! You are part of a proud mighty saiyan race and you being the princess of all of them! It our honor as royal saiyans to kill Frieza on what he did to our people! Are you just going to let this stupid dragon take that honor away from us!?" Vegeta shouted, "Kai you are a saiyan and you should never let anyone push you around! We rule over every race, not the other way around!"

"What should I do? I'm trap!" Kai cry.

"This is you're fight to beat! You shouldn't let anyone fight your battles and take you're victory!" Vegeta shout, "That is destroying your saiyan pride!"

Suddenly there was a roar of laughter before a flash of purple flames appear along with Nightmare. "How will you know Saiyan pride? When you were taken away from your planet, at such a young age," Nightmare mock.

"Go to hell!" Vegeta shout before he launches a large strong power attack. It had no effect on him and he only grin.

"I believe that your little visit is overdue," Nightmare said before he launches his own attack at Vegeta. He shouted in pain when the attack hit and he fade away in a flash of light.

"FATHER!" Kai shouted. She growl as she turn to Nightmare who laugh madly.

"What a weakling!" Nightmare laugh.

Kai snarl. "You take that back! That is my father who is the prince of all saiyans!" Kai shouted.

"Indeed, of a dead race," Nightmare said, "only if you count the idiot saiyan and two half breeds."

"You take that back!" Kai snarl.

"What are you going to do about that? Hurt me oh I'm so scare!" Nightmare laugh, "Beside billions had try to destroy me so how will you destroy me when you are only one little monkey."

Kai snarl as she stood up to her feet. Rage boils in her blood at the insults to herself, her race and her father. As for the memories that will scare her and drive her away like a coward only fuel her burning rage. What she didn't know was that her power level was sky rocketing.

Kai suddenly her aura started to flicker between royal blue and blazing gold. Kai shouted in rage just as a blast of blazing gold shot off everywhere. A booming roar broke out but it wasn't Nightmare's roar but the roar of the great ape. The light form into the great ape and Kai disappear from the blinding light. Nightmare roars in pain as the pure light badly injury him.

From the outside of Kai's mind, everyone watches as Nightmare was roaring in pain while gripping her head, shaking his head madly. Suddenly a light started to form underneath Nightmare's skin. He roars loudly before it was drowned by another roar. The big ape appears and blinded everyone in its blinding gold aura. It roar in great victory by ponding its chest, so though the ape fade away like a ghost. Taking it place though was Kai.

She looks badly beaten and there was still tear stains on her face. Despite this she smirks at Frieza who look very shock beyond belief. "You look scare, Frieza," Kai said, "You should be as I'm going to kill you."

Instead of attacking him, Kai gasp in pain before she was out cold. She began to fall to the sea below and Bulma began to race towards her. Vegeta beat her and caught Kai by the back of her armor but he didn't look over her to check for any other injuries. Instead he glares at Frieza while Bulma flew towards Vegeta.

Without looking, Vegeta pass Kai off to Bulma. "Hide her somewhere, woman," Vegeta order.

Frieza growl. "are you expecting to leave now after what I had saw! I think not, that little monkey is too dangerous for me now and I must destroy her!" Frieza shouted before he charge at Bulma and Kai.

Vegeta stood in the way and he punch Frieza across the face and he slam into the ground. Vegeta turn to Bulma. "GO NOW!" Vegeta bark before he charge at Frieza.

Without thinking, Bulma fly off with Kai in her arms. She flies towards where Denda was hidden. Once he saw that it was Bulma he step out and look up to Bulma with worry. "Bulma are you ok?" Denda ask.

"I'm fine but it's Kai can you heal her again, please," Bulma plea.

"No problem Bulma, just set her on the ground," Denda said.

"Right," Bulma said with a nod. Very gently, Bulma set Kai on the ground and Denda went straight to healing Kai. When she was fully heal, Denda step away but Kai was still out cold.

"Kai will be ok; she won't wake up in while," Denda said, "She uses all her energy and nearly half of soul. That dragon didn't help either."

"How do you know?" Bulma ask.

"I can heal anything with a soul and I could sense the energy in everyone I heal," Denda said, "I look at their soul too as it depends on the person I'm healing."

"Really? That's so cool," Bulma said.

"You could say that but I look at Kai soul, I saw that it being poison by the dragon but I don't see how to get rid of the dragon though," Denda said, "I'm surprise that Kai isn't dead."

"That part of the curse, the dragon lives inside her and he isn't leaving until she dies," Bulma said before she picks up Kai into her arms, "What am I going to do with you Kai, one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack."

"But you really care about Kai," Denda said.

"Of course I care for Kai, she my only daughter," Bulma said.

"Even though she is nearly evil as Vegeta," Denda ask.

"No matter what, she will always be my daughter," Bulma said, "I will always love her with all my heart and I really want to see her beautiful blue eyes. I hate seeing Kai like this, I always worry that she won't wake up."

"She'll wake up Bulma, she just need to rest," Denda said.

"I really want to go home," Bulma whimper.

_**Review **_


	12. Chapter 12

Kai the Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 12

I pass out again, unbelievable what is wrong with me? I been knock out a dozen times and I pass out a few times. I suppose to be one of the strongest beings in the group yet I keep on getting knocked out like a weakling! Grr... I'm having a bad week; I still can't believe that dragon took over me again. I made sure to never let that happen again but it's all Frieza's fault! Or should I blame myself for letting the dragon take over me.

Ugh, my head hurts too much to really think about it. My head was aching and my chest was just as worst. I open my eyes to look around and I realize that I was in mother's arms. She smiles down on me with pure joy and relief. "Kai! My little baby, are you ok?" mother ask.

"I'll live," I mumble.

I blush when suddenly she hugs me and I could bet that if I was fully human, she might had crush me. "You have no idea how much I was worry about you!" mother shouted, "I was so scare that I had might had lost you! Please don't you ever do something like that ever again!"

I roll my eyes and I couldn't help but smirk. "Mother, I'm a saiyan and I can't promise you that I will stay out of trouble," I said, "After all trouble is my middle name."

She gave me a teasing grin. "Actually it's Bloomers," mother said.

I stare at her in shock before it became a death glare. "Are you serious!" I snarl.

"What? Every Brief must have an underwear name," mother said.

"I thought you skip me," I said.

"Not a chance, if your first name couldn't be Bloomers, then at least your middle name is," mother said, "Kai Bloomers Brief."

I growl as I look away from her with a scowl. I suddenly realize that the others were not around here. "Where are the others?" I ask, "Where's Frieza?"

"You were out for a long time but during that time, Goku came and beat Frieza," mother said.

"What are you serious?" I ask in shock.

"You should of see it, it just amazing. Sure Frieza was giving Goku a run for his money but in the end, Goku beat Frieza," mother said with pride, "Goku decide to finish it off with the spirit bomb which blew everyone away. Don't worry I know they're alive, we just got to find them."

I growl, unbelievable! A third class took away father and mine honor! When I see that idiot I'll regain my honor by killing that third class. I sense where the others and I sense them in the west. "They're that way," I said as I pointed to the west.

"Alright, but wait Kai can you fly?" mother ask.

I began to focus on my energy and try to fly out mother's arms. I was having a real struggle in keeping the air. I only made a few feet from mother before I gasp and began to fall. Mother caught me and I growl at my weakness.

"Damn it all to hell," I growl.

"Kai Bloomers Briefs, how many times had I told you not to cuss," mother shouted.

"Like you're one to talk," I said.

"I'm the adult, anyway just relax," mother said. I huff as my honor and pride was crush as my mother carries me towards the others. When we near the others, Krillin and Gohan grin to see us. "Bulma! Kai!" Krillin and Gohan greet.

"Hey guys, is everyone ok," mother said as she land.

"We're all fine, just tried but how you feeling?" Krillin ask.

"Tired but not like good night's rest won't fix," mother laugh. I glare at Goku who smile at us tiredly, "That was amazing, Goku, I never knew you could be so powerful but I knew you will beat Frieza."

"It wasn't all my doing Bulma, I had asked the solar system to lend me their energy and I was able to create the spirit bomb," Goku said.

"But you still killed Frieza," I growl.

"Yeah but why do you look so upset?" Goku ask.

I snarl as my rage became my strength and I leap at Goku. I slam down his chest and snarl in his face. "You took my father and mine honor! The royal saiyan had to destroy Frieza so we could revenge our people but you took that away from us, THIRD CLASS!"

"Kai! that is enough!" mother shouted.

"Stay out of this!" I snarl as I jump off of Goku.

"Don't use that tone with me!" mother snarls down on me.

"Then stay out of my business!" I shouted up to her. Damn I am so short! I'm a year older then Gohan yet I'm still shorter than him! What I am talking about! That isn't the point!

"You are my daughter and everything about you is my business!" mother shouted.

"This is about saiyan honor and pride, humans won't understand!" I growl.

"You're not even fully saiyan so how do you know saiyan pride and honor!" mother shouted.

"I'll learn from my father!" I shout.

"That will be useless because…" she said before she stops.

"What? What were you going to say?" I ask I suddenly realize that my father wasn't around. Where could he be? I try sensing him out but my senses were kind of numb. I turn to the others and they look uncomfortable as they try to avoid my questionable glare.

"Where is father?" I ask. No one answer me and I didn't like it one bit. "Well! Where is my father?!"

Mother look at me and she knelt down to my level. She looks deep into my eyes and I glare at her. "Kai, this will be hard on you because I know that you had gotten close to your dad but he…," mother trail off unease.

"He's what?! Where is he?! What happen?!" I shouted.

"Frieza kill him, Vegeta dead," Piccolo said. I froze at this and the words repeat over and over in my mind. I refuse to believe it! I snarl as I sharply turn to Piccolo.

"You're lying, Piccolo," I whisper, a cold and deadly whisper.

"I don't care if you believe I'm lying or not, wait for your father and you'll realize yourself he's dead!" Piccolo said, "Vegeta was killed by Frieza end of story."

I growl in rage by why is tears are threating to fall. "Y-you're lying! Father can't be beat! He can't! He's the prince of saiyans! He can't be beat!" I shouted at him but it sound to a sob.

"It's the truth, Kai and the sooner you accept this, the better," Piccolo said.

I look at everyone and they look at me sadly. I growl as I turn away from him and I walk towards the edge. I stare at myself in the water and I realize that tears were falling. I snarl as I wipe them away but more kept running. I flinch when warm arms wrap around me and I realize it was mother.

"Shh…it's ok, Kai," mother whisper.

"No it's not fine," I whisper, "Father is dead."

"But I'm still here, mommy is still here," mother whisper. I try to stop crying because father will be a shame of me if he caught me crying. A saiyan never cry, a saiyan never cry, yet why am I still crying.

"I want both my parents," I whimper. What a great warrior you are Kai, a sobbing baby! Father will be ashamed of me if he found me crying over his death.

Suddenly we all turn to Krillin when he suddenly screams loudly but he was staring at something. He was pal and sweating, he look like had seen a ghost. We look what possibly Krillin is looking at and we all pal.

"Frieza!" we shouted in shock. He stood above us and he glare at us with a frown.

"That's impossible! The spirit bomb made a direct hit! Nobody shouldn't, have survived after that powerful attack!" Krillin shouted.

"I want my mommy," Gohan whimper.

He smirk at us before he launch a small attack at us, mainly it was aim at Goku but Piccolo took the blast instead. He shot through his chest and he fall to the ground with a thump. Gohan stood frozen in shock and he slowly walk over to the fallen namek.

"Oh no not again," mother gasp.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan scream. I pull away from mother and I got into a fighting stand but I only fall to the ground. No not now! Damn everything to hell and back! Mother pick me up and hold onto me tightly while whimpering in fear.

"Frieza!" Goku growls.

"I must admit, that attack sure pack some punch," Frieza said, it a taunting and mocking way, "It sure did took my breath away."

"Bulma, the ship shouldn't be far from here, I want you and the others out of here," Goku order.

"There's no way I'm just going to leave you with Frieza alone!" mother shouted.

"That's right," Gohan said.

"I'm not leaving not with Frieza still breathing!" I snarl, "This is my chance to kill him, to revenge my father and my people!"

"That's a lot of talk for someone who can't stand on her two feet," Goku spat. I snarl at him and I leap at him but I fall to the ground with a thump. I hate my life! Suddenly I was lift in the air and I gasp as I suddenly throw at Frieza's feet. I look up to see him smirking down at me. He picks me up by the neck and I snarl at him.

"Mind you are lots of troubles you are?" Frieza said, "You know you will have been a fun pet but you're far too dangerous for me now."

"Like I was going to be your pet," I spat.

"Just like your father," Frieza said as he pets my hair, "There's one thing missing, however."

"What will that be?" I ask. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

He smirks at me and he brought me closer to his face as if he were going to tell me a secret. "Being an orphan," he whispers.

I froze when I hear mother scream and Frieza drop me to the ground. I look up to gasp as my mother was brought into the air. A dark red aura surrounded her and she scream in pain while crying for help. "Bulma!" everyone shouted.

"Mother!" I gasp, I try to fly towards her but I couldn't. I didn't had the strength, I was drain of my strength and I was nothing more than a weakling. I look at her and I saw her gave me a short glance, tears running down her face.

"HELP ME!" mother scream before she explode. I stood frozen, ashes falls, the ashes of my mother. I couldn't hear anything but the echoes of my mother's scream. If I was crying earlier, I was sobbing now. My mother, she's gone, she was here a second ago and now she's gone! No! The only person that care and love me was gone! My father, who understood me, is gone, my mother who loved me, is gone and both are gone. It's all because of Frieza! I'm alone, I have no one. I sob like the child I am, a child that lost her parents. I want my parents!

I snarl when Frieza had place a foot on my head and he laugh madly. It echo through my mind, my blood boil, pure rage burn my heart and I started to see red. Frieza is going to pay, he will pay with his very life! I'll make sure of it! He wiped out the saiyans! He killed my parents! He had that dragon take over my body!

Frieza going to pay! I swear it on my life, my pride, my parents and the proud saiyan race! Frieza will pay! Frieza will die by my hands! I scream! A scream that combine all my emotion into one and something inside of me snap.

New found strength came to me and something was different but I didn't care. My target is Frieza and I grin at him insanely. He stood on the ground as he stares at me with slight fear. "I'm coming for you Freiza," I whisper.

I roar before I leap at him and attack him with full force. I didn't dare for one second to hold back an inch. Frieza will pay for what he done and I will beat him to the very inch of his life. I laugh in joy as I watch his blood spill and he screams in sheer pain. I know that my mind snap but I didn't care! I was beating Frieza! "How does it feel, Frieza!? To get the crap beaten out of you by the so call little monkey," I scream, "A 6 year old little monkey girl! No less!"

I laugh as I slam Frieza to the ground and shot down into the air. I grin as I shot down after him but suddenly Goku appear in front of me. I snarl at him. "Get out of my way third class!" I roar.

"Kai, that's enough!" Goku shout.

"It's never enough, Frieza must be beaten to the very inch of his life!" I shouted, "Now get out of my way or else I'll kill you!"

"Kai, calm down and listened to what you are saying! You sound like Frieza," Goku said.

I roar in rage at this and glare at him with my death glare but he wasn't fade by it. "HOW DARE YOU! Say that to your princess! He killed our race! He killed my parents! He must be killed!"

"This isn't the only way," Goku said, "We can show him mercy."

I stare at him with disbelief. "Are you serious!" I roar, "Show him mercy!? Did he show mercy when he killed my parents?! He will never show mercy! Now get out of my way!"

"Kai, focus you are guided by blood lust and revenge! You need to calm down! Your mother wouldn't want to see you like this," he shouted.

"YOU KEEP HER OUT OF THIS!" I scream. I charge at him with full force and I attacked him blindly. He only dodge or block my attack which only fuel my rage and I push myself to attack him. suddenly though, he puts me into a head lock. I scream as I kick and struggle out of his grip but he didn't let go. "UNHAND ME!"

"Kai, you need to calm down!" Goku shouted.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shouted at him.

"Don't you think I'm upset that Frieza killed Bulma?!" Goku shouted, "She was one of my first friends that I had ever had and I know her all my life. I see her as my older sister and don't you think I'm upset that my sister is gone?! Do you know the pain I'm going through?!"

"That's why Frieza must die!" I scream.

"He will pay but not by ending his life," Goku said, "But that won't happen if you're around!"

I glare at him as best I can, still struggling out of his grip. "So what are you going to do about it?" I shouted, "Kill me!"

"I will never do that to a child," Goku growl. I gasp when he pushes down on a pressure point on my neck and everything became black.

_**Review **_

_**Please don't hate me guys for this chapter and I hope that I didn't make Kai a Mary Sue. I try so hard not to make her one.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note that I do not Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 13

Ugh my head hurts, someone was shaking me and it didn't help with my headache. I growl a warning to the person but I yelp when I get a kick to my side. My body hurts so much and that kick just made it worst. I snap my eyes open to yell at the person but instead I gasp in shock. "Father!?" I gasp, "But you're dead, wait? Am I dead?"

Father scoffs at me, "You're not dead, unless you want me to kick you to check?" Father asks.

"I think I might need that," I said. I gasp in pain when father kick me again and cutch onto my stomach before I spite up blood. "Ok, I felt that and I'm alive."

"I told you," father said as he sat down.

I struggle to sit up and I notice that we were in a forest. I saw everyone was here even the nameks. I try to get onto my feet but I gasp as I fall on my feet. What the hell happen to me!? Why am I like this!? I roll onto my back and decide to lay there. I stare at the clear blue sky before I look over to my father.

"Where are we? Where's Frieza?" I ask, most importantly where's my mother? "Where's my mother?"

"We're back on Earth and as for Frieza, he still on Planet Namek fighting Kakarrot," father said, "As for your mother, I don't know."

I then started to remember what happen and started feeling the same thing but instead of rage, it was sadness. I close my eyes tightly when I felt tears threating to fall. "She was killed by Frieza but why isn't she alive like you if you were killed by Frieza," I ask.

"How should I know, all I know is that the Earth's dragon balls wish everyone alive on Namek to be transport to Earth," Father said.

I close my eyes tightly when I remember. "She was kill by Frieza but why isn't she alive," I growl.

"How should I know, all I know is that the Earth's dragon balls wish back everyone who was killed by Frieza and his gang," father said.

"So now what?" I ask.

"We're waiting around for Kakarrot to kill Frieza," father said.

I growl as I remember that third class, "Damn him, I was beating Frieza and I was so close in killing him," I growl, "But Goku stood in my way and knocked me out."

"Wait, are you serious?!" father asks in shock.

"I'll beat Goku once I see him!" I growl.

"That isn't what I mean, you nearly killing Frieza. Are you lying?" Father growls.

"Why will I lie, something like this?! I was so close and I felt so much power it wasn't believable," I said.

"Show me then!" father growl.

"How can I do that when I am drain of all my power, for Kami's sake I can't even stand on my own two feet!" I growl

"Weakling," father mumbles.

"I will beat the crap out of you if I didn't feel like this," I growl.

Father smirks at me, "I'll like to see you try," father said.

"NO GURU! YOU CAN'T DIE!" someone scream. Father and I gave each other a questionable look before we turn to see everyone start to gather around the old namek. I frown as I saw all the tears and smell the sadness in the air.

"Please Guru don't leave us!" the children cry.

"Huh?" father and I said. We look over to the group while Ginyu hop away for his life. Everyone gather around the old namek and I frown at all the tears.

"Please Guru don't leave us," the children cry.

"It alright my children, I had a long and blissful life," Guru said, "Now don't be afraid, death is simply another stage in our lives."

I scoff as everyone was crying and I only yawn in boredom. I look up when I saw more nameks running. "WE CAN'T FIND THEM!"

"Find who?" one of them ask.

"Guru's village, we can't find them," they said.

I smirk and I turn to father with a knowing look, he smirk at me back. "Oh them yeah I killed them," father said.

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"I wasn't with Frieza when I kill that whole village, so the dragon didn't wish them back to life," father said, "Such a shame."

They all glare at father with rage in their eyes and they all look ready to attack father. Suddenly though, 7 large stones fall from the sky. "Ah the dragon balls had followed me here to Earth," Guru said, "They know that it my time to go."

"Guru you can't go, we need you now."

"You no longer need me; you all are so much stronger now then you realize it. There's a tough road ahead of you but know that we are a race of survivors and I know you will make it," Guru said with a weak smile, "Moori."

One namek step up which I could guess is Moori. "Yes," he said.

"Please give me your hand," Guru said.

"Yes," Moori said as he reaches a hand for him. Guru grabs it and I sense some kind of power was passed down to Moori. Meanwhile Moori look shock and surprise by this as he look at his hand.

"You are the Elder now," Guru said, "Please take good care of our people now, and the dragon ball will be sparkling again so use them wisely. Watch over them, guard them and watch over them like children."

"Yes I will try," Moori said.

"You will do fine," Guru said. Guru coughs slightly before lending forward breathing heavily.

"No Guru," Moori cry.

"Farewell my children you all made me so very proud," Guru said before he fade away. Everyone cry in sadness and I look away with a huff. Why don't they just get over it? People die every day and Guru is no different.

"Everyone listened, now that Guru is gone we must work together, that what Guru will want," Moori said. I roll my eyes and I decide to take a small nap.

"Huh! Oh man I'm starting to lose my mind! Huh I'm not then why I'm I hearing you then Yamucha but I can't see you," Krillin shout.

I growl as I was awake from my nap. "What's wrong with baldy?" I mumble.

"Baldy finally lost it," father said with a smirk. I smirk before I stood up and I realize that it wasn't as painful. I guess I'm somewhat rested.

"I had that kind of feeling," I said, "but let just watch him make a fool of himself."

"WHOA GOKU WON THAT AMAZYING!" Krillin cheer, "you hear that everyone Goku won!"

Everyone started cheering. I snarl though in rage. "That jackass," I growl, "it should of have been me I was the one with royal blood and I was close to killing Frieza. Curse him to hell."

"WAIT GUYS! THERE MORE!" Krillin shout, "However Goku is dead but that doesn't matter, he won and we could bring him back to life with the namek dragon balls! We can even bring the others back too!"

I smile as I realize what this mean, I try not to cry but a few tears fall from my eyes. "Mother, you'll be brought back to life," I whisper.

"No it's can't be! What do you mean, that we can't bring Bulma and Goku back to life!?" Krillin shouted.

"What," I gasp.

"King Kai, says that we were to bring them back, they will be wish back on Namek but it's gone. Which is mean that they'll die in space," Krillin said with horror.

"What!" I gasp, I shot towards him and I growl at him, "Are you saying that my mother can't be brought back to life?!"

"I'm sorry, Kai," Krillin said.

"No, mother you can't leave me, I need you here. I need my mommy," I whisper, tears started to fall from my eyes. More tears started to stream down my face but inside of me, rage was building. The thought of who killed her in front of me. "Damn him! FREIZA YOU MONSTER!"

I scream in rage but since I didn't had nothing to fight, I fall to my knees. I sob my heart out and I started to slam my fist down on the ground. I want my mother! I need my mommy! I sob loudly and I curl in a ball.

"KAI! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I gasp as I was kicked in the side and I tumble on the ground. I breathe heavily and I look up to see father towering over me. "Kai, you are a royal saiyan and we don't act like this! Your mother is gone so get over it! You are strong enough to handle the damn truth. Now get your act together and be the saiyan that you were born to be!"

"Vegeta! Cut her some slack, he mother die and she only 6 year old," Krillin said, "It only natural for a child to cry for their mom."

"Stay out of this badly! Kai is a saiyan and we saiyan could survive without our mommies!" father scoff.

I struggle up to my feet and I wipe my tears away. "He's right, I just need to get over it," I said, but the pain was still there.

"Kai you can't say that, she is your mother," Krillin said.

"She was my mother, she not here anymore and I need to move on with my life without her," I said, I turn away from them, tears streaming down my face.

"Kai, we can't just give up there's got to be some way," Gohan said.

"Gohan face it your father is dead, my mother dead you can't do nothing about it but more on and live through your damn life," I snarl.

"Shut up all of you, enough of this nonsense," father shout. We all turn to him, "if you want your friends back then listen, the Earth has a check in station in the afterlife, wish their souls to Earth and then wish them back to life."

"Hey he's right that could work man Vegeta that great idea," Krillin cheer, "all we have to do is gather the dragon balls."

"So there really is a chance for mother to be back to life," I said.

"Don't you dare go soft when your mother is back, Kai," father snarl

"I won't I swear it," I said I stare at him with serious.

"Good," father said with a nod.

"Krillin we will be happy that you were to use the dragon balls but that will take time and in the meanwhile we must find a place to stay until then," Moori said.

"Oh uh I don't know," Krillin said.

I roll my eyes before I walk towards them. "Just come to my home," I said.

"What are you serious," Moori said.

"Yeah my home is big enough to home you and your people," I said, "the people of Earth get scare easily and if they see you they will attack you. So it better if you just stay at my home."

"Ah I see what you mean, and then we will accept," Moori said, "we thank you."

"Don't thank me it what my mother will of wanted," I said, "now I have to find a damn phone and call my grandfather to pick us up."

I take a deep breath before I try to fly but I yelp as I fall to the ground. I growl as I slam my fist on the ground. "I hate my life!" I growl.

"Enough Kai before you make yourself an even bigger fool," father said before he pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Oh and this is even better," I growl, "I feel like prey."

"Shut up," father growl before he fly into the air. We fly in the air and I look out for any houses. I saw one and I hope they had a phone but I knew it was a farm.

"Father over there," I said as I pointed out at the farm. He nod before he flew down and set me on the ground. I take a deep breath before I started to walk up to the front door. I knock on the door before it was answer by an old man and the scent of cookies hit my nose. My mouth started to water but I need to ignore. The old man smiles at me.

"Well hello there little girl, how are you today," he said, "Are you selling girl scout cookies with your father?"

"Do I look like a girl scout?" I growl.

"Not but you're so cute," he said as he ruffles my hair.

My eye twitches. "I'm not cute! Now can I use your phone?" I ask.

"Are you sure you don't have cookies?" he asks. Doesn't he know that there are cookies baking in the oven?

"No I do not have cookies, no I am not a girl scout and I AM NOT CUTE!" I shouted, "Now please can I use your phone?"

"Alright come in sweetie," he said, "Mary we have guests."

An older woman came and she smiles at me. "Why hello little girl now aren't you cute," she said.

I facepalm and I growl when I hear my father chuckle. "I must say sir, you have such a pretty cute little girl, I could bet that she will grow into such a beautiful young woman," the old man said.

"Just like our little Daisy," the old woman said.

"That's great and all but I use your phone," I said.

"Yes the phone in the kitchen," old man said.

"Come on sweetie I'll show you," the old woman said. I follow her into the kitchen and I saw the phone on the wall. I pick up the phone and dial grandfather phone number. It rang a few times before it was answer.

"Hello this is Dr. Brief what can I do for you," grandfather said.

"Grandfather it's me, Kai," I said.

"Kai?! oh thank Kami it you but aren't you on Namek with the others," he ask

"Not anymore, we're all back on Earth with the natives of Namek, I'll explain later but right now I need you to bring in a big ship and pick us all up," I said, "I say that they could stay at our place."

"Ok Kai, I'll tell the others but can you tell me where you are," grandfather asks. I told him of the area we were in and grandfather wrote it down. "Alright I'll be there shortly just hang on tight."

"Understood grandfather," I said before I hang up.

"Hey grandma is the cookies done?" that voice is familiar. I turn around to face the little girl that came from the stair way. She saw me before she gasp in shock and I growl when she suddenly hug me. "KAI! IT'S YOU!"

"What did I told you about hugging?" I growl.

"Oh right," she said before she pull back with a smile, "Sorry about that but I was so worry about you. Are you ok?"

"Jackie do you know this little girl?" the old woman ask.

"Yep, mama works for Kai's mother and we met at one of her parties," Jackie said, "So Kai what bring you to my grandparents little farm?"

"I'll explain later, right now I need to go," I said.

"Can I come with you?" Jackie asks.

"Sure just slow us down," I said.

"Kai I had known you for 3 years, I learn how to keep up with you," Jackie said.

"That's what I want to hear," I said with a smirk.

"Grandma, it ok if I go with Kai?" Jackie ask.

"Of course sweetie but will you two like cookies," she ask with a smile. My stomach growl and I blush while Jackie laughs.

"Sure Grandma but can we take the whole thing to go," Jackie said, "We're going to meet with other friends and they'll like some cookies too."

"Oh ok then here," she said before she gave Jackie and bag.

Jackie smile before she pull out two cookies and gave it too me. I ate them in a second and I nod at the older woman. "Thank you," I mumble.

"Well grandma we better get go, bye grandma," Jackie said before she push me into the living room.

"Bye sweetie, have fun," she said.

When we enter the living, father was lending against the wall waiting for me. "Are you done yet," father asks.

"Yeah we could go back to the others," I said.

"Finally," father said as he walks outside.

I turn to Jackie. "Just to give you a warning you're going to see tall green alien men," I said.

"Really, that's cool but are they from Mar or something," Jackie ask.

"No they're from a far awhile planet call Namek," I said.

"That sounds so cool. Dude you going to have to tell me what happen, please!" Jackie pleas.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said.

"Yes," Jackie said with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her with a small smirk. We walk up to father and he glare at Jackie but she wasn't fade by it. She grins at him. "You must be Kai's dad, do you want a cookie?" Jackie asks.

I hand him the cookie and he look at it oddly. "What is this?" he asks.

"it a cookie and it a sweet treat, try it they're good," I said as I eat a cookie.

"Yeah it so good," Jackie said as she ate one cookie. Father stare at us before he took a bite from the cookie, I smirk when I saw his eyes light up. Jackie gave him more and he gladly took them before eating them. "Good huh? Well Kai's grandma makes them way better and I could bet she'll cook enough food to feed a room full of saiyans."

"She will," I said, "And there will be left overs."

"Is that so," Father said, interested.

"Yeah, first we need to get to the others, my grandfather should be picking us up soon," I said. I try to fly again but I only fall again but father caught me before I fall to the ground.

"Gee I never seen you like this, Kai," Jackie said.

"You better shut up or else," I growl.

"Shutting up," Jackie said before she takes her hover board out. Father flies into the air with Jackie behind him on her hover board. Fly back to the others and father set me on the ground and Jackie look at everyone with awe.

"Wow this is so cool," Jackie gasps.

"Hey who are you," Krillin ask as he came up to us with Gohan and Piccolo.

"My name is Jackie Jay, I'm Kai's friend," Jackie said.

"Friend? I didn't know that Kai had friends," Krillin said.

"Show what you know," Jackie said with a smirk.

I suddenly hear a plane and I look up to see grandfather's plane. "There here," I said, I started waving my arms in the air before they came landing down. The cargo plane's door up and Chi-Chi came running out like a charging bull.

"GOHAN! WHERE'S MY BABY!" Chi-Chi scream, "GOHAN! MOMMY HERE!"

"He over there hiding like a coward," I said with a smirk while I pointed over to the tree.

"GOHAN MY BABY!" she screams a she ran over to him and hugs him tightly. He frowns at me and I smirk while Jackie laugh. Everyone was loaded onto the cargo ship; I call grandma that the Namek could only drink water. Guess what she decides to do, buy different kind of water all over the world. In the meanwhile, we waited until we came home, during that time, I told Jackie about everything that had happen and she looks at me with awe the whole time.

When we arrive, everyone look at everything in awe. "This is where you live?" father said, "What are you on this planet?"

"Kai pretty much like a princess because her family owns nearly everything around Earth," Jackie said.

"KAI! MY CUTE LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER!" grandmother came out of nowhere and hug the life out of me.

"Hello grandmother," I gasp.

"Oh who is this," she ask when she saw father.

"Grandmother this is Prince Vegeta, my father," I said as I struggle to get out of her grip.

"Oh this is the man that fathers my little granddaughter oh my gosh no wonder your so cute Kai, both your parents are just perfect," grandmother giggle.

"Thanks I guess," I mumble with a blush. I notice a GR ship and I slip out of Grandmother and ran for it. I enter it to make sure everything ok.

"What kind of ship is this," father asks who had follow after me.

"This is the Gravity Room where I train under gravity, it helps a lot by making you stronger and increasing your speed," I said.

"No wonder that you were fast back on Namek," father said.

"That right," I said, suddenly there was incoming message and I check to see grandmother.

"Kai, Vegeta come out I made drinks for everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"There no way in hell that is your grandmother," father said.

"I had always questioned that and I check the DNA but sadly she is my grandmother," I sigh.

"How can someone be this cheerful," father asks.

"It's unknown and it better if you don't question it," I said, "Come on, I'll see you where you'll be sleeping."

I lend father into the house and into the hallway, where mother and I sleep in. I stop though when I saw the room of my mother. I turn away from it in fear of crying again. I open the door that was next door to her room.

"This will be your room," I said, "If you need anything just ask my grandparents or the drones that move around here."

"Where are you going?" father ask.

"I'm going to my room, take a shower and then go to sleep," I said before I walk out of his room and into my room. I took a long shower before I jump into bed. I sigh as I try to fall asleep but I only keep tossing and turning. I check to see if father was still in his room and I sense he wasn't in his room. I sneak out of my room and I double check the hallway. I saw no one so I sneak out of my room and into mother's room.

I lock the door and I curl under mother's blankets. I sigh as I could smell her scent and it brought comfort to me. I felt a tear fall down my face as I keep remembering that my mother isn't here. I wish she didn't die, I wish it was me, not her. I close my eyes and a few tears fall before I fall into a unease sleep.

_**Review **_


	14. Chapter 14

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Sorry for any mistake in this chapter, I am horrible at that but I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I sometimes feel bad whenever I post a chapter because I so horrible at grammar and spelling but whenever I see a good review, it help me to post another chapter. so again sorry for the mistake and thank you for all the reviews.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 14

_I sat in a field of flowers and I was staring at this blue rose. Something was odd about this flower and when I stare at it more closely. I yelp when the flower was actually a butterfly. I fall back in the bed of flowers and I growl as the butterfly land on my nose. I sneeze and the butterfly flies off. I growl as I snap onto my feet and began to chase the butterfly._

_As I ran through the field more butterflies appear, different of colors, different shapes and different sizes. It was beautiful but I was mainly focus on the blue butterfly. I growl as I kept chasing it but every time I nearly get it, it will fly out. I don't know how but I started to laugh and playfully chase the butterfly. _

_I playfully leap at the butterfly and I finally caught it. I open my hand and the butterfly stood there. I smile as it fly onto my nose again. It flutters it wings and I giggle before I sneeze. I smile as it fly into the air but I gasp when it fly towards a cherry tree. I ran up the hill and towards the tree. I gasp in awe when I was in the center of the flower field. _

"_Kai."_

_My eyes widen and I sharply turn to see mother. She smiles at me and tears started to fall from my eyes. "Mommy!" I cry before I ran towards her. _

_She hugs me while I cry in her chest. She gently rubs her hand on my back. "Shh…it's ok Kai I'm here," mommy whispers. _

"_Mommy, I'm scare and I miss you," I sob. _

"_I miss you too, sweetie," mommy said as she place a small kiss on my forehead. _

"_Can you come back mom, I don't want to be alone, I need you back," I said. _

"_I'll be back soon, Kai just wait for a little," mommy said before she place a blue rose in my hair. _

"_But I want you back now," I whine. She smiles at me but when I blink she was gone. I look around and I gasp to see that the flower field was burn to the ground. The cherry tree was dead and the sky was red. "Mommy!"_

"_HELP ME!" _

_I look up but I scream when I see her explode on Namek. "MOMMY!" I scream. _

_I gasp when someone kicks me to the ground and I froze when I hear evil laughter. I look up only to gasp to see both Frieza and Cooler. They smirk at me and I crawl back whimpering. "Why isn't it my favorite little monkey," Cooler said. _

"_Stay away from me!" I shouted. I snap up to my feet and I shot him a power attack but it was easily flick off. _

_Cooler laughs. "Drop the act little girl, I know you are only a scare little girl," Cooler taunt. _

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted. I started to run away but I bump into Frieza. He grins at me before he tightly wraps his tail around me. I was struggling to breathe. _

"_Dear brother I thought this little monkey supposed to be strong?" Frieza ask. _

"_She is but no matter what she going to be a weakling," Cooler said. _

"_Indeed, she did a great job of protecting her mother," Frieza said. _

"_Or revenging her father and her race of monkeys," Cooler said, "Instead the third class monkey took the honor."_

"_How pathetic," Frieza said. I scream when he throws me and I fall into ditch. I fall with a thump and I groan as my back hurt. I sit up and I scream when dead bodies were everywhere. I hear laughter and I look up to see Cooler and Frieza laughing at me. They look down on me with grins. "Have fun with your dead victims," Cooler said. _

_I scream when the bodies started moving, I felt like I was in some kind of zombie movie. I scream as they grab me and pulling me. I struggle to get away but there was too many and I look up to see the hole was closing. I scream for help. They moan and groan like zombie and I scream as they shake me madly. _

"KAI!"

I scream and I snap my eyes open. I was panting madly, my heart was beating faster than anything and I was in a cold sweat. I look at everything crazily like if I will see the dead bodies or Cooler and Frieza. a hand was place on my shoulder and I scream loudly. I turn sharply but I saw it was daddy. Tears run down my face before I leap at daddy. I tightly wrap my arms around his neck and sob on his chest.

"Daddy, I was so scare!" I sob.

"Kai what the hell happen?" daddy asks.

"Dead bodies, Frieza, Cooler," I sob before I remember mom, "I saw mommy but they took her away from me!"

"Kai focus!" daddy shouted.

I cling to him while I sob. "I'm so scare! Please protect me from them, please daddy!" I sob.

"Kai stop this nonsense you are a saiyans and saiyans don't act like this!" daddy shouted.

"I can't I'm too scare!" I shouted.

Daddy sighs before he holds me and started to walk out towards the window. He opens it before he fly out and I cling to him tightly. I shiver at the cold air but I relax when daddy release more of his energy. I look up when daddy land. I saw that we were on the top of the house. Daddy sat down cross legged and I sat in his lap. He didn't look at me but instead stare deeply into the night sky. I look at him questionable and I try to see what he was looking.

"If you can be anywhere, where will you want to be?" daddy suddenly asks.

"Anywhere?" I said.

"Yes," daddy said.

I think a little before I notice my tail wave slightly. I smile and I look up to daddy. "I'll like to be on Planet Vegeta," I said, "I want to see what it's like and I want to see the saiyans too. Where will you want to be?"

"I'll like to be on Planet Vegeta too," daddy said, "I miss being on it."

"You were on Planet Vegeta?!" I gasp.

"Of course, I was born there," daddy scoffs.

"How long did you live there?" I ask.

"When I was 8," daddy answers.

"How was like Planet Vegeta? How did it look? How were the saiyans?" I ask, "How were my grandparents like?"

"No that will be enough for today," daddy said.

"Daddy! Please I want to know!" I whine, "Please tell me, I won't tell anyone, it will be like our little secret!"

Daddy sighs heavily. "Planet Vegeta was a planet for warriors, there were two suns, it was hot and it was mainly rocky. Few forests and a few oceans but it was prefect for the saiyans. The ground was a dark red and the sky was red too but it was beautiful at night. You could see the whole galaxy and if felt like you could be able to reach out and grab it," daddy said before he pointed to a red star, "That was Planet Vegeta but it nothing more than rocks."

"Wow it sounds amazing, I wish I could see it for myself," I said as I look at the red star, "What about my grandparents."

"Your grandparents were the king and queen of all saiyans," daddy said, "Your grandfather was strong, and he was respect by his people."

"And grandma," I ask.

Daddy sigh and I watch as he close his eyes. "your grandmother was different from other saiyans, she was kind to everyone," daddy said, "She will had love to meet you."

"She will," I said with a smile.

"She will," daddy said but I notice a tear was threating to fall. I hug him and I smile as he gently rub my back.

"I wish I could meet her, you had a great mommy," I said. I suddenly yawn and I felt sleepy. I lay my head on his shoulder when he pick me up and brought me back to my room. I yawn again when he set me on my bed and pull the blanket over me. I watch him move away and I started to panic. I grab his hand and he look down on me.

"Please don't leave me, daddy," I said with a few tears, "I'm still scare."

Daddy sighs. "Fine, move over," daddy mumbles. I smile brightly at him before I gave him space. Daddy pulls the blanket over him and when I saw he was comfortable. I curl up next to him and I gave another yawn.

"Thank you daddy for staying with me," I yawn.

"Yeah don't ask me to do this again," daddy mumbles.

"Good night daddy," I said.

"Go to sleep already," daddy said. I smile before I very slowly and peacefully fall asleep.

Oddly was sleeping peacefully but that was until I felt shaking. I growl in warning before I yelp when the person push me off the bed. I groan as my face met the floor. "Get up Kai! It's time to train!" father shouted.

I growl at him before I get up from the floor and I check to see what time it was. I gasp in shock when I saw it was 4:00 am! I don't get up until another 2 hours! "It's way too early! I don't get up until 6!" I shouted.

"Too bad, you're up now and it times to train," father growl, "Get up and get ready!"

"Fine," I mumble. He steps out of my room and I gave a yawn. I rub my eyes as I was still sleepy. I walk into my bathroom and I start the shower. Once the water had set on me, I was wide wake. "Cold water always works for the half asleep."

As I stood under the water, I growl as I started to remember what happen last night. I can't believe how much of a weakling I was. Why isn't that when I get so scare that I switch to a scare little girl. I can't believe this; father is probably thinks of me as a weakling. Hopefully father won't mention this. Although everything was good, I got to learn more of my other half's home planet and I got to know more of my other grandparents. I don't think father won't mention this because I had shamefully begged him to tell me. I don't beg for anything!

"**Show what you know yourself."**

"I am in no mood to deal with you!" I snarl before I kick him out of my mind. I blame Cooler for all of this, because of him; I am to the point of insane. I step out the shower and I dry myself off with my energy. When I left my room, I wore black short shorts and a navy blue tank top. I sense father in the kitchen and I saw him eating.

I open the refrigerator to see what I could eat. "What are you doing?" father asks.

"I'm looking for food," I answer.

"Why when there's food on the table," father said.

I turn to him with a confuse look. "What you mean?" I ask.

Father rolls his eyes. "You and I are part of a clan or as in family and as a family, they share food together," father said.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Why will I lie to you about saiyan culture," father growl, "Just eat already so we could start trying."

"Alright, alright," I said before I help myself to the food that was on the table. The food we were eating was a light morning snack so we finish it in a short time.

We came to my GR room and I explain the basic things to father on how everything works. Along with the threat that if he break it, I'll break him. We decide to set the GR at the level I was last on, 150 times gravity. Both of us were struggling under the pressure of the gravity. We did a few warm ups and we had a few small spars. We stare at each other as we stood a few feet away from each other.

"Show me how you did it?" father ask.

"Show you what?" I ask.

"Transforming into a Super Saiyan," father said.

"What are you talking about, I never transform into a super saiyan," I said.

Father stares at me with disbelief. "Are you serious!? You transform two times and you didn't know that you had become a super saiyan!" father shouted.

"I did, I didn't know, I was in blind rage or in deep sorrow," I said, "So I didn't know that I transform into a super saiyan."

"Unbelievable, well can you reach it now?" father ask.

I didn't answer him because I wasn't sure. I take a deep breath and began to focus on my energy. I growl as I started to raise my energy to the max. I shout as I try to push pass that but there something, I could feel it but I can't reach it. I know it there but why can't I reach it!? I gasp in pain as my chest hurt and I fall to the ground. I pant madly and I nearly throw up. I was sweating a lot and everything looks blurry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and the gravity felt like it was normal. I look up to see father next to me. "What happen?" he ask.

"I don't know, I felt something, I couldn't reach it," I pant, "I'm sorry I couldn't do, I have no control over it."

"Don't be sorry! It only mean you need to train in order to control this!" father growl, "I don't never want to hear you say that you couldn't or can't! Understood!?"

"Understood," I gasp. He gets me onto my feet and guides me to the door.

"Take a break and come back here in an hour," father said as he pushes me outside.

"Understood father," I said before he close the door. I sigh heavily, I feel like I had disappointed father. I walk away from the GR and towards the kitchen. I saw grandmother humming while cooking breakfast and grandfather was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.

I sat at the table and grandfather smile at me. "Good morning Kai, how are you?" he ask.

"Tired and hungry," I said, just as my stomach mumbles.

"Kai sweetie you're just in time for breakfast," grandmother said as she place a plates of foods on the table. I right away ate and the taste of grandmother's cooking was smoothing my nerves. I kept eating until I was full and father came in to eat. The food I didn't eat, father ate it and even the new food grandmother place on the table.

I move away from the table and I grab a cup before filling it with water. I drank it and while I did, Jackie came walking in. "Morning everyone!" Jackie cheerfully says.

"Good morning, Jackie!" grandmother said.

"Oh can I have some breakfast?" Jackie said.

"Of course sweetie, help yourself," grandmother said.

"Alright," Jackie said. It was a short while when Jackie was full and I smirk at this one time, when she tries to eat more than me. Which end badly for Jackie but I had a good laugh out of it. "Hey Kai."

I look at Jackie who smiles brightly at me. "What," I said.

"Can I talk with you?" Jackie said.

"What are we doing right now?" I said.

"Oh right, we already talking but can we talk in the living room?" Jackie asks.

"Sure," I said.

"Thank you for the breakfast Bunny," Jackie said.

"You're welcome sweetie," grandmother said. Jackie and I walk into the living room and I turn on the TV. Jackie turn it onto the cartoons, she laugh as someone did a belly flop. I smirk at how much that person must be in now.

"Jackie what did you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"I wanted to say if we could hang out," Jackie said.

"I can't I need to train," I said.

"You say that all the time," Jackie whine.

"Remember I told you about super saiyans," I said.

"Yeah," Jackie said.

"It turn out that I was able to transform into one," I said.

"Whoa, really!" Jackie shouted.

"Yeah, so I need to train so I can control it," I said, "Right now it seems I can't reach it or control it."

"Ok I understand, right you really need to train," Jackie said with a smile, "Well I leave you to train then but remember I will be back and we will hang out!"

I gave her a smirk. "Sure I'll see you then," I said.

"Good luck in training Kai," Jackie said, "Peace out!"

She ran out of the room and I sigh at how Jackie could be so silly. I look to see the time and saw it was 10:30am; I still have 30min to kill. I sigh as I relax in the sofa and watch cartoons.

_**Review **_

_**I like to note that Kai whenever she get to the point of beyond scare, she will switch to her real self. The little toddler girl that wants her mommy and daddy but the way Kai usual act it just a wall to keep from getting hurt. So when she act curl, mean, rude, evil and way mature, it because she only protecting herself from getting hurt. When she snap out of her little girl state, she will sleep and she will return back to normal, but she will remember everything. She will get upset for acting this way but really she did enjoy whatever happen but will never mention again.**_

_**don't forget to review, till next time see ya ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 15

Three weeks, father and I train for me to transform into a Super Saiyan. Father will wake me at 4am in the morning, to train all day until late night at 11pm. I'll be a zombie in the morning and I'll be dead at night. I thought I train a lot or I was an early bird. Training with father is difficult because father like to train hard, to the point of life threating. I always wanted to train a lot but not to this point! I want to sleep from 10pm to 6am, not 11pm to 4am! I miss sleeping and I never thought I will ever say that.

Anyway, I don't think I'm close to be a super saiyan. Every time when I power up beyond my max, I start to get chest pain or I began to get dizzy. I could feel becoming a super saiyan but yet I can't reach it, it only getting me upset. Father is upset by this too and it only mean more harsh training.

Once and while Jackie will come by, to say hi to me, father will tell her to leave. She'll stay though, because of me she wasn't afraid of father and it only enrages him. So instead father will ignore her as best as possible but yet Jackie is annoying no matter what. Whenever father and I take breaks, she will get on father's nerve but I was surprise that father didn't kill Jackie yet.

I shouted in pain when I felt a punch in the face, I slide against the floor and I growl as I rub my aching face. "KAI! Stop day dreaming and focus!" father shouted.

"How when I don't get a full night sleep!?" I shouted.

"Sleep doesn't matter, you need to train!" father said, "If you don't train you won't be able to reach super saiyan."

"But I want to sleep," I whine.

"Enough now come at me!" father order. I groan in annoy before I power up and charge at him. Father and I spar for a few minute under 200 times gravity when we hear a knock at the door. I mentally sigh in relief while father growl in annoy. I turn off the GR while father walk up the door. The door slide open and standing there was Jackie. She grins up at father while he glare at her which she wasn't faze by it. That also ticks off father.

"Good morning Vegeta," Jackie said cheerfully.

"What do you want brat?" father growl.

"I was wondering, if Kai could hang out with me?" Jackie asks.

"No," father answer

"Why," Jackie said.

"Because Kai need to train to become a super saiyan," father said.

"But Kai been training for three weeks," Jackie said.

"Yet she not a super saiyan so she won't stop training!" father said.

"But that not fair," Jackie said.

"Life not fair," father said.

"Kai a child she need a break," Jackie said.

"Kai is my daughter and a saiyan, she doesn't need a break," father said.

"But don't you know that if someone rest, they can become stronger," Jackie said.

"How will you know? You don't train," father said.

"I find a way, so can Kai hang out with ?" Jackie said.

"No," father said.

"Come on Vegeta, if Kai rest and relax she'll be able to train hard but if you don't then she'll be a slug," Jackie said.

"You're getting on my nerves," father said.

"That my goal," Jackie said.

"You're goal is to die?" father said.

"Killing kids, how evil of you," Jackie said.

"I am evil," father growl.

"How evil?" Jackie ask.

"Will you shut up," father said.

"Not until you say yes," Jackie said.

"Say yes to what!" father growl.

"Saying yes for Kai to hang out with me!" Jackie said.

"Yes, just leave me to my training," father shouted.

Jackie grins brightly. "You're awesome Vegeta, you hear the man Kai, let's go!" Jackie shouted. I was standing next to father when Jackie and father were talking. Jackie grabs my arm and drag me away into house. I snap out of it when Jackie splash water on me. I growl at her. "Yay you're awake!"

I raise my energy to dry myself off. "Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because you were in La la La land," Jackie said.

I glare at her. "I question your insanely," I said.

"I question your genius," Jackie said.

"That doesn't make sense," I said.

"What doesn't make sense?" Jackie ask.

"What? Ugh never mind," I groan.

"I hope you're not getting a head ache I got a day plan," Jackie said.

"What will that be?" I said.

"That will be for me to know and you to find out," Jackie said.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask.

"Maybe, or maybe not, do you want to take the risk," Jackie said.

"Will you stop being crazy," I said.

"Will you stop being rude," Jackie said.

"No," I said.

"Neither will I," Jackie said, "Now come on, we're not getting any younger!"

I watch as she jumps out of the window and I roll my eyes as she cheers in joy on her hover board. I change into my regular clothes before I flew out the window. I easily catch up to Jackie who was surfing among the clouds.

"Woo hoo!" Jackie cheer. She saw me and she grin. "What took you so long?"

"I had to change my clothes," I said.

"Oh yeah, come on let get this show on the roll," Jackie said before she shot forward. I easily caught up with her and she try to fly faster than me. Sadly for her I easily caught up with her and she started to get annoy. I smirk at this and I stood ahead of her. Jackie however can't stay mad so instead she laugh as we race across the cloudy sky.

"So are we there yet?" I ask.

"Actually yeah, let free fall!" Jackie said before she began to free fall. I roll my eyes before I free fall after her.

Jackie laugh and cheer her head off while I could only smirk. it is kind of fun to free fall. I saw the ocean and it was coming up fast but at the last second, Jackie and I lift up before we glide against the water. Jackie's hover board made a wave in the ocean while I trace a finger on the ocean's surface. I look up and I notice a island.

"Is that the place you were mentioning about?" I ask.

"Yep," Jackie said, "I got the whole day plan."

"Is that the island you were talking about?" I ask. We came onto the shore and I look around the area. There was nothing but crystal clear ocean, the sand was warm, clear sky with lazy clouds, and an inviting jungle. It looks like a pretty good place to live.

"Hey Kai think fast!" Jackie said before she throws something at me. I easily caught it and I saw it was my bathing suit. I hear splashing and I look up to see Jackie in the water. she grin at me. "Well? What you're waiting for?"

I roll my eyes before I change into my bathing suit. I folded my clothes neatly before I set them far away from the water. I step closer to the water and the waves crash against my legs. The water was warm so I step in until the water was up to my hips. I took a deep breath and the scent of sea water fills my senses. My tense muscle relaxes and I bend down to float in the water. I took a small breath before I dive into the water. I gentle swim in the warm cool water and I was amaze at the beauty. There were coral reefs everywhere! And the sun light reflects everything underwater.

I swim back to the surface where I took a gasp of fresh air. It was relaxing and I was enjoying my time away from training. I gasp when a splash of water hit me and I glare at Jackie who try to look innocent. I smirk before I hit the water which sent a large splash at her. she gasp in shock before she glare at me, she laugh before she splash water at me. it turn into a water fight between Jackie and myself.

I sent Jackie a large wave and she stink into the water. She came back to the surface coughing. I laugh as she glare at me as I knew I won this water fight. "No fair! You have super powers!" Jackie shouted.

I could only laugh. "It your fault for challenging me," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Jackie said. I could only laugh but we both gasp when dolphins suddenly appear. They splash water at us and we couldn't help but laugh. We enter enough water fight but the dolphins won by numbers.

A dolphin came up to me and I smile at it before I gave a little kiss on its nose. It laughs before I somehow got on its back. I hold onto its fin while it swims around. I hear laughter and I look to see Jackie was holding onto a dolphin as well. Dolphins gave us a ride around the island and I saw that the island was pretty small but when we dive. I saw nothing but coral reefs and it look like the island was actually bigger from underneath.

Suddenly, I notice a change in the dolphins something of fear. I narrow my eyes at the ocean and I notice a large energy out there. Luckily it wasn't a threat to me but it was a big threat to the dolphins and Jackie. My eyes widen in shock when a large fin rise from the water before it stink back down.

"Kai, what was that?" Jackie ask fearfully.

"It was a shark," I said.

"A shark!" Jackie shouted in fear. it amaze how afraid she was by a shark yet she was fearless against my father. Something in this world sometimes doesn't make sense. "Kai what are we going to do?"

"Shh… stay calm and stay quiet," I said.

"This is a shark were talking about! Not a T-Rex!" Jackie shouted.

I roll my eyes and Jackie scream. I sharply turn to see a monster large shark leap out of the water. it mouth wide open and ready to eat us! I leap up into the air and power an attack. "BLAZING SUN!" I shouted.

The shark was blasted straight into the air, there was a huge explosion. I look at Jackie and I saw she was slightly pal. She was clinging onto the dolphin's fin. I sigh before I gentle pick Jackie up and flew towards the shore where I stuff was. I set her on the sand and she curl up. "Jackie?" I said.

"I can't believe that happen, I can't believe that happen," Jackie said repeat over and over.

"Jackie," I said as I gentle shook her shoulder.

She screams. "DON'T EAT ME!" she screams. I growl as I was annoyed by this, I slap her across the face.

"Snap out of it and tell me what the hell is wrong with you?!" I growl.

Jackie looks up to me with tears in her eyes. "No, I don't wanna," she whine.

I sigh before I sat next to her. "If you don't tell me then this problem only going to eat you," I said.

Jackie sighs before she wipes her eyes. "When you were in space, Kai, I was on vacation with my dad," Jackie said, "Dad and I was fishing when dad's fishing pole caught something. Dad was pulled into the water and he came swimming back to the boat but out of nowhere this shark came out of nowhere and ate my dad."

Jackie sob on my shoulder and I wanted to push her away because I don't do mushy stuff. Yet Jackie is my friend, I rub her back. "It'll be ok," I said.

Jackie pull away from me before she glare at me. "Ok? I lost my dad! I'll never get him back! I have nightmares every night that a shark going to eat me! That shark ate my dad right in front of me and I nearly next on his meal!" Jackie shouted, "I could have died! Do you know how that feels!?"

I growl, enough of this mushy stuff because it not getting anywhere. I stood up to glare down at Jackie. "Nightmares, death and fear are part of my everyday life. Everyday I'm afraid for my life and whenever I wake up I wonder if today was going to be my last! As for nightmares, I get them every night because of Cooler and this nightmare dragon!" I shouted, "I had deal with a lot more things then you! I should be asking you, how will you know pain?!"

I turn away from her with a scoff and I walk away from her. I sat down in the sand and I try to hold back tears. I'm such a weakling! "Kai," Jackie said.

I give her a side glance. "What," I snarl.

Jackie looks down with guilt and shame. "I'm sorry Kai, I just was scare, anger and I really miss my dad," Jackie said.

I sigh before I stood up to stare at her. "I forgive you, you're just a kid you don't know anything," I said.

"Hey you're a kid too!" Jackie said.

"Yeah but I mature faster than you," I said.

"True," Jackie said, "Come on let got explode the jungle."

"Lend on," I said.

"Awesome, I know this place like the back of my hand!" Jackie said before she bump into a tree. She fall to the ground and could have sworn that I saw stars swirl around Jackie.

"It a good thing I'm not fully human," I said.

"You might be right on that," Jackie said.

"I know I'm right," I said.

"Know it all," Jackie said.

"I do know it all," I said, "Remember my mother is a genius."

"Show off," Jackie said.

"I'm just awesome," I said.

"Eh, I can't argue you there," Jackie said.

I smirk at her, "Come on aren't we going to explode this jungle," I ask.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot," Jackie said before she snap onto her feet, "Follow me!"

I roll my eyes as I follow after her. We walk into the jungle and we were careful where we were stepping on. I listen carefully as I hear lots of many things from the animals to the jungle itself. I hear the birds talk among themselves, the bugs buzz and the steams echo from the distance. I saw vines hanging from the trees and I grab onto one. I started to climb before I began to swing. I swing from vine to vine and once a while I will slide against the trees or swing from my tail. I was having such a blast that I didn't know that I was laughing or when I began to sing.

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

I slide down a tree's branches before swing from vine to vine. The trees were my slides and the vines were my swings. Jungle seems to be alive to me as whenever I grab or hold onto something, i felt some odd energy. The travel through the jungle was easily as if I wasn't trying at all.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

Everything that was on my mind was gone; it was just me and the jungle. No pain, no fear, no past, worry, no nothing. I felt free, I felt like I was in my element. I use all of my senses and I felt my inter being was release. I felt care free and alive.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

I laugh as the jungle animals appear, the monkeys join me in swinging on the vines. The birds swirl around me. I saw a river and I began to jump from rock to rock. As I did the fish jump out of the water and I saw a water fall. I jump off and I free fall until I splash in the water.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

I swim out of the water before I ran back into the jungle. As I ran I saw jaguars running alongside me. It didn't felt like we were running but better yet gilding through the jungle. Does this feel whenever a predator is on its hunt? The freedom and the excitement of chasing prey through the jungle.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

I ran out of the jungle but I froze when I saw I was in a field of flowers. Memories of my last nightmare involving Cooler, Frieza and my mother's death flash before my eyes. Fear and pain stab me; I felt tears threating to fall from my eyes. I hear the voices of their mocking laughter and the screams of my mother. I close my eyes as slight sobs broke out.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

I snap my eyes open when I realize something. Frieza dead and my mother will be wish back. She'll come back. I am close in becoming a super saiyan so when Cooler arrives, I will beat him. Once I destroy Cooler, mother and I will be truly free from him. From the pain and torture but I can't break down into a sobbing little girl. I have to be strong for mother and for myself.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

No fear, I ran into the field of flowers and just like in my dream. Butterflies came flying out, they raise everywhere. The colors of the rainbow surrounded me and the scents of the flowers fill my nose. As I ran through the fields of flowers and butterflies, I saw one butterfly.

A blue butterfly and I chase after it. I easily caught up to it and I caught it in my hands. Mother and I will be free, I'll make sure of it and I will become a super saiyan. I look at the blue butterfly that stood in my hands. I stare at it as it flutters it wings. I promise to you mother. I watch it fly out of my hands and into the sky. High into the sky before it disappear by the blinding sun.

I took a deep breathe just as the wind blow against me. The wind blows my hair in the hair and I look up to see a cherry tree. It petals were in my hair and I sigh before I lend against the tree. I close my eyes as I felt in great peace. I fall into a peaceful sleep, no nightmares came to me and I was happy.

_**Jackie's P.O.V.**_

I pant madly as I follow after Kai, gee she fast! I thought I lost her but thanks to her singing, I was able to keep tract of her. I gasp in awe when I arrive at a large and beautiful flied of flowers. The most beautiful thing, I had ever seen in my life! There were so many colors and sizes. It was unreal, I walk in the field and I gasp when butterfly began to fly around. I giggle before I skip in the flowers while butterfly flow around me.

I saw a blue rose with a hint of black, it reminded me of Kai. I pick it up before I started to look for her. I saw a cherry tree in the distance and I ran towards it. When I got there, I saw Kai sleeping peacefully. I never seen Kai sleep before and I bet I will never because Kai will sense me right away. Kai always say that when asleep she feel if she was prey and that anyone was going to attack her. I try to get her to relax but Kai wasn't having any of that.

I smile to see my friend at peace. She really needs it with all the things that go through her life. I feel sorry for her and I wish I could do anything for Kai. I try so hard to have her laugh or even smile. In the beginning when I was getting to know her, she tries to push me away. I didn't want to because I knew Kai and I were going to be best friends. It was hard to get Kai to show any kind of joy but as I got to know her, I manage to get her to smile even if it was a small one.

I look down to the blue rose in my hand before I look at Kai. I smile before I gentle place the rose in her hair, it look prefect. I yawn before I really how tired I was. I walk up to the tree and I lend against it. I gave another yawn before I gently fall into a peaceful sleep of myself.

_**Review**_

_**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't hate me for it. **_

_**Another thing, I draw a picture of Kai and she in my deviantart account, just go to my profile and you'll see the link to my account. **_

_**Oh and the song is the voice by celite women**_

_**Till next time see ya ;)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 16

Today in West City it was a nice hot sunny day, a perfect time to be outside and to enjoy outside. Expect for a certain saiyan prince along with his human/saiyan hybrid daughter. The two train since in the early hours of the day and like always, Vegeta set the training session to be harsh training. The GR was set to 200 times gravity, the two spars at each other and so far Vegeta was winning.

Kai gave her battle cry as she leap at her father with a fury of kicks and punches, which Vegeta had dodged with ease. He suddenly grab Kai's arm and she gasp in shock before she was slam into the floor. Vegeta yell as he throws a punch down to her but instead Kai lift her legs up and kick Vegeta in the face. Caught off guard by this, Vegeta slightly falls back but it gave Kai enough time to swing her legs and kick Vegeta off his feet. He falls to the floor with a thump and he looks up to see his daughter leap at him with a fist aim at him. At the last second before Kai's attack could make contact, Vegeta snap up and grab Kai's arm before he pin her down.

Kai snarl. "Damn, I nearly had you!" Kai shouted.

"It wasn't close enough," Vegeta said before he pulls away from her.

"Well one of these days, old man that I will beat you," Kai said as she got to her feet.

"Ha, that will be the day," Vegeta chuckle just as he turn off the GR. It gave off it hmm that slowly quiet down to nothing. Kai sigh of relief as the weight of the gravity was off. Suddenly a rumble was hear and Kai place a hand on her mumbling stomach.

"Father, I'm hungry," Kai said.

Vegeta was going to say something when a even louder rumble was hear. Kai smirk as Vegeta turn away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Let's get something to eat," Vegeta said.

"Finally, I'm starving," Kai said. Father and daughter walk out of the GR room and towards the kitchen. Luckily for them, Bunny had gone for a day of shopping but she left an enough food to feed both the pure and half saiyans. Kai only heated it up because she didn't trust her father to do those simple jobs. When it was finish and enable to be eaten, the saiyans dig into their meals.

Like always, Kai was first to finish her food and leaving her father to finish anything that was left. Kai went upstairs to take a shower and change into another set of clothes. White tank top, blue jean shorts, white sandals, Kai look at herself in the mirror and she brush through her wild mane. It didn't do anything but made the hair smooth and soft to the touch. Kai grab her wallet and phone before she walks out of her room. When she got to the kitchen, she saw her father just finishing his food.

Vegeta notice his daughter's change in clothes. "Where are you going?" he ask.

"I'm going to the ice cream shop," Kai answer.

"What's ice cream?" Vegeta said.

Kai look at him with a dumbfounded look. "You been here for a month and you haven't once ate ice cream?" Kai said.

"I was busy training to take notice of ice cream," Vegeta growl, "But what is it anyway?"

"Ice cream is a sweet treat like cookies but it cold and it frozen milk but in different favors," Kai said, "I know a guy in the city that makes the best ice cream in the whole world."

"Find show me where this ice cream shop is," Vegeta said.

Kai look at what her father wore and Kai sigh. "You can't go out there wearing like this," I said.

"What the hell's wrong with the way I dress," Vegeta growl.

Kai sigh, "There nothing wrong but here people don't walk around in armor," Kai said, "I remember when I used to use armor and I walk out in public only for everyone to stare at me."

"Why didn't you just blast them," Vegeta said.

"Trust me I would have but my mother lecture me that here on Earth that you can't kill anyone," Kai said, "Killing someone here is a crime, I really don't want to deal with any kind of bullshit so can you just change."

"Change into what? I don't exactly have clothes to change into," Vegeta said. Kai sigh before she flew towards one of the guest room before she grab a blue muscle shirt and grey sweat shirt. Kai came back to the kitchen before she throw the clothes to Vegeta.

"Put this on and we can go," Kai said.

"Don't boss me around girl," Vegeta growl.

"I guess you don't want ice cream," Kai said. Kai smirk as Vegeta mumbles something under his breath before he leaves into the next room. Once Vegeta change, he and Kai were out the door and flying towards the ice cream shop.

Kai and Vegeta land in front of the Wild Blizzard ice cream but the people around here didn't seem to care that two people came from the sky. They see strange thing around their city and people falling from the sky is one of them. Kai and Vegeta walk into ice cream shop, to greet them was a tall but thin and lean man, very pale skin, icy blue eyes and snowy pal blue hair.

His name was Saber Wild, he actually an alien from a faraway planet that is nothing but ice, sadly though, Cooler destroy the planet leaving Saber to survive. He came to Earth where Kai found him and actually save him from any government. Saber stay with Kai for a few months, learning how to live on Earth before he move out and bought a small place that became an ice cream shop. Being on a planet fill with ice, Saber was able to make the most awesome tasty ice cream. Kai and her family were welcome to Saber's shop any time and they had a life time of free ice cream.

Saber grin at them. "Kai, how are you today?" Saber said.

"I'm fine," Kai said with a nod.

"And who may this be?" Saber asks as he stares at Vegeta.

"Saber this is my father, Prince Vegeta and father this is Saber," Kai said.

"Well I be, it an honor to meet you Prince Vegeta," Saber said as he gave a slight bow.

Vegeta smirk at him. "You should be honor to meet the prince of all saiyans," Vegeta said.

"Anyway, what can I get you" Saber ask.

"I'll get the cotton candy," Kai said.

"Alright," Saber said, "And what will you want sir?"

Vegeta look at the rows of the ice creams. "The cookies and cream," Vegeta answer.

"Coming right up," Saber said as he pulls out the big tubs of cotton candy, and cookies and cream. Kai cheerfully dig into her ice cream while Vegeta was unsure. He took a spoonful into his mouth and his eyes widen before it return to normal. Saber and Kai saw it though and they share a knowing smirk.

"So how do you like it, Prince Vegeta?" Saber asks.

"It fine," Vegeta said.

"Good to hear," Saber said. Outside a limbo park in front of the Wild Blizzard and a 10 year old boy step out, a rich, snob, spoil brat named Ricky Buck. He looks around in disgust as if he was above everyone. He walks into the Wild Blizzard and he scoff when he saw Kai.

"What are you doing here, Kai," Ricky said, "I thought you disappear at the edge of the Earth."

"What does it look like, I'm enjoying ice cream but that was until you show up," Kai said.

"How dare you, you should be honor to be talking with me," Ricky said.

"As if," Kai scoff, "Face it Ricky you should be honor talking to me when my family business nearly own the whole Earth. Making me richer and better then you will ever dream."

"That may be true but you don't act like one or a true one," Ricky said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai growls.

"My daddy say that you mother is only a whore and you're only a bastard," Ricky said, "And who knows where that deadbeat father is?"

Ricky yelps in fear when suddenly Vegeta grab him and glare into his face. "How about you say that into my face," Vegeta growl, "I didn't hear what about you say that again."

"Your Kai's father!?" Ricky shouted.

"Yes, I am and what that about Kai's mother a whore, Kai a bastard or me being a deadbeat?" Vegeta questions.

"I didn't say that, I say that Kai's mother a wonderful woman, Kai is a beautiful young lady and you sir are a very handsome and strong man," Ricky shutter.

Vegeta growls before he drops Ricky to the floor. "Beat it runt!" Vegeta snarl, "And don't come here again!"

Ricky nods his head before running out the door leaving Saber to laugh. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta, that little brat was getting on my last nerve," Saber said.

Vegeta scoff as he cross his arms. Kai look up at her father questionable. "Why did you defend my mother and me?" Kai ask.

"Your mother gave birth to you and you are part of me, he insult what is mine so insulting me," Vegeta said, "And no one insult me."

"Ok," Kai said, unsure if she should be flatter or not.

"Come on we wasted enough time as it is," Father said, "Let's get back to training."

"Fine," I said, "Saber, deliver a few tubs of ice cream to Capsule Corporation."

"Sure thing!" Saber said.

"Come on already," Vegeta shouted.

"I'm coming," Kai said. the two walk out of the ice cream shop before flying away back to Capsule Corp. they were able to finish their ice cream in peace before they change into their training clothes. On the way though, Kai's grandfather.

"Kai, Vegeta just the two people I wanted to see," Mr. Brief said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said.

"Nothing I just wanted to give you the latest updated training drones," Mr. Brief said, "Thanks to Kai, these drones should last longer."

"Thanks grandfather," Kai said as Mr. Brief gave Kai the capsules.

"Come on we wasted enough time already," Vegeta said impatient as always.

"See you later, grandfather," Kai said before Vegeta and Kai walk away and towards their GR.

For the next few hours, Vegeta and Kai train with the drones. Mr. Brief was right as it did give them a challenge. Although Vegeta thought it was a good idea to raise the Gravity a bit more. Kai was having a hard time keeping up but she refuse to look weak in front of her father. Father and daughter dodge the drone's attack as they swiftly move in the GR to avoid them. Suddenly though, Vegeta or Kai weren't watching where they were going so they bump into each other. Just in time for their power attacks to hit them. It all went downhill from there and it was ugly.

Vegeta wore a neck brace, an arm cast, his chest was wrapped and his ankle was in a cast. As for Kai, her shoulder to her hip was in a cast, her leg was in a cast, her arm was in a cast and her tail suffers a few burns. Also adding the open wounds, cuts and bruises, this covered both Vegeta and Kai. The two were in the med bay while Mr. Brief fixes the GR.

"I thought I told you to watch wherever you're going!" Vegeta growls.

"You're one to talk, what about you? Shouldn't you be watching where you're going!?" Kai shouted.

"Shut up," Vegeta growl. Thanks to their saiyan DNA, they were able to be fully heal in a few days and they were back into training.

_**Review **_


	17. Chapter 17

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon Ball Z only my ocs **_

_**Also note that if anyone didn't see my last note, I draw a picture of Kai but she older and later I will draw her when she a kid. Anyway if you wish to see, just go to my profit and there a link to my deviantart account. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 17

I open my eyes when I felt sun light and I saw the sun rise through my window. I groan as I was too tired to get up and I roll to my over side with the blanket over me. I yawn before I close my eyes, can the sun stay down for a few more hours? I snap my eyes open, the sun is out? I turn to look at my clock and it says 8:00am. Kami! I over slept! I shot out of bed and into the shower, got out and put on my training clothes and I was out the door in less than 3 minutes.

I flew down the stairs to the kitchen to at less get a small snack before I train with father. I flew into the kitchen grab anything to eat. I started to cough when I accidently shallow a spoon. Someone suddenly slam their hand on my back and I cough up the spoon. I pat my chest, "Don't eat too fast."

I look up to see father sitting next to me but what's strange was that he was reading the new paper and next to him was a cup of coffee. I rub my eyes to see if I was still dreaming. When I check, I saw I wasn't. "What the hell?" I said, "Father, aren't we training today?"

"No," father said.

I stare at him oddly. "What? Who the hell are you and what did you do to my father!?" I growl.

"Kai enough of this nonsense, I decide for one day to take the day off from training," father growl, "Leave me alone so I can enjoy my day off."

Father look back to the new paper while he took a slip of his coffee, I feel like I'm still in a dream. "Kai sweetie do you still want to eat?" grandmother ask. I then hear my stomach growl. I nod my head and grandmother set more food on the table. I dig in right away while grandmother talks whatever was on her mind. "Kai, I am so happy that today finally came."

I look up to her oddly. "What are you talking about?" I said.

"Today's the day when your beautiful mommy is coming back to life," grandmother said.

I started coughing again and father slams his hand on my back. I cough up whatever I was eating and I stare wide eyes at grandmother. "What!?" I shouted, "It already here?!"

"Oh don't tell me that you forgot?" grandmother said.

I look down, "I did, how can I forget that today is the day when my mother is coming back to life," I said.

"Sweetie its ok, it not the end of the world," grandmother said, "Everyone forget sometimes and you're only a baby sweetie and you can forget a few things."

I close my eyes as I felt tears threating to fall. "Excuse me," I whisper before I left the table.

I walk inside the indoor garden but I avoid the Nameks who were still asleep. How can I forget? Today my mother is coming back to life. I haven't seen her for two months and I still have nightmares about her death. I will never say this out loud but I was scare and lost, I wanted my mommy. I been saying that everyday yet today I forget.

I hear a stick snap and I look to see a underside down Piccolo. I was hanging upside from a tree by my tail. "Can you leave me alone," I said.

"What's wrong with you?" Piccolo said.

"None of your business," I growl.

"Whatever," Piccolo said before he turn away. He sat down near the stream and started to mediate. I close my eyes but my emotions were out of hand. I growl as I unwrap my tail from the tree's branch and land gracefully on my feet. I walk over to Piccolo's side and I started to mediate as well. I try to clear my mind but I couldn't. I growl before I turn to Piccolo.

"Piccolo can I ask you something?" I ask.

"What?" Piccolo said without looking at me.

I sigh. "Let say you care for someone deeply but they die and then you were told that you the person you care come back to life," I said.

"First off, kid is that I don't care for anyone and second I don't know how to answer your question," Piccolo answer.

I frown. "Fine, what if Frieza killed Gohan," I said, I notice Piccolo flinch, "But was able to be brought back to life by the dragon balls. You miss him and you want him to be alive already, finally the day when he could be wish back to life but you forgot."

"I'm going to start off that I don't care about Gohan, but I will feel foolish and an idiot but overall to just forget it," Piccolo said, "It not like Gohan will know that I forgot, then be glad that he is wish to life."

"I guess that makes sense," I mumble.

"Don't stress this over kid, your mother will be happy to see you and she won't care if you forgot," Piccolo said. I was going to say something but decide not to.

"You're right, I'm just be foolish," I said.

"No you're being a child," Piccolo said.

"What?" I said.

"I don't know about children but learning from Gohan, children should be care free, enjoy the littlest of things that mean nothing to adults and at times be scare when there no reason to be scare," Piccolo said, "I don't know what kind of past you went through but I could only tell you that to let it go and enjoy what's happing now."

"I can't, I have too much pride and I see many things to simply forget," I said, "I have nightmares every night that remind of that and what's worse is that I have this damn cruse that mocks and taunts me when I lower my guard. If I'm not too careful then the nightmare dragon will take over me again."

"Then I don't have anything to say," Piccolo said.

I sigh, "When are the dragon balls ready to be use?" I ask.

"Moori said that the dragon balls should be ready to use in four hours," Piccolo said.

"Enough time to mediate and clear my mind," I mumble, "You don't mind that I mediate here?"

"As long you don't bug me," Piccolo answer. I didn't say anything but close my eyes and began to mediate.

Before I know it, the hours tick by and everyone was gather outside with the dragon balls together and ready to be use. The glow with a steady pulse when they were together, I thought mediating will help smooth and order my emotion together but I was wrong as it was just was wild. Thankfully, I was train to hide my emotion from everyone and I was grateful for that. Yet I still show my impatient, my arms were tightly cross, my foot was tapping and my tail bristle.

"Can we start already?" I ask.

"Yeah, let go for it Denda," Krillin said.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" We look over to the side to see Chi-Chi along with Gohan running towards us.

"Hey Gohan, how are you doing?" Krillin laugh.

"Not much, sorry that we're late I had to finish my homework," Gohan said.

"Whatever, can we summon the dragon already," I growl.

"Young lady, you need to be patient," Chi-Chi scolds me.

"Don't order me around hag, you're not my mother," I growl.

"What did you say, you little brat?!" Chi-Chi screams. I could of swear I saw fire in her eyes, human women are odd but I wasn't afraid of them…expect my mother.

I smirk. "Oh I'm sorry, I was mistaken, I mean an old hag that losing her hearing," I taunt. She gave me a deadly cold death glare, her teeth grin and I notice her threating to bring the frying pan of doom. Gohan though step in between. "Come on, can you both not fight? We're just about to bring Bulma and dad back to life," Gohan said.

"He's right," I said before I turn to Denda, "Summon the dragon."

"Right," Denda said with a nod, he step forward to the dragon balls. He started to speak in his native language. The dragon balls shine brightly but they suddenly shine a blindly light and a thundering roar tore out. The sky became dark and when the blinding light was clear, we stare in awe at the towering Namek dragon.

"You had summoned me, so now I will grant you three wishes," Porunga said.

"Go ahead my friends, we can wait another 2 months to start our new lives," Moori said with a smile, I bet he still wanted to play golf with grandfather.

Krillin smile at him before he nod. "Alright, thank you so much," Krillin said.

"That great and all but can we get on with the wish," I said with a scowl.

"Alright princess," Krillin scoff. I growl at him and he yelp in fear. he grin nearouly at me before he turn to the dragon. "Porunga, I wish that you sent Bulma and Goku's spirit to Earth's check in station in the afterlife."

Denda transfer in his language to the dragon. The dragon didn't spoke but instead his big red eyes glow brightly. Everyone waited for him to speak and my tail was lashing out. "Alright, the one call Bulma is at Earth's check in station but the one call Goku cannot be bright to that place."

Everyone gasp at this news, "What!? Why not!?" Krillin shouted.

"Because he is alive and if I were to move him now, he will die," Porunga said.

"What the idiot is alive, but where the hell is he?" I ask.

"Maybe his ship broke and he stuck somewhere," Gohan guess.

"Look my friends, he's alive isn't he? Well just wish him here," Moori state.

"He right, now Denda," I said as I turn to him, "Wish my mother to life."

Like the last wish, Denda spoke in his native language to the dragon and again the dragon didn't speak but his eyes glow brightly. My heart was beating against my chest and it felt like it was threating to jump out. Suddenly in a flash, mother appears in front of the dragon balls, she looks at us and everyone around her with shock mix with confusion. "Whoa! I'm alive!" she said.

I stare at her, every detail that shows that she is my mother and I felt the energy within her stating she was alive. I will hate my life if all of this was a dream. Mother look at me and she smiles with a tears threating to fall. I couldn't hold back anymore, I began to run towards her with tears running down my face. "Mommy!" I shouted.

"Kai!" mother said as she spread her arms out for me. I ran into her arms and she hug me tightly. I nuzzle in the nap of her neck and I take in her scent, the smell of strawberries and it ease my nerves. My mother is here, I am in her arms and she is alive again. "I miss you so much, mommy," I whimper.

Mother rub her hand on my back. "I miss you too sweetie," mother whisper.

"Don't leave me again, I was lost without you," I said.

"I promise, I'm here to stay," mother said

"Hey, you people let move it, one more wish," Porunga said, I smirk when I hear mother growl in annoy.

She sharply turns to Porunga. "HEY YOU BIG OVER GROWN LIZARD I'M HAVING A MOMENT WITH MY DAUGHTER SO SHUT IT!" mother scream.

I laugh as mother left the dragon speechless and everyone laugh alongside me. "Same old Bulma, it good to have you back," Krillin said.

"It good to be back," mother said with a smile.

"Alright Denda, were ready for our next wish," Gohan said.

"Yeah, bring Goku here to Earth!" Krillin said. Denda transfer the wish to Porunga, we waited for Goku to appear but we started to get confuse when he didn't.

"It can't be done," Porunga said, "The one call Goku refuses to return and he say that he'll come back later."

"But why," Gohan said.

"I know why! IF anything that scarier than Frieza it will be his wife," Roshi shouted.

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi shouted. I stare wide eyes as she had a sword.

"Where the hell did she get a sword?" I whisper.

"I have no idea," mother whisper back.

"Why doesn't dad want to come back," Gohan said.

"Don't worry Gohan; if Goku say that he'll come back, he will keep his word," Piccolo said, "Anyway don't you have friends that need to be wish back?"

"Oh right, I nearly forgot but which one should be wish back?" Krillin said before he looks up to the sky, "Oh hey King Kai, what's up? Oh him, ok sure thing."

"What did King Kai say?" Piccolo asks.

"Yamucha want to be wish back," Krillin said, "So Denda wish back Yamucha."

"Ok," Denda nod before he spoke in his language again.

"It shall be done, your wish had been granted," Porunga said.

Everyone look around for him but there was no sign of that weakling. "But where is he?" Krillin ask.

"I had fulfilled three wishes, farewell," Porunga said.

"Hey wait a second!" Krillin shouted. Porunga though shine brightly before he shot into the sky with the dragon balls before he disappears into them. Then all 7 dragon balls shot off into different directions of the world. The sky return to its clear blue sky but there was still no signs of that loser. "Oh man that dragon ripped us off."

"I'm happy, I don't have to see that loser," I said.

"Nice to know that you care." Everyone gasp and they turn to see a soak loser with Ginyu the frog on his head.

I frown at him, "I hope that you could of stay dead," I said.

"Bulma can you please teach this brat manners," he said.

I growl before I leap out of mother's arm and I glare up at him. "At least I know how to stay loyal," I said.

I didn't expect and I was completely off guard, he punches me in the face. I slide across the floor and my head slam into a tree. I groan as my nose ach and I sit up, I a drip of blood fall and I was surprise to see my nose was bleeding. I growl as I was going to teach this loser a lesson but instead, I stare in surprise. Father had a tight grip on the loser's neck and he growl in his face. "I'm going to tell you once, get off of my territory or else I will kill you slowly and painfully," father snarl.

"Hey Vegeta don't do this, please," Krillin said.

"Stay out of this baldy!" father growl.

"B-Bulma," the loser gasps for air, "H-help."

Mother glares at him but I notice the hint of sadness underneath. "Yamucha, just leave," mother said coldly.

The idiot's eyes widen and father throws him to the ground. "You hear the woman, get lost," father growl. The idiot looks at the others for help but they were unsure and he glares at me but father step over and block his view of me. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Knowing fully well that he lost, he fly away with that flying cat right behind him. Father scoff before walking away to one part of the house, mother walks over to me with worry in her eyes. "Are you ok?" mother ask.

"I'm fine, it just a nose bleed, I had dealt thing much worst," I said as I get to my feet.

"This isn't how I wanted things to happen like this," mother sigh.

I sigh before I look up to her. "Things happen mother and we can't control them," I said.

"You're right," mother said before she smiles, "Right now though, I want to have a nice meal, a warm bath and a very long nap."

I smile as there was mother's spirit. "I think grandmother will be happy to make you that meal," I said.

"Oh yes, I will, come on dear, I'll make you your favorites," grandmother said.

"Sounds good," mother said as grandmother drag her into the house.

"Here Kai," grandfather said as he gave me his handkerchief. I accept it and place it over my nose while grandfather guide me into the house. I'm happy that my mother is here, things will regular to a normal life, well as normal things can get.

_**Review **_


	18. Chapter 18

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own Dragon ball Z only my oc**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 18

2 weeks went by since we use the dragon balls and wish back my mother. Since then my mother when ok, she'll have a few nightmares but I'll be at her side to comfort her. Mother is very kind and caring to the Nameks and she try to make them feel at home, however mother been working overtime with the family business. Luckily she doesn't have a lot of paper work, mainly I been keeping them on track because mother will had a mountain of paper work on her desk. I really don't want that for her but I can't say for father. It's insane; those two argue all the time and I started having the feeling that they like auguring for how much they argue. Overall it's giving me a headache and it was getting on my nerves. What's even more insane is that grandmother has the idea that my parents actually like each other. As if! My family is insane.

At the moment there was a somewhat of peace, I was having breakfast with father, grandfather and grandmother was cooking. Mother was still asleep; she was never a morning person. I yawn and I lend back as my stomach was full. I just need to wait for father to finish his food and we could return back to training.

"Good morning everyone," Jackie said as she walk in with a big grin.

"Don't you have your own house to live," father mumble.

"Good morning to you Prince Grumpy," Jackie said with a smile. Father growl in annoy but didn't do anything.

"Good morning, Jackie your just in time for breakfast," grandmother said.

"Oh boy!" Jackie said as she sat at the table, "Thanks Ms. Brief your awesome!"

"You're welcome sweetie," grandmother cheerfully said.

I look up when I hear a loud yawn; mother came into the kitchen with a yawn and stretching her arms out. "Morning everyone," mother yawns.

"Morning mother," I greet.

"Good morning, sweetie," grandmother said.

"Morning, Ms. B," Jackie said.

"Good morning, Bulma did you manage to finish those reports," grandfather ask.

"Sure did and I'm happy that I'm finish with them," mother said before she sat next to me.

"That's good to hear," grandfather said. I suddenly started to get a bad feeling when I notice the way mother was looking at father and I. This is bad.

"What the hell are you looking at?" father growl.

"How many clothes do you have, Vegeta?" mother ask.

"Why do you want to know?" father said with a glare.

"I just want to know," mother said.

"I don't have any of your earthling clothes," father said.

"You don't have any clothes! You been here on Earth for nearly three months and you don't have any clothes!" mother shouted. This isn't going to end well.

"Why do you care," father scoff.

"You can't be wearing armor all the time, you need to wear other clothes so we can clean your armor or you'll be nothing but dirty and stinky!" mother shouted.

"You know, she right you stink badly," Jackie said.

"They're both right, I try so hard not to puke whenever I spar with you," I said.

"All of you shut up!" father shouted.

"So it's settle," mother state.

"What is?" father said.

"We're going shopping!" mother cheerfully said, I started to sneak out of the kitchen without being notice.

"What! Hell no! I will not go shopping!" father snarl.

"Come on Vegeta, just a few clothes like you really need the clean clothes," Jackie said, I was almost out the door.

"Even your daughter says that you stink," mother said.

Father growl in annoy before he lend back. "Fine, but Kai your coming with me," father snarl.

"Crap!" I mumble. I was almost out the door!

"That reminds me! Kai you need new clothes too," mother said.

"But I'm fine with the clothes I have!" I said.

"You need more clothes," mother said, "Don't argue with me young lady, you're getting new clothes."

I groan. "Fine," I mumble.

"Let's get this over with," father said.

"Wait I need to eat some breakfast," mother said.

"Hurry up then!" father snarl before he left the room.

"Jerk!" mother shouted while I was at father's heels. I yelp when father grab me by the cuff of my shirt and brought me close to his face.

"Don't think for a moment that you'll will escape, if I go down you're going down with me," father growl.

"I know," I sigh, my nose twitch at father's stink, "Can you take a shower and change into some sweats."

Father growls before he drops me but I land on my feet. I watch as father walk away but when he was down the hall way, I saw father sniff his under arm. I smirk when father started coughing and I notice how father's face looks kind of green. I walk away in search for sweats for father, when I did I left it in the bathroom where father was showering and I grab his armor and toss them to the wash.

Outside, I was playing rock, paper, and scissors with Jackie. Shamefully Jackie beat three times in a row. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Jackie and I shouted.

I growl when I show rock and Jackie show paper. "Ha! Paper beats rock," Jackie cheer.

"I'm getting tired of this game," I growl.

"Aw, Kai don't be a sore loser," Jackie said.

"Whatever," I mumble. I look over my shoulder when I suddenly sense father and mother coming outside. Finally, I got up to my feet. "I got to go, wish me luck that I survive."

"Oh please Kai, you'll be fine," Jackie said.

"Easy for you to say, you love shopping," I scoff.

"True so you're the lucky one," Jackie said.

"Yeah right," I mumble as I walk over to my parents. I saw mother throw a capsule and mother's beloved sport car was there.

"Alright get in," mother said.

"In that? No it faster if we fly," father growl.

"Vegeta, we're going to have a ton of bags and I'm not going to be carrying them back to the house," mother shouted.

I growl before I shot up in between them. "Can you both not fight!" I shouted, my tail lashing out, "The faster we get to the damn mall, the faster father and I could return to training!"

"Kai! How many times had I told you about cussing!?" mother shouted.

I roll my eyes before I jump in the back seat of the car. "No cussing," I mumble.

"Good," mother said, as she got in the driver seat, "Come on Vegeta."

Father growl in annoy before he got in the car, once his door close, mother drove straight to the mall. It was Saturday so there was slight traffic. When we arrive at the mall, I notice that there was not nearly enough parking. Mother park in front of the mall and we step out of the car before mother capsule her car.

She smiles brightly at us. "Come on," mother said as she walks into the mall. Father and I walk together into the mall. My eyes twitch when I saw how crowded it was.

"This is going to be a long day," I mumble.

_**5 hours later **_

I was so right, it been hours since we been in the mall. I think we enter all the stores and mother having father and I her little dress up dolls. When we buy things, father and I will carry the bags while mother lends us into different stores. I saw father's patient was wearing thin and I worry that he'll blast people, starting with mother. A few times we had tried to escape but mother right away caught us, if only she didn't sense energy, fly or threating to destroy the GR.

Father and I sat back to back against each other, as we waited for mother. "I can't do this anymore," I whine, "I'm tired."

"Suck it up," father weakly growl.

"Alright guys! What do you thin!?" mother said as she came out with a light pink dress with matching high heels.

"It's pink," father said with disgust.

"I could see that Vegeta but what do you think," mother said, "Does it look nice on me or does it make me look fat."

I roll my eyes, only my mother will worry for that kind of nonsense. "It's nice mother but can we go now," I said.

"Not yet sweetie," mother said.

I groan. "Mother, we have enough clothes for a life time," I whine.

"Sweetie, clothes are never enough and like I always say, we shop until we drop," mother said.

"We already drop woman," father growl, as he lend back and slightly squishing me.

"Father! Sit up your heavy," I whine, too tired to push him off.

"Suck it up," father said.

"Alright you big whining babies," mother tease, "let me pay for this dress and heels, and then we can leave."

"Finally," I said, she walks away and I growl at father. I slip away from father and he just fall back to lie down. "Father! Last time I check I wasn't a sofa!"

"Shut up," father yawns.

I roll my eyes and I decide to sit on the floor. "KAI!" mother said as she ran straight to me with a big grin on her face.

"What?" I said as I notice she was hiding something behind her back.

"Try this on, please," mother said as she shows me a white simple summer dress.

"If I try this on, can we please leave," I said.

"Yes we'll leave, just try this on!" mother said as she push me into the dressing room and slam the door. I sigh before I look at the dress. It looks nice, it was simple, short yet flowing and it was sofa and smooth at the touch. I took off my clothes and I put on the dress. I look into the mirror; I look pretty more innocent and pure. I grave a small smile and I could have sworn that my eyes sparkle. I hear a knock on the door. "Kai, did you put on the dress?"

"Yes," I said.

"Come on so I can see it," mother said.

I sigh before I step out of the dressing room. mother gasp while I notice father's eyes widen in surprise. "That bad," I said.

"No, not at all, you're so pretty and cute," mother said.

"I'm not cute," I mumble.

"Wait a second," mother said before she suddenly pull my ribbon off.

"Mother," I growl. My hair reach pass my hips and it was very spiky.

"You're even cuter with your hair down," mother said, "That's it, I'm get you that dress. Get back inside and I'll buy the dress."

"Fine but can I have my ribbon back," I ask. She gave me my ribbon and I pin my hair back into a high pony tail. I walk back into the dressing room and I took off the dress before I put back my clothes on. I hand mother the dress and she ran to pay for it. I sigh before I came to father.

"You should have your hair down more often," father said.

"What, why?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just suggesting," father mumble.

"My hair will only get in the way," I said.

"Do you really know that," father asks.

"No," I said, "I just like my hair up."

"When you have your hair down or you didn't have blue in your eyes and hair," father said, "You'll have look just like your grandmother."

"Really," I said.

"Alright guys are you ready to go," mother said as she came over.

"Finally! Why the hell do you need all these clothes when you probably won't wear half of them," father said.

"It's call fashion, Vegeta!" mother shouted, "A beautiful woman like me should always look good."

I sigh as the two began to argue and they argue until we reach the house where I escape to my room. My parents could be a headache. I sat down in my bed and I sigh as I could still hear my parents. I hear a knock on my door. I sense it was Jackie. "Come in," I said.

"Hey Kai, how was shopping?!" Jackie said as she steps in with a bag.

"It was hell," I said.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Jackie said as she sat on my bed.

"It was," I said, "Anyway isn't it late, shouldn't you be home."

"Yeah, I know but my mom had to do some business trips but I ask her if I can sleep over here and I ask your mom. She says yes so I'm sleeping over," Jackie said with a grin.

"Fine, so what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Hmm, want to go swimming," she asks.

"No, I'm too tired," I said with a yawn.

"What about video games," Jackie said.

"Sure," I said.

"Awesome," Jackie said. She grab the remote and turn on the TV in my room and the PS4. She gave me one of the controllers, "Ready to lose!"

"In your dreams," I said with a smirk.

"Kai, you could beat my butt in the real life but I can beat your butt in video games," Jackie said.

"I'll see," I said.

Two hours into the game, I was losing badly while Jackie cheer. What's worst it a fighting game and I was losing badly. I never lose this badly in a fight. I growl as I was knock out again. I slam the controller on the bed. "I don't like this game!"

"Aw, Kai don't be a sore loser," Jackie giggle.

"Shut up," I growl.

Suddenly everything began to shake madly. "AH! IT AN EARTHQUAKE!" Jackie screams. She slips under the bed but I hear what sounds like a rocket.

"That isn't an earthquake," I said. I ran to the window and I gasp to see the GR launch into the air. I watch it shot into the sky until it disappears into space.

"Girls! Are you two alright!" mother said as she ran into my room.

"We're fine mother but where is father going?" I ask.

"I have no idea," mother said.

"Is Prince Grumpy coming back?" Jackie ask.

"I don't know," mother said.

"He has to come back, he can't just leave me without telling me something," I said.

"I don't know what to tell you Kai," mother said, "Well girls, it bed time, go to sleep and I'll see you at breakfast."

"Alright," Jackie said, "Good Night, Ms. B."

"Good night girls," mother said.

"Night," I mumble, I kept staring at the night sky.

"Kai, I bet that Prince Grumpy will come back," Jackie said, "He can't just leave his only daughter behind."

"I hope so," I said.

"Well, it late and I'm tired," Jackie yawn. I yawn also and I slip into my bed while Jackie slips into her sleeping bag. "Good night."

"Good night," I mumble.

The next morning, Jackie and I had a quick breakfast. I was a bit lazy to train so I decide to just watch TV with Jackie. We were watching a action movie, when mother step into living room. "Hey girls how are you?" mother said.

"We're good," Jackie said.

"That's good," mother said, "Kai do you mind if I brush your hair and tail?"

"Go ahead," I said. I will never admit but I like it when my mother brushes my hair and tail. I don't know how, but she somehow manages to tame my wild hair and make it very sofa and smooth. When she brushes my tail, she very careful and a few times I had fall asleep because of that.

By the time when our movie was finish, mother finishes grooming my hair and tail. "Wow Kai you're really pretty," Jackie said.

"I know," mother said with a few tears, "I could imagine how beautiful she'll be when she a full grown woman."

I blush a little and I look away from them. "Shut up," I mumble.

"Kai, can you wear that white dress you try on yesterday," mother said, "It's on your bed."

"Fine," I said before I made my way to my room. when I open the door, I saw the white dress but I saw matching flats and my eye twitch when I saw a golden crown. I growl, knowing my mother she expect me to wear everything that is on the bed. I sigh as I began to change into the dress.

I look in the mirror and I was surprise to see another girl. She looks well groom and well dress, very pretty yet her eyes were mine. I may look like a child but I mature to fast and seen things that no one should ever see. I have the body of a child yet I had the eyes of a warrior. At time I wonder how I will been like if I was born on Earth or if I wasn't Cooler's slave.

I hear a knock and I look over to see mother walk into my room. she smile brightly at me. "You're so beautiful, Kai," mother said. I notice she was wearing her new pink dress.

"No, I'm not, you're the beautiful one mother," I said.

"Kai, if I'm beautiful then your beautiful as well," mother said, "Now come with me, I have a surprise for you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," I said.

"Relax Kai, it fine," mother said, she began to guide me through the hallways and it was until I notice we were going to the indoor garden.

"What's the surprise?" I ask.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I just told you," mother said.

"Fine," I mumble. When we came to the indoor garden mother cover my eyes. "Mother?"

"Where're close to the surprise," mother said and I sense the joy in her voice. As we walk, I sense everyone and I smell something in the air but I didn't know what it was. "Ok now."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BRITDAY KAI!" everyone shouted. Mother uncovers my eyes and my eyes widen when I saw everyone smiling and I saw birthday things everywhere. I growl as rage boil in my blood, I sharply turn to mother.

"I told you I hate birthdays!" I snarl. I ran away and I ignore mother. I ran straight to my room and I curl under my blanket. A few tears fall from my eyes. "I hate my birthday."

"Yeah the day that nothing but a weapon was born."

I growl. "I stay out of my mind!" I snarl, I slam the walls down and I hear Nightmare Dragon's roar of rage. I ignore his tantrum and I hear a knock at the door.

"Kai, it me, can I come in?" mother said.

"No! Go away!" I shouted.

"Kai, please I want to talk with you," mother plea.

"Well I don't want to talk with you!" I growl.

"Then listen to me please," mother said, "Kai I'm sorry ok."

"I hate birthdays especially my birthday," I said.

"Well I don't," mother said, "It was the day you were born."

"That it, a weapon for Cooler's army," I shouted, "I'm nothing more of a weapon, I have a curse, my life is hell! It all started the day I was born!"

"Kai, you're not a weapon, your my baby girl," mother said, "I love you and I want to give you a birthday party."

"Why!? When I hate birthdays!" I shouted.

"Because I want to show you how special you are," mother said.

"How am I special?" I said.

"Because you're my daughter, my little girl I love more than anything and I care for you," mother said, "Whenever I feel weak and worthless, I look at you and what I see is a strong girl, stronger than me. I don't know how you handle what happen in space because I will had went insane and kill myself. I will have done that if it wasn't for you."

"I can't handle anything, I sometimes nearly go insane but I keep strong and try to move forward. I look up to you, I see how much joy, love and caring you give but I can never be like that," I said, "I'm nothing but a cold, evil, and cruel being.

"That's where your wrong, you are just like me, you love me and your family, you show joy when you play with Jackie and you show that you care when you let the Nameks stay here in our home," mother said, "If you were really a weapon, you wouldn't have any feelings, you are a live being. I want to show you how special you are Kai and you know your special to someone else."

"Who?" I ask.

"You know my friend, Daisy, Jackie's mother, well before Jackie met you; she was a very shy little girl and was scare at every little thing. She wasn't outgoing and will always be quiet but that was until she met you," mother said, "When she met you, she change to someone completely. She is who she is today because of you."

"How can she be that person when I met her, she was who she is today," I ask.

"That the thing, she saw something in you and she wanted to be your friend," mother said, "Aren't you glad that she wasn't like that?"

"I am," I said. I hear my door open and I look up to see mother walk in. she smile at me before she sat down next to me. She hug me and she gave me a small kiss on my head.

"Your my daughter, Kai, you are special and I want you to see how special you are," mother said, "So please, come back down and enjoy your party. It all for you."

I look up to her and I couldn't help but to give in. "Alright," I said, "I'm sorry I yell at you."

"It ok, honey," mother said, "come everyone waiting for you.

Mother holds my hand and we walk back to the indoor garden, i saw that everyone was having fun. The children play party games or jump in the fun house. "Kai!" Jackie shouted as she ran to me, she grin at me, "Come birthday girl you're missing out!"

I smile as Jackie drags me off and for the rest of the day. it was great, everyone had a great time, it was nothing but joy and fun. I never thought I will have fun with other people before. What was nice was that the nameks created something for me as a present. I accept everything that everyone gave me, for the first time, I enjoy my birthday and surprising I couldn't wait for my next birthday. Sadly everything fun must end, Jackie and I fall asleep in my room.

The next morning, I wake up the sun ray and when I sit up; I saw a present on my bed. I saw who it was but it didn't say. I open the present and I was surprise to see a sword. It was beautiful, the blade it is very sharp and the end part was red and black. My eyes widen though when I saw the saiyan symbol in the center.

I pick up the sword to look at it more closely when I notice a letter in the box. I pull the letter out and I saw it was written in saiyan. I knew it was father but when did he get here? Anyway, I started to read the letter.

_Kai_

_This sword belongs to your first grandfather and ever since was passed down through the generations. After Planet Vegeta was destroyed, I never believe I will have a child but I was wrong when you appear. I thought you will have been nothing more than a weak half breed but I was beyond wrong. You prove yourself timeless, that you are a true saiyan in spirit then in blood. I am proud that you manage to become a super saiyan, but be warned I will become a super saiyan and we'll see who the strongest royal super saiyan is. _

_Your father Prince Vegeta _

_P.S. For you earthling side, Happy Birthday. _

I smile before I sneak out of my room with the sword in hand. I track down father's energy and I saw that he was at the top of the house. When I got there, I saw father sitting and watching the sun rise. "Morning father," I greet.

Father gave me a side looks before he nods his head in greeting. He turn back to stare at the sun rise. "I see you got your gift," father said.

"Thank you father, I like it but can you teach me how to use it?" I ask.

Father got to his feet and I look up to him. "Fine, get ready in 20mins and meet me in the GR," father said before he fly towards the GR. I smile before I made my way back to my room and change into my training clothes. This birthday turn out to be a great one.

_**Review **_

_**I feel like I didn't do such a great job on this chapter but it really up to you so don't forget to review**_


	19. Chapter 19

Kai The Saiyan Princess

_**Please note I do not own dragon ball z only my ocs **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 19

A few months had gone by since it was my birthday and a few weeks after that the nameks were wish to their new planet. After that things somehow return to normal with my family, I'm glad I have father around to train more often. To say the least, training with father is very interesting as he always kept me on my toes. During my time training with father, he taught me a few of his attacks along with teaching me how to use a sword. Thanks to father's training I gotten a lot stronger than before however I am still nowhere near becoming a super saiyan. No matter how many times I try I can't become a super saiyan. I can't figure out why I can't become a super saiyan! How is it that I became a super saiyan on Namek but couldn't become a super saiyan again on Earth!?

Right now I am getting out of the shower but I couldn't find any clean clothes. Where are they? I'm looking through my closet when I hear a knock from the door. "Come in," I said while still searching.

"Kai sweetie, how are you today?" grandmother ask cheerfully.

"Grandmother I can't find any of my clothes," I step out of my closet to look at her, "Do you know where they're at?"

"Oh about that, when I was washing you and your father's clothes, your grandpa wanted to test out a new cleaning product. Although all the clothes shrunk and they're so cute!" she giggles, "Don't worry though honey because your mommy order some new clothes for you and your daddy but they won't arrive in a few days."

"What father and I going to wear in the meantime?" I ask, I have a bad feeling about this.

"I'm so happy that you ask!" she cheers with a big smile that seems highly impossible. I notice that she had a bag in her hand, she reach into the bag…I scream bloody murder at what I am seeing. An ugly puffy pink dress with yellow butterflies and ribbons, I never seen anything like this before and I felt like my eyes were burning.

"What the hell is that!" I shout.

"I found these cute clothes for you to wear until you get your new clothes," she said.

"I refuse to wear that! I will not wear that!" I shout.

"Well you'll need to wear something, sweetie," grandmother said, "You can't go around naked."

"I rather go naked then wear that!" I growl, as I stomp my feet and my tail lashing out, "I WILL NOT WEAR THAT!"

I flinch when she suddenly open her eyes and glare at me, holy shit things just got serious and I'm scare. "Young lady enough of this tantrum, you are going to wear this dress," she said.

"But-"

"But nothing, you are wearing this dress and that's final!" grandmother shout, "Do I make myself clear."

I look down as I couldn't look into her eyes. "Yes grandmother," I said.

"Good, now please put on this dress," she hand me the ugly dress. I hold it away from my body with disgust. "Come on sweetie put it on."

I growl as I painfully put the dress on and I look in disgust in the mirror. Grandmother rip up my dress and she smile brightly. "Look how cutie you look," she giggle.

"I look like a fruit cake gone wrong."

"Nonsense you look cute now to put on the final touches."

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"You'll see." I couldn't see what she was doing to my hair but there is a lot of pulling and tugging of the hair.

"Oh my goodness, you look so cute!" she step to the side and I gasp in shock at what I am seeing in the mirror. Grandmother put my hair into giant pig tails tie by yellow ribbons and on the center of my head was a big pink butterfly.

"This is nightmare, please someone wake me up," I said.

"Come on sweetie let show your mommy how cute you look!" grandmother giggle as she drag me out of my room.

I growl as grandmother drag me outside but I froze when I saw that loser. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I shout.

He looks at me before he broke down laughing. I snarl before leaping toward him but mother caught me. "Kai! Yamucha is our guest and you'll treat him like one!" mother said.

"A guest! That dirt bag!" I growl.

"Kai that's enough, if you don't behave you won't get food!" mother shout.

"Fine," I growl.

"Good now go take a seat and I'll serve you," mother said as she sat me down. I growl as I walk to sit next to father. I notice him wearing a pink shirt with the word bad man on the back with yellow pants.

"They got you too," I mumble.

"Shut up," he growl.

"Ah look at the Prince of all flowers and his little princess butterfly," mother said.

"Woman/mother!" father and I shouted. We shot the same death glare at everyone and they shut up with fear. We cross our arms and lend back in our seat.

After while we ate and somewhat I was enjoying my time, expect the weakling is here. I am eating a piece of meat when I suddenly sense two powerful energies. I start coughing up the meat and mother slam her hands on my back. I cough up the meat and it hit the pig who yelps in surprise before he fall back in his chair.

"Damn it he still alive!" I shout.

"Kakarrot failed, he didn't kill him!" father shout.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Frieza he still alive and it looks like King Cold is coming along too," I said.

"King Cold? Who's King Cold?"

"King Cold is Frieza's father, rumor has it that he's stronger then both his sons combine," mother said with fear in her voice.

"What are you kidding me!?"

"Ugh! We're waiting time!" I growl before I shot up into the air. I fly at a fast speed to where the ship wills most likely land. I can't believe that King Cold is coming; I haven't seen him since I was 2 years old. I hope that I will never see him again but nothing ever goes right for me. I remember the first time I met him.

_I stood calmly in the center of the training room with five thugs three times my size surrounded me, I waited patiently for one of them to make the first move. I hear a growl and I smirk as one of them leap at me with the rest following him. With ease and grace I dodge all of their attacks and easily destroy them all without mercy. I land with ease on the ground and I stood up straight when I hear clapping. I turn around to face Cooler and his father, King Cold. I drop down and bow down to them. _

"_What a wonderful specimen you own, son," King Cold said while he grab me by the neck. I glare at him while he smirks down at me. He then pets my hair as if I was an animal. _

"_Indeed father, just think of the power she'll have when she fully grown," Cooler said. _

"_Oh yes, I'll love to see that," King Cold said. _

"_You will father, when she older, she will fight against her father," Cooler said. _

"_Prince Vegeta, Frieza's pet monkey?" King Cold asks. _

"_That's the one father," Cooler chuckle. _

"_Well it will be very interesting to see," King Cold said, "However can I own 11AI, I can buy her off of you son."_

"_No need father, I'll give her to you once she fight her father," Cooler said, "Monkeys were never my thing to begin with."_

"_They were always Frieza's favorite," King Cold chuckle as he pet my hair. _

I growl as I was treated like some kind of pet and they talk as if I wasn't in the room! My pride always being destroyed by every turn and it always get worst. My first plans were to first destroy Cooler and then King Cold but all well, change in plans.

I land in a rocky area and the same area where the ship will most likely land. I sense my parents and that weakling land behind me. "Kai!" mother shout, she place her hands on my shoulders and glare into my eyes. "Don't you ever run off like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Kai, I know you want to kill King Cold but he's much stronger then you," mother said, "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you again mother or I don't want to lose my home!" I shout. I turn away from her and walk away from her. I sat down on a bolder and I ignore everyone that arrive. I didn't care but I was too deep in thought, emotions that were driving me insane but the fear of facing King Cold was mainly scaring me.

"HE'S HERE!" Piccolo suddenly shouts.

I snap out of my thoughts and I look up to the sky to see King Cold's ship coming. The wind blows harsh against us as the ship fly over us. I drop down onto my knees, everyone bone in my body shook in fear. Frieza and King Cold are here, here on Earth. It took all our power to fight Frieza yet that wasn't enough because planet namek blow up. I will have destroyed Frieza when I became a super saiyan but that idiot stop me!

"Everyone listen up! Suppress your energy right now because I don't want any of Frieza's scouters detecting us! At least we'll have the element of surprise!" father order.

"This is crazy! I never felt anything this powerful before!"

"I hate to say it Yamucha but this is only the tip of the iceberg," Gohan said.

"No way, there's no possible way we can survive against that powerful," Ten shouted.

"Hold on, you're not suggesting that we fight this, right? Like Ten say there no way we can survive this!"

"We have no choice Yamucha, unless you want to kiss the planet go bye," Piccolo said.

"In other words, get the hell out here as the true warriors will die fighting then coward in fear," I spat.

"She's right, we just have to face this head on," mother said.

"The girls are right, if we don't fight Frieza now he'll find us later on," father said.

"Then I suggest we start moving," I said as I started walking towards the ship with the others behind me.

Halfway nearing the ship, we froze when we sense another powerful energy. Stronger then Frieza in fact! "A new power energy!" Krillin shutters.

"One that makes Frieza looks nothing," Ten said.

"Hey guys we still have some time to turn home," The coward shutter.

"Leave then loser, no one stopping you," I said as I march forward.

Suddenly everything began shaking wildly and I know that this wasn't an earthquake. I froze when I sense the increasing power level. No it can't be! No one shouldn't be this powerful!

"It looks like the fight is starting without us," the idiot state.

"This is insane," mother shout.

"That my dad!" Gohan shout.

"Are you sure?" Krillin ask.

"It just got to be, there's no one else that will face Frieza," Gohan said.

"That isn't Goku, this is someone else," I said.

"Really are you sure?" Krillin ask.

"I sense Goku when he was a super saiyan and he wasn't this powerful," I said, "Even the time he was away he couldn't reach this power."

"Wait, we still have a shot right?" Krillin ask, "After all you're a super saiyan Kai and with Vegeta's help I bet you'll win!"

"Not a chance, I haven't been able to reach it again or control it," I growl.

"Then what are we going to do?" Krillin ask.

"I don't know," Gohan mumble.

"Helpless weaklings," I growl before I ran off.

"Kai!" mother shout, "What did I say about running off!"

I ignore her as I kept running with the others right behind me. Super Saiyan or not I will fight with what I got and I will destroy both Frieza and King Cold or die trying! I came to a cliff and I saw smoke from the distance, I jump off from the cliff before running straight to the battle.

I stop suddenly when I saw what looks to be another sun that contacts nothing but deadly energy. I couldn't believe the power I was sensing. "Everyone hit the dirt!"

Without thinking we fall to the ground just as we hear a huge explosion, a hard and powerful wind nearly blow us away if we weren't clinging to the ground. I sense two power energies and I look up to the sky. just in time for this person to slice Frieza in half! We watch with wide jaws as this person easily slices Frieza in pieces before blowing them up into ashes! He put his sword away and he turn to glare at King Cold I saw King Cold and a new person from a far distance.

"He beat him, he beat Frieza like he was nothing," father gasp in shock, "But who is he?"

"Who knows, let's just hope he's on our side," Krillin hope.

"If he's not we can all kiss our lives good bye because that dude is a super saiyan," mother said.

Suddenly father shot up into the air and started flying toward the mystery super saiyan and King Cold. Finally we can fly instead of wasting our time walking. I shot into the air and fly after him with the others behind us.

As we were flying we suddenly saw the new person shot an energy blast straight into King Cold's chest. He slams into the side of the mountain with his blood flowing down his body.

"First Frieza and now him," Krillin gasps, "Oh man."

We all listen at the true coward of what King Cold really is as he plea and beg for his life. However the person wasn't listening as he simply destroy King Cold without a second though and the next he destroy King Cold's ship.

"Unreal, just like that they're gone," Krillin said.

"And he looks like he didn't even try!" Ten shouted.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what he'll be when he's at his max," Krillin said, "And I hope he doesn't decide to come after us.

We watch as this guy lowers his power level until he wasn't a super saiyan. I am surprise to see he had lavender hair, didn't father state that all saiyan had black hair? We all tense up when this guy suddenly turn around to face us and I notice the smile on his face.

"Hey guys, I'm heading towards a place where I'm going to meet Goku," he said.

"What!"

"Did he say my dad?"

"He knows Goku?"

"You guys are more welcome to come along, Goku should be arriving in only a few hours," he said.

"What he knows when Goku is arriving?" I state.

"Hey guys you don't have to worry about me, I don't bite," he said. Yet you can destroy evil tyrants without breaking a sweat, "Follow me if you want to meet up with Goku!"

He suddenly shot off into the air and fly away leaving us unsure what to do. "Well I'm going for it," Gohan suddenly said, "He knows my dad."

"But how we known Goku his whole life?" Krillin said.

"Well you never know what kind of people Goku meets," mother state, "It unreal I'm telling you."

"Well I'm in, this guy seem pretty cool," Ten said, "After all he save us from Frieza so he can't be all bad, right?"

"I say no, I don't trust him," the loser said.

"You don't trust me so I say go for it," mother said.

"I need to find out who he is and how he became a super saiyan," father said.

"Me too," I said.

One by one we start following after the mystery stranger to who knows where. We follow him for a while until he land with us right behind him. We stare at him while he stares at us; it felt a staring contest between the strangers and us. Without taking his eyes off of us he takes out a case. We tense up slightly when he throws a capsule to the ground. a puff of explosion happen but when the smoke clear a refrigerator appear. The stranger walks over towards it.

"Look out you guys, he's up to something," the weakling warn.

He opens it and drinks were show. "Oh yeah run away because he has sodas," I mumble.

"How about a drink you guys, it pretty hot and dry out here," he said as he open a soda.

Everyone was unsure about this. "Well I don't see why not," mother is the first to say.

"Yeah," Gohan said as he ran over to the drinks.

"Wait Gohan!" Krillin shout.

"Oh chill out Krillin, they're just sodas," mother said as she walk over with me right behind her.

"Wow! What a great selection!" Gohan said.

"Hey I'm starting to like this guy, he got root beer," mother said.

"Orange for me," Gohan said as he open an orange soda and takes a sip, "Great stuff!"

"Yeah super," mother said as she took a sip of her root beer.

"Is there grape soda?" Krillin said.

"Yeah two grapes," Gohan said as he throws him one.

Krillin caught it and he looks at it before taking a sip. "Oh boy," he said with joy before jugging it down.

"Kai, there cherry in here," mother said before she gives me one.

I grab it from her, open it and I sniff to see whenever or not that it was poison. When it wasn't, I took a snip and the familiar great cherry taste hit my taste buds. My eyes lit up before they return to normal before anyone saw. "It fine," I mumble.

"Oh lighten up sweetie," mother said.

"That's never going to happen," I said as I take a snip of my soda.

"At least try," mother said.

"Yeah right," I mumble. I stare at the stranger, there something odd about him like I know him somehow. It the shape of his face reminds me of someone but I'm not sure who.

"Hey have we meet you look so familiar," mother said.

"No sorry," he said.

"Excuse me mister but how do you know my dad?" Gohan ask.

"I don't know your dad, I only hear about him," he answers.

"Then how do you know that he going to arrive at this spot," Krillin ask.

"That's uh…sorry I can't say," he said.

"Why not is it because you're hiding something," I growl.

"He up to something so tell us tough guy who are you?" father demand.

"Sorry I can't say that either," he said.

"But when you defect Frieza and that big guy you were a super saiyan right?" Gohan ask.

"Yes I was," he said.

"That's a lie!" father shout, "Look here boy! Kakarrot or the one you call Goku and myself are the only saiyan left. Unless you count Kakarrot's brat and my daughter who are half saiyan then that makes four. So in other words there no way you can have saiyan blood!"

"Yeah but we saw him defect Frieza and that big guy all by himself," Gohan said.

"Well I'm calling him a liar not a weakling," father said.

"Hey, you got our logo on your jacket," mother point out. I turn to see the logo of the family business on his jacket, "That's my dad's company, are you one of our employs?"

"No not exactly just a fan," he said.

"Well tell me your name and I'll get you to meet my dad," mother said.

"Sorry I can't do that," he said.

"Oh mystery man," mother teases.

"Is his shoe size a secret too?" Ten mock.

"Yeah why can't I have a secret name?"

"Because you're a pathetic weakling loser," I said.

"You take that back you brat!"

"Oh what are you going to do about it," I taunt.

He glares at me before he turns away. "I hate you," he mumbles.

"At least we can agree on something," I scoff.

"Guys can you for once not fight," mother sigh.

"That's the day when the sky turn pink," I scoff. I walk away from them and sat down on a rock. Father walks over to me and sat next to me. We sat back to back, I sigh as I drank the rest of my soda. I suddenly felt sleepy, the stranger say that we have two hours until Goku arrive. I yawn before I lend back into father. He growls a bit but didn't do anything. I yawn before slowly fall asleep.

_**Review **_


End file.
